Brother Complex
by YukiMC
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are siblings who have a deeper love for each other that can no longer be contained, how many lines will be crossed until passion and desire overrun sense and logic? IchiRuki Explicit lemons, incest, OOC, AU, Not for the faint hearted. Adult, very Adult. Smut
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey guys this is my third story here on , I know I havent finished the other two but this story line just harassed my mind. This is my first time writing a lemon too bwahahhahaha, and it's pretty perverse and explicit so THIS STORY IS NOT FOR NON-LEMONADERS lol. No, the lemon is not in this chapter but I have written the first part of it which took over an hour, ikr. So far I have 14 pages on this baby. I've been typing for 7 hours non-stop. Longest I've done that. This chapter is only 4 of those 14 :)

Anyways just so you know this is an IchiRuki incest story so if you can't, seperate reality and fiction, this isnt for you. Hell, if Byaruki can do it, why cant Ichiruki? My rant is over, Enjoy!

_Onii-san - Brother+honorific (san)_

_Nii-san - shorter version of ^ like Ichi-nii_

_Aniki - another version of Onii except less familial and of higher respect. Rukia likes to use this around unfamiliar people and in reference._

_Otou- father without honorific_

_Imouto - loving way to say little sister to family or childhood friend_

_washiki - Japanese traditional style home_

_Shishou - teacher_

_sama/dono - honorifics showing respect_

**Before reading this fic please read Disturbing Desire's by Death's Little Birdie, my reasoning for how I characterized ****Ichigo ****and ****Rukia ****as they are, is mainly because of this. **

* * *

**'Riiiiiiiiiiing'**

The school bell rang signifying the end of the day for all the students present at Karakura Academy, a prestigious school only for the rich and spoiled. Rukia Kurosaki, airess to the Kurosaki fortune along with her elder brother Ichigo Kurosaki and younger siblings Yuzu and Karin, hurried to put her books away and get out of class.

The Kurosaki Corp. was well renowned all around the globe for its hospitals, medical schools, equipment, and inventions. Not to mention the Head of the Corporation, revered surgeon and professor, Isshin Kurosaki, was under a long line of ancient royalty in Japan, he also happened to be Rukia and her other siblings' father. This all formed a very lavish and superfluous lifestyle.

"Hey Rukia"

"See you later Rukia!"

"Until tomorrow my angel" Called her classmates as she walked briskly down the hall. Rukia graced each of them with a smile that brought admiration from the girls and nosebleeds from the guys.

Rukia was pretty popular around the Academy, with her kind and gracious demeanor, straight A's and earnest show of respect making every teacher adore her, and witty tongue that got everyone interested and riveted by her. This all is just on the inside though, on the outside Rukia was a jaw dropper. From her silken raven locks that fell dramatically to her waist, but was usually pulled into a high pony, pale skin competing with the moon, innocent looking violet-blue eyes that changed colors depending on her emotion and framed by wisps of contrasting hair and a stubborn bang. She had a petite and slender body that enhanced obvious womanly qualities featuring in her petite but full bust, minuscule waist, hourglass hips, firm and round bottom, and legs too long for her height, she made every boy in school drool from faraway but bow down if they were able to catch a glimpse up close.

'Okay maybe bow down was a stretch but they all become such kiss ass' when they come near me, always asking if I need something or if I want my books to be carried.'

Rukia didn't care much for the attention, at least not from them. All she wanted was to please her Otou and Aniki, a lot of time more so her Aniki, Ichigo. He was always doing something better than her, her competitive spirit hated it. She loved her brother though, there were no ill qualms between him and her besides their constant bickering. How could she hate him though really? He was always there for her and her little sisters when Father wasn't around because of business, and took care of them like another parent. No, she loved her brother very dearly, sometimes almost too much…

'Get that out of your head Rukia, that's over with.' Rukia chastised as she slipped on her outdoor shoes from her gold encased locker that only the most distinguished of the student body got.

"Hey, Ruki, are you heading to meet up with your brother?"

"Yeah, we have to go to etiquette class tonight so I have to hurry, Ran" Rukia said as she glanced up at her best friend Rangiku Matsumoto. She was a really beautiful girl who all the boys fantasized about, really busty, had hourglass hips, strawberry blonde hair, and cool blue eyes. 'Just like her brother liked them', she thought with distaste.

"Oh, well tell that god of a brother of yours, that I'm still waiting on that number" Ran said with a wink.

Rukia felt a pang of annoyance for her friends and everyone else's' infatuation with her brother. But how can you blame them, he was the most popular guy in school. This was saying something since Karakura Academy was known to have the most beautiful teenagers in all of northern Japan. Her brother was amazingly beautiful, he had a perfect and strong masculine jaw, piercing hazel eyes that like his sister changed shades with his emotions, he was 6'3 as of the end of this summer, had a hard and muscular but still lanky physic that rivaled the gods, and peach sun-kissed skin. He also had a shock of orange hair that he too like Rukia grew out, it stopped at the nape of his neck and sometimes covered his eyes, not to mention his plastered scowl that only lightened around his sisters and close friends, this gave him a bad boy persona among the girls.

"Sure, Ran. Though if me telling him last time didn't work, what makes he'll get the hint this time." Rukia said with more viciousness than she wanted. Ran and Ichigo already went out a year ago when she and Rukia were Freshmen. They lasted two weeks until Ran came crying about him being bored with her so he dumped her.

Rukia was angry he would go out with her best friend, so he probably only hit it and quit it –she had a lack of better words—because she glared death upon him every time they came into contact.

"Ouch. Don't worry I won't take away your precious Nii-san, I just want to do some things… okay very naughty things." A very lecherous grin caught Ran's face as she continued, "I would just love to lick every crevice of those abs. OMG, did I tell you I saw him today during PE? Kami, he had his shirt off playing soccer with the guys Hisagi, Renji, and Toshirou among others. Heeh!" She sighed, "I just wanted to pull him to me, rip those soccer shorts off, and lick his dick like a lollipop—"

"OKAY RAN I GET IT!"

"Hahaha, oh innocent Ruki, don't worry when you finally give one of your pursuers a chance you'll understand the art of pleasing a man." Unknown to her best friend she already did.

Rukia blushed anyway, not from Ran's insinuation but from memories of the past night.

_"Oh god, Rukia! That's it baby don't stop. Ugh~"_

Rukia quickly turned away from her friend willing her memories to vanish. "See you later Ran, got to go." She started down to the exit, again hurrying with a brisk pace. "I'll text you later" She heard as a reply.

Just when she thought she had some reprieve, memories from last night flooded into her subconscious making her remember in vivid detail her illicit indiscretion.

* * *

**_The Day Before_**

Rukia walked happily to her family's mansion, at least one of them that they owned around the globe, this one was the Karakura one though, that they lived in since their mother died 9 years ago when Rukia was 7 and her older brother was 8. It was a washiki or traditional style mansion, three stories, with contemporary additions that made it look mostly modern, the building itself probably dated back to the Edo period. It had mahogany red borders and 4 arched entry way things that she couldn't remember the names of, much like in the Buddhist temples. It was littered with flowers and sakura trees, a little pond and a long drive way. This being just the front yard, the back yard was a gardeners and landscape designer's wet dream.

Rukia walked up to the front door, usually she would either walk with her brother or have her driver pick her up but Ichigo had early karate practice with Yoruichi-shishou so she decided to walk home herself instead of calling her chauffeur.

Today, a boy at school that she herself was interested in –which was quite a feat—asked her out on a date. His name was Kaien Shiba, he was one of Ichigo's friends and she's always had somewhat of a crush on him. Maybe it was because he looked almost like twins with her brother or just because he was extremely nice and had a smile that could brighten the darkest moods. Either way, he was the only guy she's ever been interested in and from some coaxing from Ran, she decided 'why not, I need to get over my brother complex anyway'.

Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the head maid of her family's estate Kunieda Hinamori grandmother to my friend and other maid Momo Hinamori.

"Okieri, how was your day Rukia-dono?"

"Very good, thank you Kunieda-sama. Is Nii-san or the twins home? Has father left any messages?"

"Oh, Karin is at soccer practice, she informed the house that she will be staying at a friend's for the night. You remember Ruri Takeshi?" She continued after she saw Rukia's head nod in agreement, "And young Yuzu is upstairs in her room but she will be going to the slumber party along with Karin once she's done with soccer. Your father left a message saying he wants you guys to video conference him over the weekend. As for the young lord—excuse me I keep forgetting he hates me to call him that, Ichigo-dono, called and said he'd be home after dinner."

After hearing all this Rukia couldn't help but be a bit disappointed, she'd be eating alone tonight, she hated those nights, they were the loneliest and reminded her that her mother was gone. She also, was worried that Ichigo was still mad from what happened today.

Ichigo had found out that Kaien had asked out Rukia and went ballistic saying that he wasn't good enough for her in front of their group of friends. Luckily, Kaien wasn't around at the time so Rukia just pulled Ichigo to the side and yelled at him telling him if he could go out with all the whorish girls that threw themselves at him in the school than she could go out with a nice guy that seemed to really care about her unlike him. He said whatever and ignored her the rest of the day. She only knew he was at karate because he texted. It was embarrassing to say the least but Ran found her in the bathroom crying and told her that if she wanted this, she shouldn't let her overprotective brother stop her from finally being with someone. She still felt guilty about it but went ahead and told Kaien that she'd go out with him this Saturday. It was Thursday today so two more days to go.

Rukia ran upstairs to her room on the second floor which took about 3 minutes because of how long the mansion was coupled with winding hallways. Rukia wondered how the servants made the house so clean all the time and how there weren't any ghosts.

Finally finding her room in the left-wing, her brother's a couple hallways down to her right and her sister's down to her left. When she opened her modern door that had a Chappy bunny embellished on it, she walked lazily in, finally able to slacken her posture.

She hated having to keep up her etiquette but she had to for the Kurosaki name and because she had to be proper at all time as the eldest of the women in her family so that she could find a proper suitor, blah blah. She happily dropped her proper girl facade in front of her family and closest friends, Aniki seemed to prefer her that way too. Rukia smiled gently at that thought.

Rukia dropped her bags down by her dresser and took a look around the large expanse of her room. The king size canopy bed with a purple comforter, chappy pillows and other merchandise around the room, first place ice skating and ballet trophies, a large walk in closet, bathroom equipped with a shower and vanity –we had to go to the indoor bathhouse if we wanted a bath-, and an expansive desk. The siblings' rooms were pretty modern compared to the rest of the house.

Deciding she should talk to her younger sister a bit then take a bath and a nap she walked down the hall. On the way there Rukia stopped and took out her Galaxy S4 and decided to text her brother that she got home safe.

To: Nii-san

From: Rukia

Nii-san, just want to tell you I got home safe and that… that I'm sorry. I hope you're not still angry but if you still are than your're a baka and it can't be helped. Yuzu and Karin are going to a slumber party so you don't have to rush home… I really hope you're not still mad.

Rukia put her phone back to sleep and tried to paste a smile on her face so that she wouldn't worry her imouto.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Don't forget to review. I'll be posting the next chapter to this up tomorrow, until then ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey guys, as promised here's the second chapter. Just want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. It's starting to get more heated between Ichigo and Rukia and part of this has to do when they were in their younger teens. If you were uncomfortable with the previous chapter than you definitely shouldn't read this one. I don't want to read you flames.

_Nee-san/Rukia-nee - sister (older)+honorific_

* * *

After talking to Yuzu about some dishes she was thinking of making with the cook, her first day of school, how Rukia got asked out by Kaien, and how her new year of etiquette classes are going while Rukia did Yuzu's hair for her for the party, they both went into the bathhouse before Yuzu headed out.

"Rukia-nee, what are you thinking of wearing on your date with Kaien-sempai?"

"Hmm, I don't know maybe the purple lacy dress with my yellow waist belt and yellow flats. He hasn't told me where were going yet so I don't know how I should dress."

"Well I hope you have fun, this is your first date since you went out with Ashido-sempai 3 years ago."  
"Yeah that didn't end well."

Ashido was also one of Ichigo's friends but he was more of a bad boy than Kaien was. He asked me out when I was 13 and I agreed because I wanted to make Ichigo pay for burning my chappy plushy that I got from Otou when I was 5.

He said it was an accident so I was going to forgive him but then said that the plushy was stupid afterwards so I just turned around and left. Before I could get away from him and his friends, Ashido came up and asked. When I saw Ichigo's face that obviously stated, 'Don't you dare', I smirked and told Ashido I would mainly just to spite him.

I mean Ashido was very cute, he had maroon hair and piercing grey eyes and all of my friends seemed to adore his bad boy ways, but I was never interested in him or any of my brothers friends for that matter even though they seemed to take a liking to me.

Especially Renji, he would always ask me out with which I'd kindly turn him down. Me agreeing to go out with Ashido must have been a blow to his ego.

It was the first time I went against my brother and definitely the last. Ichigo didn't talk to me for weeks; his eyes were always so cold and unforgiving after that. Almost as if he didn't recognize me as his baby sister anymore.

On the day I was supposed to go on my second date with Ashido I decided that I was going to break up with him. On our first date I kept thinking about my brother anyway and when he leaned in to peck my lips on the steps of my home I imagined it was my Onii-san instead. At the time I didn't understand why I imagined it to be him, still don't, but I weirdly felt like I was cheating on my brother.

A few hours before I was supposed to meet up with Ashido to go to the movies, I went to my brother's room to try to apologize.

_"Onii-san, where are you?" I said as I opened the door to Ichigo's room and found it empty. His room was a lot like mine structure wise, but completely different in everything else. He had blue color coordination which made his orange hair really stick out but in a good way. His bed was also a king, but was kind of circular with normal pillows instead of chappy ones of course. He had a guitar in the corner, soccer and karate equipment in the other. He had a plasma screen TV with the latest game console at the time hooked up, a Playstation 2 and Game Cube, now upgraded to the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and Wii. He had a dual monitor PC computer whereas I had a chappy sticker covered Mac Air. He also had a large closet and bathroom designed to look more manly than my feminine one. _

_Deciding to sit on the couch next to the bean bag chairs and wait for him, Rukia slumped into it wondering how she was going to apologize and if she was going to put on the puppy dog act that always killed him and got her whatever she wanted. _

_"What are you doing in here Rukia?" Ichigo said gruffly as he slowly walked into the room trying to contain his annoyance that showed obviously on his face._

_"Umm, Onii-san…" Rukia quickly got up from her seat and admired her brother's looks discretely like she usually did. He had on a brown polo and faded jeans. His hands pulled through his hair like he usually did when he was either overwhelmed or used as a move to distract girls long enough so he could think up something to say to make them go away. It worked on every girl except Rukia –well most of the time-. _

_His eyebrows were furrowed and when his hands rested back at his sides they were fisted tightly. Despite this, he was still painfully handsome, and seemed to grow more so each day as did the twins. _

_"I just… wanted to say.. I'm sorry.." Rukia said with her head bent low and eyes to the ground. When he didn't say anything for a while Rukia looked up._

_"Why are you sorry?" He asked with his arms crossed across his chest, looking much older and intimidating than the 14-year-old he really was._

_"Because I went out with Ashido-kun."_

_"I don't care if you go out with him, it's your life do what you want. I didn't say you couldn't. Now if that's all you can leave."_

_"Stop it baka! Why have you been so mean to me lately then?" Rukia asked, her big round eyes near tears as she looked up at her brother accusingly and her pouty lips puckered as he cheeks filled in defiance. At 14 he was already towering over her, thankfully not by much._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, now get out! I'm going out on a date with Inoue tonight." Ichigo stated as he stepped closer to Rukia making his size even more intimidating even though her almost crying was getting to him. He also found the need to kiss her soft looking lips but shook that thought away mentally._

_She wouldn't be let off that easy. No. He didn't know what the feelings that he was having were when he saw his sister and Ashido together… or when they were kissing, but he knew that he didn't like them. He felt angry that another boy was touching his imouto, furious even. It felt different from anything he felt for his youngest sisters but he couldn't discern the difference nor did he want to. He wanted her to feel the way he felt so he shunned her. She would be getting her punishment rightly. _

_A smirk slowly upturned his face as he thought of what he could do with her for doing that kind of stuff with one of his friends, and to spite him non the least, yeah he saw her taunting smile before she told Ashido she would. The memory made him even madder. He knew he was going to be merciless with his punishment._

_"My friend Orihime? Why? I mean I know she likes you, but I thought you weren't interested in her." Rukia asked as bewilderment and hurt clouded her pretty features. She wondered why the thought of them together made her jealous even though she's the one who coaxed Orihime into asking her brother in the first place, probably since she knew he would turn her down anyway. Ichigo wasn't interested in any of the girls that she or he knew._

_"Changed my mind, she has big tits for a 13-year-old, unlike you, and I want to see what they feel like." Ichigo said with a haughty look._

_Shock distorted Rukia's face, her brother never talked like this before. He always told her she was beautiful and that she will grow like the other girls one day. He did have coarse language at times and she in turn picked some up from him but he was never this shrewd about it._

_ Rukia could feel the prickle of tears burning, threatening to fall. She wouldn't let that happen though, she missed her Aniki. How he would sit with her and read her stories or watch TV even though he wouldn't allow anything chappy related, how he would take naps with her, play video game together, how they would play together, sometimes with the twins, or on special nights he would make mom's special hot chocolate and they'd stay up all night talking about their memories of her that the twins wouldn't understand because she died when they were too young. Or the more recent times of them going out and hanging out at the beach, the movies, the park, or the mall just doing whatever with each other. She wanted that back, __**needed it**__, it hurt without her Aniki, he… was her Sun. _

_"Please brother, don't talk like that." Rukia said down casting her eyes from his sneer._

_"Why? Are you jealous? That she's got a rack and you're as flat as a board even though you're the same age? At least you're getting a nice ass, or you'd never get a boyfriend. Scratch that, no guy would ever have you, you know why?" Ichigo said casually, as if he was talking about the weather with an eyebrow raised. _

_Rukia blushed hard but didn't answer. She would normally be infuriated by this type of taunting and hit him or any other boy who didn't know about her overprotective brother or her black belt in Juniors Tae-kwon-do, she'd say that Orihime or girls like her were abnormal and that if they had the brains to know that puberty was a slow process. Her mother was well endowed with assets so of course she would get some someday. If she was unlucky she might get her father's mothers looks, she was exceedingly beautiful so that wasn't the problem, but she had a modest chest size, which is not something she wanted especially if Ichigo likes big boobs. 'Wait why would it matter if he liked big boobs or not?'_

_"It's because you. Are. __**Mine.**__" Ichigo said as his eyes heatedly burned into his sister's skull until she looked up to him, shock evident in her eyes. "You are not to be with any other boy because you are my little sister and that's it. You can't be with boys, you are too young and have no boobs. They wouldn't know what to do with you. I'll tell you when you can start dating, until then you are mine, and mine alone." Ichigo didn't know what he was saying but it felt right. Knowing his sister, she'd believe anything he told her so that wasn't the problem; the problem was how long she would stay true to it. He needed to enforce this upon her, what better way to do that than with her punishment? "Will you do anything I say if you want me to forgive you?"_

_"Anything Onii-san." She agreed, still close to tears but determination showing. He had to give her credit. She was better at not crying at every little thing, she was becoming stronger and more stubborn just like her older brother. Karin was the only one in the family who wasn't a crybaby as a child._

_"Okay for starters, you won't be going out with Ashido tonight, or ever again for that matter." After he saw Rukia nod he continued with a slight smile on his face. He then walked over to the intercom to the help room where all the maids and butlers got requests from the teens if they wanted something but didn't want to go downstairs. He told them not to disturb his hallway and deliberately turned back to Rukia keeping his smirk in place and sat down on the couch._

_"Come over here, bend over me so that your arms are on the opposite side of my legs and your ass is in the air." His tone left no room for question so Rukia gingerly walked over and did as he said, she felt tingles in her stomach which she guessed was excitement. It was weird she never felt this was before and she wasn't sure she liked it._

_"Good, now pull your skirt up over your ass." _

_"Why? Onii-san what are you going to do?"_

**_Smack! _**

_"Did I say you could talk?" He demanded after he left an open palmed smack on her upper thigh leaving a read hand print on her porcelain skin. _

_Rukia cried out but quickly hiked up her skirt like he asked. She didn't want him to be angry with her. _

_Once she did so, he looked at her pale and peachy ass that was developing very nicely for such a petite girl. Looking at it made him feel sparks of desire but he quickly ignored it and instead landed an ear-splitting smack on her right ass cheek, evoking another loud cry from Rukia that he decided he liked. Not because it brought her pain, no he could never truly hurt her, but because of some hidden reason he wasn't sure of and never delved too deep in questioning._

_"This is your punishment, you understand? Everytime you're a bad little girl Rukia, I'm going to punish you like a little kid, by getting spankings." __**Smack!**_

_"Okay Nii-san, I'll take whatever punishment you give me!"_

_"This is for trying to make me angry by going out with Ashido, yes I saw that smirk." __**Thwap! **__"This is for actually going out with him" __**Smack! **__"And this is for kissing him" __**Smack! **__Each smack ended in a yelp or a loud cry. Tears pooled out of Rukia's eyes as it went on._

_This continued on until Rukia's once pale ass cheeks were a light ruby color on each mass of flesh. Rukia couldn't help getting excited each time he smacked her and accidentally grazed her core in a weird mix of pain in pleasure. _

_By the end of it, Rukia was panting heavily her chest rising and falling quickly and her butt too sore sit on so instead she lay flat against her brother's legs. He on the other hand was feeling more than a little aroused and he thanked the gods Rukia laid to far up his legs to notice. He felt bad for doing it, the dark surge of showing her that he owned her was gone and was replaced with guilt and regret. "Rukia."_

_"Hmm? Yes brother?"_

_"I think you should…. go…" He turned his eyes to look away from her, knowing that she must feel hurt._

_"O-okay.." With that, she slowly got up and turned to walk out the door. "Brother…I'm sorry." _

_Ichigo quickly looked up from his wallow in self-disgust. She should be yelling at him right now, be threatening to tell father. He shouldn't be getting aroused from his sister, least spank her in some fit of male dominance. "Rukia", he said as he quickly stood and tenderly looked down at her. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his baby sister and placed his nose into her hair. Smelling her unique scent mixed with lilacs, vanilla, and cherry blossoms. Her smell always calmed him, her smile always made him happy even if he didn't want to be. All he wanted to do was apologize to her but his pride wouldn't let him. Something dark in him believed she needed to understand this and understand this NOW._

_"I love you Onii-san, no matter what"_

_"I love you too imouto, forever" He said as he kissed the top of her head. She pulled back and gave him one of her heart shattering smiles that never failed to make his heart beat irregularly or stop. He turned away from her and went back into the bathroom. _

_Rukia left and went into her room to order some aloe oil for her bottom._

* * *

Coming back from the memory, Rukia remembered how that was the start of her 'punishments', he still did them when she did something he really didn't like, it usually having to do with her being with a boy, when she held hands with a cute boy from her class, letting a guy hug her, playing spin the bottle and having to kiss one of the guys in her class, etc. The times he spanked her were decreasing because she started to know her place with other boys and wasn't interested and being with any of them anyway.

They pretty much ended once high school started. It was a good thing too, the more they did it, the more she enjoyed it to the point where her core was flooding like a river. It was embarrassing to think that she would get like that over her brother. If he were to do it to her now after becoming more mature, he would undoubtedly notice how she feels about his 'punishments' now if he hadn't before.

Ichigo did end up going out with Orihime though, and they were steady for half a year until he broke up with her. After that he started going out with girls randomly, they usually having big boobs. This of course made Rukia insecure and desiring to have a larger bust too. These feelings she had, she would just ignore them as best she could, they weren't necessary and they scared her.

"Nee-chan, I'm going to get out now Karin texted and said she's heading over and to be ready."

"Okay Yuzu"

After 5 more minutes of scrubbing, Rukia got out and started to head to her room. On her way she noticed Yuzu and Karin by the door ready to go. "Have a nice time imouto-san's" Rukia offered with a gentle smile she only gave to them.

"No problem Ruki-nee" Karin said. "We'll be sure too" Yuzu giggled in agreement.

Rukia turned from them and continued up the steps until she passed Ichigo's room which she stopped by.

Rukia quickly turned remembering she left her phone downstairs but instead ran into something hard. Before she could fall on her butt, strong hands grasped her arms and kept her steady. "What are you doing out here with just your towel on, what if the butlers saw you?" A gruff voice questioned, a voice that could only be held by none other than her Aniki. Annoyance was clearly painted in his voice, but also something else she couldn't pin point.

Ichigo looked down at his baby sister, she was wearing nothing but a towel and her skin was still wet. He couldn't help but notice the curve of her body enhanced by the short bath towel. He could already feel himself harden and knew he couldn't linger any longer with her. But before that he had to make sure she knew there were older men working around the house too. "Rukia stop being stupid, you know better than this."

"Whatever Ichigo, I forgot my clothes in my room because I was with Yuzu and we went down together. I thought I left one of my bathrobes down there so I didn't think about it but I guess not." Rukia countered irritatedly.

"Then why were you turning from you room then?", he asked tightening his grip.

"Damnit, Ichigo! Because I left my phone down there, now let me go!" She yelled not letting him know he was hurting her.

Through this ordeal, Rukia didn't dare look into his eyes. She knew if she did she would acquiesce to anything he said and becoming the little puppy she was only to him. She hated how he could do that to her with only one look in these moments.

His looks varied from making her extremely furious –which he got amused from-, to a puddle of goo –which he found equally amusing-. 'The bastard' Rukia thought as she glared daggers through his chest.

Not being able to take the silence any longer, Rukia quickly brushed off his intruding hands that sent electric shocks every second through her arms, and started her stomps down the hall.

Before she could get three feet, he was suddenly in front of her and she yet again bumped into him. "What the fuck?! Ichigo MOVE! Rukia yelled as she put a hand to her throbbing head and was forced to look up to his eyes to see what his deal was.

Low and behold he was smirking, SMIRKING! The bastard!

"Oh no, don't think were done here, you still have to get your punishment" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"What…what? I thought we were done with that?" Rukia questioned, panic lacing her voice.

"That was until you went against our agreement. C'mon we might as well do it now…. And don't think I'll go easy on you this time, this is far worse than your first punishment, you actually agreed to go out with him and didn't heed any of my warnings midget." Ichigo said with a malicious sneer. He dragged her off to his room, threw her on the bed and locked the door. He called the intercom like normal and informed the workers as usual to not bother them.

Ichigo knew that after hearing his sister was going to go out with Kaien he had to do something he's never done to her before to make her understand who she belongs to. He's waited forever for this even if it was unknowingly. It's time he claimed what was his whether Rukia liked it or not.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. It was pretty fun seeing how far I could take this. The next chapter is going to be the first part of the lemon so if you found this chapter to be too much, I'm telling you now to stop here. My lemon is pretty freaking explicit. Sorry, I'm a pervert :3

I don't know when I 'll post the next chapter but know that it will be soon. I like to see how my stories look out side of Word so I'm almost as impatient as you guys LOL.

Don't forget to review, I feed off you opinions! haha


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Hey guys, as promised this is the first part of the lemon. I might post the second part today I'm not sure because I haven't fully finished it. It's pretty freaking explicit so I am warning you, PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU THINK YOU"LL GET OFFENDED. Yes they are brother and sister, yes they are blood related. Oh and the first part of this is kind of Ichigo's POV if you are confused but towards the middle the POV are mixed like I usually write -It's just easier that way-.

Anyhoo, I warned you, enjoy -I know I did-

_Okaa-san - mother+honorific_

* * *

Ever since Rukia was born, he's felt an unusual bond with her. The love he had for her felt different from what he had for his mom or sisters. It felt more insistent, more deeply ingrained, and more insatiable.

When their mother died, she was there for him when their father wasnt. Even though he knew she was torn up about it too, that she was dying inside like he was.

Rukia was such a mommy's girl even though their father Isshin liked to say she was a daddy's girl, but Ichigo knew better. Rukia looked at their mother like she was an angel sent from heaven, much like the rest of the family. Rukia wanted to grow up and be just like her. Out of her and the twins she seemed to have more of the same personality traits as their Okaa-san, though their mother was also just as sweet and gentle as Yuzu and overbearing and straight forward as Karin.

Rukia's personality seemed to hold the basis as Okaa-san, they were mischievous and teasing, snide and witty, complacent and compassionate, both could be really scary at times though they also had a way of looking at you that could make you feel so warm and loved that it overflowed. But most of all they would both give up everything and anything, even their lives for the people they loved if only to make them happy.

Rukia was there when he really lost himself; he found his purpose in life again when she was there for him. At that time his feelings for her changed, at times they would become too much, almost suffocating. As hard as he tried, he couldn't make them any less than they were, and over time ignoring them became harder.

Now seeing her growing up to be a woman, all the guys at their school insistently talking about her, hitting on her, asking him questions about her, sharing perverse fantasies, kami sometimes he heard some guys talking about the things they'd love to ruin her innocence. He would then dispose of them of course, but even his friends didn't hide how attracted they were to _his_ Rukia. How all they wanted to do was defile the purity of his angel.

If only she knew what the guys at their school wanted to do to her, she wouldn't be able to stand it. Hell, he couldn't, it was only by gods good graces that he was able to stop from beating them an inch from their lives.

No, today he'll be to the one to ruin her for any guy that **thinks **of laying his hands on her if he's at all able to get passed him. 'Even though he'd have to be inhuman to do that', Ichigo thought with an arrogant grin.

"Rukia you know the position"

"Bu-but, but I don't have any underwear on Onii-san" Rukia said with pleading eyes. She didn't want Ichigo to know how turned on she gets by this, not to mention him seeing her naked like that is embarrassing, even if he's the only guy she would let see her nude. 'This isn't the **time **for that Rukia damnit, he you **brother!**'

"I don't care, lie on your stomach on top of the bed, put your ass in the air, and pull up the towel." Ichigo said, trying to coat the excitement in his voice with annoyance.

"Please, Onii-san…I-I can't" Rukia said on the brink of tears, she could feel the shame from getting excited by this.

"Rukia. I won't ask again." Knowing the tone in his voice Rukia decided there was no point in arguing any longer. She slowly bent over the bed and positioned herself like she knew he wanted. She tentatively lifted her towel up over her already leaking core. Upon hearing the threatening growl of her older brother, she knew he was getting impatient and that she should hurry up.

Ichigo could hardly believe how hard he got when he got a glimpse at the bubble gum pink engorged folds of his sister's pussy, already glistening, 'What a bad girl', he thought with a chuckle, 'So she wanted this too huh?'

It wasn't the first time he saw a naked woman before, no he's been with plenty of women to know what the anatomy was down there, not to mention his father was a renowned surgeon and professor so all of his children got in-depth lessons however immature they were, as he recalled his father's slideshow he showed his 5-year-old son and 4-year-old daughter who became traumatized for life. It was a surprise his mother allowed them to see the horrifying presentation. Luckily Yuzu and Karin weren't born yet and didn't have to go through it until they were 10.

Anyways, he was only with those other girls to try to satiate his burning and developing need for his sister. He wanted her so badly that just a look into her eyes got him as hard as steel. The self-control he had until now was admirable.

Ichigo took his time to cross over to his sister, squirming under his heated gaze and slowly dripping more steadily. He wanted to drink her all up, the smell was intoxicating.

When he finally stood behind her, he gently caressed the peaks of her delicious firm ass and slowly played with it like dough.

"Eh? Nii-san?" There was a moan building up in Rukia's throat that she tried really hard to bite back but when his hand lightly trailed over her folds she couldn't hold back "Aahhh~, wha-what are you-you doing Nii-san, aaaahhh~"

"Hehe" **Smack! **"So you like this huh Rukia?"

"No. No, what are you saying Nii-san. Ahh! Don't touch me there!" She said as his hand slowly descended down the valley of her folds to the bundle of nerves at the top. **Smack!** "AH!"

"Who said you could talk Rukia? All I want to hear are your screams as my hand pounds into this geyser of a pussy that you have." **Smack! **

Rukia nodded her head furiously and yelped, trying to contain her excitement and growing desire. With each smack his hand drew precariously closer to her pussy. His dirty language wasn't helping either; she wanted him to pound her with something other than his hand too.

Ichigo's cock was at full attention and that was only from a few smacks. He wanted to pound into her until she came so hard around him she passed out. But he had to take his time with this. He needed her to understand there were going to be no more merciful punishments from her being with another man; she will feel every inch, _every inch, _of his disapproval.

"You are being punished for agreeing to go out with Kaien" **Smack!** She yelped, that smack was harder than the ones previous which meant that this was the real start of her punishment. "For going against me even when I told you, you couldn't be with him" **Twap! **"Ah!", "And for walking around the house just begging to get fucked" This time he brought his hand down hard onto her dripping pussy and bundle of nerves making it flow even harder.

When he smacked her there she was sure she came in a mix of pleasure filled pain, 'He's going to make me into a masochist' Rukia thought ruefully.

His smacking continued until her cheeks were warm and red and her pussy was overflowing down her thighs. She was panting hard and her legs were shaking so hard she could barely hold her ass up.

His erection was so painful he thanked god he was still in his sweats from showering after karate training. This wouldn't end well if he were wearing his school slacks.

"Onii-san, are we done yet" Rukia asked in an almost broken voice"

"Hell, no. We're just getting started. Now hold your ass up and spread your legs"

"Please Onii-san, it's embarrass-"

"Rukia" He quickly interrupted with a foreboding voice. She slowly did as he told and spread her legs.

Ichigo dropped to his knees and devoured her wanton pussy with his eyes. He saw the liquid of her excitement slowly drip from the pink tightness of her hole and down her clit.

Without further thought, he started drinking and licking it up. "AHHH!" Rukia moaned loudly, hardly believing what her Aniki was doing. It felt too good to be true. She continued moaning and panting as his tongue traced the outsides of her walls and made sure to lap up all the juices. Ichigo started playing with the ball of nerves at the top or in this case bottom of her folds and started nipping at her clit. Rukia instinctively bucked away from his masterful tongue, her body believing the pleasure was too much as it started to border on pain.

Ichigo wouldn't have any of that though. He grasped under her waist to circle around her thigh and hold her in place as he began to fuck her tight sheath with his tongue. "No! NO! Onii-san-Ichigo! Stop, AH! Ah~" Ichigo pulled back and watched as her tight hole quivered on the lapse of an orgasm that he decided to prolong. After the convulsions in her walls slowed, Ichigo started tweaking her nub while tongue fucking her so deep it didn't seem possible. Her moans were like music to his ears. Her taste was like vanilla and peaches, he wanted to drink every last drop. The sounds she was making made him almost cum in his pants then in there.

Ichigo moved his tongue out of her hole and replaced it with two fingers scissoring her pussy to try and get her ready for his size. "Nnnangh" drool started to form out the corners of Rukia's mouth as she fell into a daze, there was a tightness forming in her lower belly for the second time but this try seemed more intense, all the heat in her body seemed to want to focus to her core.

Once Ichigo started nibbling on her nub while sticking 3 fingers inside her at a merciless pace which felt 10x better than anything she's ever tried, it was over. The smacking and sloshing sounds his hand made against her pussy told her how wet she was but she didn't care any longer, the feeling felt too good to be ashamed of.

Rukia had the best orgasm she ever had in her life. Cum spilled like a waterfall onto Ichigo's fingers.

Blinding white light shown for what felt like hours and she spasmed, falling to the bed with only Ichigo holding her up and still mercilessly finger fucking and licking her as she rode it out.

Standing, Ichigo flipped Rukia over onto her back, her dazed and lust filled eyes regarded him as he slowly licked his three fingers and chuckled darkly as he watched her eyes darken to an almost black blue with need, her thick and long eyelashes falling hazily like a veil over them, and her begin to whimper. "Ichgio.." She started. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, and it was all for him.

"Get on your knees in front of me Rukia." At this point Rukia knew there was no point in questioning him. She got off the bed gingerly, still feeling the after math of her unbelievable orgasm, the sensitivity ringing down there with each movement eliciting a soft moan each time.

If Ichigo thought he couldn't get harder than he was wrong, just from seeing Rukia do this and her towel slowly fall to her hourglass hips showing her perfect B-cup breasts, pale with mulberry nipples, full, and looking like the most bitable breasts he's ever seen in his life, made his dick almost hurt with need to be touched.

He's wondered as her body grew, if she was as soft as she looked. Tonight he'll be finding out.

"Pull down my pants and pull out my cock now" Ichigo commanded. Rukia's eyes widened to saucers but she did as told.

When she pulled his pants and boxers past his huge erection it almost slapped her in the face. He was at least 10 inches and really thick; there was NO WAY he was going to fit into her! Rukia was starting to get scared, but once Ichigo said, "Touch it" that fear was forgotten.

Just from those words her flood of desire overwhelmed her. She was curious now; the precum that came out of the tip made her question what it tasted like.

Rukia touched the tip and spread the precum around gaining a guttural moan from Ichigo. She liked the sound of it and wanted to hear more so she started to rub him up and down his shaft like she read in some of her manga's. "God. Rukia" he moaned. With her other hand she cupped his balls and rubbed gently. Slowly she placed her tongue at the base of his cock and slowly licked her way up the length of him. "Oh god, Rukia! That's it baby don't stop. Ugh~"

Dragging her tongue back down to his base while still stroking his shaft and rubbing his balls, she this time sucked one side of his length up his cock, slightly grazing him with her teeth. "FUCK!" His voice was almost pleading and it brought out the domineering side of her, which liked this submissive side of him.

Thinking that, that was enough teasing Rukia took him into her mouth, starting with short strokes until she was halfway down his shaft and almost touching the back of her throat. Again she wondered how he was going to fit into her! Not that she'd let it get that far, this needed to end. She doubted he'd do it anyway, there was a line, and that one they _definitely_ shouldn't cross.

Glad she had a good gag reflex; she pushed even deeper, stroking in a twisting motion on the part that wouldn't fit and using her other hand to still massage his balls.

"Oh shit! He groaned" This was better than he ever imagined, better than he ever experienced, if he wasn't careful he would've come undone 4 times at least throughout this ordeal. Luckily, his stamina wasn't to be played with, but really! Even the best filatio girls at his school couldn't get him this far down and this was Rukia's first time!

Rukia took his shaft out of her mouth and continued massaging it; she then started sucking on his balls until satisfied with the urgent moans elicited from that "fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit Rukia, fuck!" His hands couldn't hold back anymore as he placed them into her silky soft raven tresses and gripped tight.

She moved her mouth back to his cock and started at the tip with slow deliberate circles until she took in all she could of him, sucking hard and harshly onto his steel rod, feeling him buck and pant. His hands anchoring her head to an even pace as he fucked her mouth raw. The moans and whimpers she made in his throat sent bolts straight to his nerves. When he was too close to his point, he let go of her hair and tried to back out of her. Rukia had other plans though; she gripped tight on his legs stopping him from movement and used her hand to rub at the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock. That's all it took for him to explode into her mouth, squirting his thick cum down her throat were she swallowed greedily. He tasted like strawberries but slightly salty, she couldn't get enough of it.

"Damn Rukia", Ichigo couldn't believe it. Rukia slowly slid him out of her mouth and looked up at her big brother innocently, making him hot all over. There was still a little bit of his seed that overflowed onto the side of her mouth which she seductively scooped up with her finger and placed in her wicked wanting mouth. Ichigo could feel himself getting hard again just from that. There's just something about seeing your seed on the woman you desire. It shows his claim to her, showing that only he could get her this dirty.

"Are you done punishing me now brother?" Rukia asked innocently. A part of Rukia wanted this to continue, she wanted to finally be one with her brother but the logical side kept screaming at her that this is wrong. Her brother couldn't possibly feel the way she does anyway.

All Ichigo could do was chuckle as he kicked off the rest of his clothing and laid down on the king sized bed and placed his hands behind his head in somewhat of a relaxed position.

Thinking this was possibly his agreement to it being over, Rukia quickly replaced her towel over her body and stood to leave. Before she could get 4 steps away Ichigo tsked.

"Now where do you think you're going Rukia?"

"Um… to take a shower"

"You don't think you got off that easily did you?"

Rukia didn't answer but instead turned to look at the smug grin on her brother's face with wide and scared eyes. "Nii-san, I told you I'm sorry. What more can you do to punish me?"

"Well, I'm going to ruin you for any other man." If Ichigo thought Rukia's eyes couldn't get any bigger, he was wrong. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for days. But first, you're going to hop on my dick and ride it like you do your horse and put those beautiful thighs to use."

* * *

**AN: **Okay so I'll try to post the second part today if my mom gets off my back. Since I'm sick that supposedly means I cant get on the computer *roll eyes*. I'm only on here now with the pretext of homework posting, luckily for me that's all I had to do for this chapter, that and some proofreading.

As for the chapter, descriptive? I know right. I like my lemons to be long and in detail, it helps make it more realistic. Though I see why I lot of people don't do it, this chapter alone took me almost 2 hours -non stop- to make, phew! I only have one position done on the next chapter and that took almost as long but I can't say it wasn't fun, I did a lot of lemon research. Thank Princess of Poison for that, hands down one of the BEST lemon writers on FF! I borrowed some of her lines from a ByaRuki fic she made, you 'll be able to pick it out if you've read it.

I may tell my mom I'm just doing homework and finish up the lemon today, hopefully she won't try to read over me O.O I'm sure she wouldn't approve of what she read. "Yeah mom I'm writing porn for English class", that line wont go over too well, I can see her face now xD

Anyways Review as always, love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Hey guys, so I decided to post this today also. This is EXTREMELY explicit, it made me even blush at some parts. This is the rest of what I wrote on the first day I made this so I dont have anything else left. I'll tell you more about it at the bottom so I dont spoil, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

_"Well, I'm going to ruin you for any other man." If Ichigo thought Rukia's eyes couldn't get any bigger, he was wrong. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk right for days. But first, you're going to hop on my dick and ride it like you do your horse and put those beautiful thighs to use."_

"N-n-nii-san, wha-what are you sa-saying?" Rukia couldn't help the flood of wetness that dripped from her core after he said that.

"Rukia, come over here and place my cock in your pussy."

"B-but—"

"Do it."

Rukia's throat went dry as she slowly walked over to her brother. How in the hell was she supposed to put that monster inside of her? How did the other girls last? "You're the only one I've ever gotten this hard for" Ichigo answered as if he could read her mind. 'Even if you weren't this hard with any other you would still be too big!' She thought incredulously.

Even so, Rukia got a prickle of pride from that fact, pleased that she had something over all the other girls that tried to take her Aniki away.

Once she was in front of him, Ichigo told her to take off the towel.

She slowly dropped the towel sheepishly, having never showed a boy her body before.

Ichigo could hardly believe how beautiful she was. She had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen body wise. Her face had no competition of course but this being the first time he's seen her fully in the nude since they were kids, he couldn't help but appraise and gawk. She was too perfect to believe.

Her pretty length of hair fell down her body like waterfalls, greatly contrasting the milky white and perfect color of her skin that gave off an ethereal glow from the shadow of the setting sun falling from the windows.

Her light-violet eyes seemingly heavy from her thick lashes, were looking off to the side of him from embarrassment, but he could detect the excitement in her orbs and smell her tantalizing arousal. Her button nose and cheeks were covered in an adorable blush and her full but small hot pink lips were set in a kissable pout. Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss her.

She had a bitable swan like neck that led to small but full bust, which nipples were already erect without any contact from him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile when thinking that. He was sure he could fit it all nicely in his hand, they were the perfect size. Not too big not too small. Why he only dated women with large boobs? Mainly to draw suspicion from his infatuation with his sister, but also because it amused him to see that jealous twinkle in her eyes even if her face stayed emotionless. Now he knows that the jealousy was less because of them taking her precious Aniki away, but more of her wanting to be in their place. 'Oh you will tonight Rukia, but much more so.'

Her tiny waist took a sharp cinch in and a wide expanse out for her womanly hips. She was nicely toned all over her body from her abs to sculpted and long legs that had the right amount of firmness. He couldn't wait to see her peachy ass. Just looking at her got him harder than he's ever been in his life.

"Nii-san, I still don't think you will be able to fit. I-I'm still a virgin, baka."

"Don't worry my precious imouto, I'll make sure you fit." He told her with a crude smile.

Rukia wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited. It didn't matter because he didn't give her any time to think about it. Ichigo quickly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her over the bed; he then positioned her thighs to the sides of his body and placed her hips over his aching erection. It was so big and she was so small, that she made contact with half of his length and it rubbed along her pussy forcing a restrained groan from Ichigo and a startled yelp from Rukia.

Ichigo didn't know how much longer he could restrain himself which is why he allowed Rukia to be on top so he wouldn't hurt her. The plan sounded good at first but the burning need to bury himself to the hilt without preparation inside of her was growing too strong just from this little stimulation.

Rukia knew from the darkening look in his dark chocolate eyes that he was losing his restraint. The look he was giving her was so piercing it made waves of her juices fall down her thighs and onto his monstrous cock.

Ichigo grabbed her hips almost painfully forcing her to stop her unconscious movements that were driving him crazy. He needed to control himself before they continued or he'd quickly meet his end without even penetrating her or completing his goal.

Looking down at him, her heart quickened by how handsome he looked staring at her with unbridled desire. His sun-kissed skin glistened under the afternoon glow. Rukia fell onto him placing her hands on top of his hard defined pectorals and abs. She really wanted to lick her way up and down them and catch every drop of sweat. She couldn't help but astonish the differences, her pale and small innocent body to his tanned and experienced stature.

Rukia lifted her thighs up a bit when she felt his bruising grip slacken and positioned him at her entrance slowly going down. She was the wettest she'd ever been in her life but it was still extremely painful trying to push him past her ring. "Uggh~!" Ichigo groaned as his tip filled inside her. Rukia bit her lip till it bled while sitting at the tip, trying to adjust to the intruding member, the initial pain brought a prickle of tears to her eyes. After a moment of Ichigo rubbing her hips in a soothing manner, Rukia slowly sat back down on more of his thick length until it reached her barrier. His dick felt like it was going to split her in half he was so thick. She was trying as much as she could to pull him out but Ichigo still had a strong hold on her hips and gravity wasn't helping either.

Ichigo couldn't believe how tight she was, the tightest he's ever had, almost painfully so, but damn did it feel good. It felt like he was in heaven the euphoria of it was almost too much.

Once his member hit her barrier he knew they'd have to switch positions for them to break it on the first try.

Ichigo flipped them over so that he was on top while keeping himself inside her. Rukia's face slowly morphed into pleasure the longer she had to adjust and when he moved a bit as they moved positions.

Ichigo couldn't take it any longer when he saw her bite her rose petal lips than lick them in an unconsciously seductive manner, he bent down to finally see if her lips were as soft as they looked.

They were actually softer than what he had imagined.

"Mmmgh…mm" Rukia moaned as Ichigo massaged his lips with hers then licked her bottom lip with his tongue tasting remnants of her blood, followed by a possessive bite asking for entrance which she quickly accepted. Never in her life did she believe she would ever be able to kiss her brother, she could only fantasize about the feeling.

His tongue expertly darted in her small orifice massaging with hers and every crevice inside as if searching for something. He couldn't get enough of her taste, 'did everything have to be so perfect with her?' He knew kissing her would be an insatiable addiction.

Ichigo pulled back a little coaxing her replicate what he had done. Rukia didn't disappoint and was a fast learner, she did what he had done and soon they were fighting for dominance. Ichigo won of course showing him being the alpha. Rukia conceited with a whimper which Ichigo couldn't hold a smirk back from.

They continued kissing like this desperate moans filling the air, Rukia playing with the hairs on the nape of this neck and him massaging her breasts until he felt her relax fully under him.

"Okay baby this is going to hurt, okay?" Ichigo said as he moved to hover over her lying form. "I'm sorry, I love you so much imouto-san" Ichigo pulled out a bit and thrust into her using the right amount of force. He usually didn't like to deal with virgins so never dated them but Rukia was another case. Even though they haven't gotten to the real fun part of it yet, this was already the best sex of his life. Plus, he could only imagine himself being the one to de-flower her even before he acknowledged his feelings. His first time told him he wouldn't allow her to be with any another man.

Rukia screamed out as he popped her cherry and most of his length was deep inside her. It was much more painful than she ever thought it would be and couldn't help the tears that poured out of her eyes which Ichigo quickly kissed away trying to distract her.

After a while of hearing her brother's soothing and loving words she nodded her head. "You can move now."

Ichigo gave her his last look of concern for the night as he moved with careful strokes, coaxing her to get used to his length. As a warning he spoke forebodingly, "I won't be so gentle with you next time." The seriousness was obvious in his eyes that left no room showing he would back out of that promise.

"Ah, ahh, aaah!" Rukia moaned as he slowly picked up his pace. The pain was gradually turning into pleasure and she couldn't help but want more.

Hearing her moans and whimpers was taking away his control. He wanted to hear more, much more. Until she was screaming begging for him not stop, to pound her with his cock until he broke her. Until she was singing his name like it was a prayer. The left over concern in his eyes evaporated and a sadistic glow overtook his perfect features.

"Rukia what do you want me to do? You want me to go faster?" Ichigo said as he slowed his rhythm teasingly.

"Ye-yesss, please don't stop Ichigo~." Rukia begged with her eyes closed.

Ichigo slowed even further but still continued is long strokes. "What do you want me to do, Rukia?"

"Fuck you Ichigo, I want you to fuck me. Please, please. Go faster, deeper, please. Please…" Rukia continued begging until Ichigo chuckled at how dirty his sister could be when pushed far enough. He allowed himself to go faster and deeper at an easy pace.

Soon their moans filled the room. As Ichigo went faster his balls slapped the bottom of her ass cheeks and the top of his thighs slapped the underside of hers. Rukia was screaming at this point, calling his name begging for him not to stop. "Uugh, Ici-**Smack-**i-**Smack**-go. Ah! Please ah, please don't stop." Rukia could feel him hit her special spot with each stroke and couldn't take the amount of euphoria he was evoking with each stoke that slowly turned brutalizing. "Please, deeper, deeper Nii-san. Fuck me like you said you would."

Ichigo never felt this good in his life, her tight warm sheath was sucking him in deeper and deeper making it hard for him to back out and forcing him to move even faster. The darkness inside of him was overtaking his reason and he started brutally slamming into her until he hit her womb with each stoke. The noises in the room filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin as they sweated, and his sisters pleasure filled screams and his guttural groans. "Fuck, Rukia. AHH!"

"Kami, Ichigo. Ah, ah. Something's happening. Something's coming." Ichigo reached over her pink wanton pussy to roughly rub her clit and grab her begging breasts and nipples that bounced up and down with each contact of skin they made.

Her pussy clamped painfully onto his dick as her climax started to reach. Ichigo brought both of her legs from behind his waist over his shoulders and put her flexibility to use as he mercilessly slammed into her sapping wet core.

"Nnngh, nnggh" At this point Rukia's words were unrecognizable and drool was slowly falling down her chin. He knew she was close and at the point where the climax would start so after he gave her a sloppy but passionate kiss, he quickly and savagely backed out of her and let her legs fall back on the bed.

"Ah, No!" Rukia didn't understand why he backed away. The feeling's she was getting were coming to its peak. Everything in her body wanted to orgasm but he stopped it. Rukia couldn't help but whimper from disappointment and ask, "Why?"

"Why?" Ichigo laughed sadistically. "What other reason? This is your punishment imouto. You'll have to beg for me to allow you to orgasm."

"Ichigo please, it's burning, I need it." Rukia begged, unsatisfied heat emanating from her skin.

"You need what?"

"You-"

"No, what exactly do you need." Ichigo grinned devilishly looking way too sexy to comprehend.

"I need… you… t-to fuck, me" Rukia said as her voice lowered to a whisper.

"What's that I didn't hear you?"

"Damnit, Ichigo! You know what I need!" Her temper flaring, he knew she didn't like games!

"No", Ichigo said with a condescending pout making him heartbreakingly cute. "You need to tell me Rukia, I'm not sure I quite understand, speak up too I don't think even bats could hear you." Rukia almost couldn't stand it, she didn't know if she should swoon or beat the shit out of him.

"Fuck me Ichigo, FUCK ME! Happy?"

Ichigo chuckled still not appeased, "You're going to have to ask me a bit nicer than that imouto."

It was all Rukia could do not to pull her hair out as she writhed on the bed continuously rubbing her thighs together, trying to get rid of some of her burning need.

'How does she not know how sexy she is?' Ichigo thought. Her eyes lightened to light purple from anger and lust all mixed into one. Ichigo could barely able to contain himself for rushing over there and fucking her brains out like she begged. He needed to show her who's controlling this though, needed to get her respect and compliance.

Rukia looked up at her brother with watering eyes, she had to use the puppy dog routine which she hated because she had to throw away her pride, even if it was for a few seconds and the outcome was more than worth it. "Please Nii-san, I'm begging you I'll do anything. Come over here and fuck me with your mouth-watering dick." Rukia begged lips quivering. She opened her legs to him as she got on her knees allowing her ass to hang in the air, wiggling it teasingly. Rukia spreading her nether lips from under her body, was all it took for Ichigo to be sunken deep inside her without a second though. "Eeeh!"

"Oh my Gods!" Their screams mingled as pleasure took over the initial pain of entering her tight pussy without preparation.

Rukia could hardly believe how full she felt; almost as if she were bloated, it was still painful but not as much as before. Desire clouded over and she started grinding her hips in circular motions coaxing her brother to move. Getting rid of the burning in her belly meant more than any pain.

"Haiaku, Ichigo"

This position was too tight for Ichigo, he thought he would lose his mind, the way his sister was moving her hips like a pro wasn't helping neither. This little vixen had to have some experience in this. The blood stain on the bed and her overwhelming tightness was the only proof to her only going off of instinct and not past relations. 'What have I awoken?' He thought proudly, 'finally someone who can keep up with me.'

With that Ichigo grabbed onto Rukia's hips and started anchoring in and out of her fast and hard. Play time was over. If Rukia wanted it, she was going to get it. His inner demon wasn't going to be held back any longer.

"Aahhh! AAHHH! No, no, no, no, no. Too much, too much!" Rukia wailed as her brother mercilessly beat his cock into her sopping pussy, viciously sucking him in deeper. The pleasure was getting to be too much.

Luckily they were on the second floor and his room was far from the front of the house, allowing her to be as loud as she wanted without any of the help hearing even a squeak.

Not heading her cries, he continued even harder until he touched her cervix with each smack of their skin. "Oh my… fuck!" Ichigo moaned, no longer able to control his motions.

The bed sheets scrunched up as Rukia knuckles turned into a death grip around them. Each rough thrust into her he made, sent her face deeper into the comforters. "Nnngh, ah, ah." It felt too good to Rukia, her body almost not being able to handle it but something inside wanting even more. Giving into it she called out to her brother. "Ichigo, nnnggh! Deeper please, harder! Fuck me until you break me, tear my pussy up. I want to feel every inch of you, every vein!"

Ichigo's brutalizing pace grew even faster to a point where he thought he might make actual tears in her. He didn't care any longer though; he was never able to go all out with a girl like this before they always passed out before he ever got close to getting fully into it. Who would have thought it would be his pure and innocent baby sister, who was even a virgin, being able to tame the beast within him. "Damnit Rukia~", he drawled out gruffly.

Ichigo leaned down over her still keeping his pace as he whispered huskily into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll never be able to be with another guy in your life without thinking of me and comparing to how I'm much better in every way. Not that I'd let you even be with another guy." Ichigo said with a dark chuckle that tickled Rukia ears a brought an excited shiver down her spin. "I will defile you; in the bedroom you will never be pure or innocent again. I will make you do things that even the sluttiest of women would blush at. I'm going to make you **_my_**_ little whore_, Rukia. You will be fucked so many ways you won't even know when we change in position, and I'll **keep **fucking you until that tight little pussy of yours breaks and my dick hurts. Do you understand?"

To show his possessiveness of her even further, he bit down harshly on the flesh between her shoulder and neck, making it bleed and leave a mark.

Throughout his statement Rukia kept moaning louder and louder as her screams mixed in. He kept to his word and fucked her even harder than believable. Still hunched over, he pooled her right leg over his shoulder and holding down her back, opening her up even farther in a way only someone trained could do.

Tears pooled and fell out of her eyes as the pleasure almost made her pass out and she didn't even orgasm yet! "Yeeeeeesssssss, plllleassse, fuck me just like that, make me your slut. Only for you, only for you."

When Ichigo pulled back from her ear he moved her leg back in place but closed her thighs together to make her even tighter if possible. He then put his hands down to her waist and held her toned stomach in a vice allowing him to make her thrusts that were surprisingly able to match his, harder. Rukia grabbed onto his forearm, needing more help to stay up as he never lost his stride in pummeling her.

"I own you, understand?"

"Yeeeesss, Nii-san always!"

"You are **mine **and **mine only**", Ichigo told her with a menacing growl.

"No one else but you. I promise n-no one else but yoooouuu." Ichigo growled pleased with her answer.

Waves rippled on her tight ass, now bright red from the loud slapping in skin, each time they made contact. Rukia continued mumbling incoherent words as Ichigo's muscles flexed from gripping her flesh in a bruising hold that was sure to leave marks. Rukia's sweaty hair fell down her back and the bed in beautiful waves that moved with each pound springing the smell of strawberry shampoo with sex in the air.

Ichigo grabbed harshly onto her hair and pulled her up, arching her back like a bow. His pace quickened to shorter thrusts with the change of position and Rukia cried out almost painfully making her voice jump with each smack, bouncing off the walls. "A-a-a-ah-ah-ahh!" Dry tear tracks cracked on her beautifully erotic face as her breasts bounced and heart speed erratically. Rukia didn't know what to hold on to so she grappled onto his hard flexing thighs that convulsed under her touch as her climax started increasing painfully. Tears welled in her eyes yet again threatening to fall, it was too much!

Ichigo lost himself completely even as he saw his sister in her state of duress completely at his mercy. His balls tightened telling him of his upcoming orgasm. Rukia teeth were gritted down and clamped tightly, still he pulled her lips to his mouth and a hot and wet kiss as they came to start of both their orgasms.

The start of the climax was too much for them both but it didn't stop their bodies from moving. Ichigo unconsciously moved his wandering hand from Rukia's breast and down to her clit, rubbing harshly.

Once Ichigo started rubbing Rukia saw white than black as her orgasm shook her body to its very core. It hurt so badly, but the pleasure was out of this world, too good for any human to take. She tried desperately to take his hand off of her angry red clit as tears fell from her eyes. Her mouth was dry from her screams so only loud whimpers and irratic moans voiced her torment.

"Fuck, ah! Shit, SHIT!" Ichigo spasmed, his once rhythmic thrusts turning relentless and random as Rukia's pussy clamped painfully tight on his engorged shaft filled with his cum, threatening to suck it in and never let go. He could almost cry from how painfully good it felt. It was so intense he felt as if he may be dieing. "AHh!" He screamed his first of the night that may be able to compete with Rukia's.

Rukia couldn't take it any longer, it was unbearable as her first time, and as her unending climax wrapped up she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, her silent screams straining her dry throat as she felt her brothers hot and searing cum explode out and fill her wanton pussy, so much of it spilling out mixed with hers onto the bed as her pussy milked everything he ever had in his balls, eliciting another small orgasm.

Ichigo gave 3 more striking thrusts against her flaming ass cheeks as he felt the most exhausted he's ever been in his life. They both fell on the bed, him on top of her, still inside. He was so sensitive that it felt almost impossible to pull out without passing out. Instead, he waited 5 minutes trying his best not to crush his unconscious but still shaking sister. When he did pull out, he still ended up shaking uncontrollably almost as if he were having a seizure. Blood and cum coated his tender cock showing their brutal sex. He didn't care though, once he pulled out it took everything in him to pull Rukia into his arms and pull a light blanket from the end of the bed onto them as he fell unconscious. Their bodies shaking uncontrollably as if cold, even though they were terribly hot.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so that's it, that's the first lemon, phew! It was hard work but extremely fun! I can finally say in the fanficiton world that I have made a lemon haha. It was pretty intense too huh? I don't know, I just always imagine Rukia and Ichigo to be sex gods, and when those gods come together oh hell! This is more of Ichigo showing off his stuff though because you can't expect Rukia to be able to keep up with him fully on her first time can you? I made sure she had a lot of potential to become a devastating sex kitten after this though.

As Rukia and Ichigo's sex life heats up Rukia's innocence starts to die, she becomes a lot more unconsciously seductive and teasing making poor old Ichigo crazy and lose his mind. The boys at school wanted to defile her, now looking at her makes them cum in their pants! HAHA! Maybe its an excuse to get more punishments, oooh you bad girl you. Hey what else is she going to do to combat the jealousy she cant hold back any longer but by trying to steal more of her Nii-san's attention. At least this is how I think the story should progress, what do you guys think? Give me ideas on how I should continue this, I'll don't know if I should end it in a couple more chapters or make it into a full story. I think I enjoy writing this more than Virgin Diaries and that's saying something. The only reason I havent continued that is because I have absolutely no idea how to continue it. I hope this story doesnt fall into that trend.

But speaking of this story, sorry for my rambling. Tell me if you liked it or not and give me reviews. I love you guys and I love reading your reactions and opinions. If you made it this far and didnt head my warnings I shouldnt see any flames .


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Just couldnt hold back, I love writing this story so much! I appreciate the reviews and opinions I got specifically a teshichan's because theirs was the only one I saw before I wrote this. It was a really helpful review too so I hop I made you happy teshichan with this chapter, I was actually going to go along with your opinion anyway since the beginning but I changed it up a little too because of Princess of Poison's review.

As for my POV switching problems, it's mainly just my writing style. I like to write by the 'god' POV -I made that up- meaning I write as if everyone's thoughts are on loud-speaker, only for the audience of course. I try to make it flow well so that you aren't completely confused especially if it's focusing on one persons thoughts. I tried to be more mindful of it this chapter though.

More characters are getting recognized here _and _there's some more lime :D I know how much you guys liked my last chapter so I thought I'd keep the heat going between Ichigo and Rukia. Hey it's good filler and I enjoy writing it because I have problems. Don't judge, okay you can, but dont be a hypocrite.

Here's something I havent done yet: **Disclaimer: I dont see the point in posting these all the time, I always forget. Anyway I OWN NOTHING... well except for my computer... well barely that :3**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Present Day_**

When Rukia woke up the next day she was in her bed, cleaned, and in her pajamas. The only evidence of her affair with Ichigo was from the pain in her loins and butt, and the bruising on her hips and stomach. When she looked in the mirror she saw the blue tones and unmistakable hand prints, not to mention the raised welt of the bite mark on her neck. She felt like hell but was oddly satiated.

Besides this, she felt shame. Complete, and abominable shame. How could she let it get that out of control? How could she allow herself to get lost in her feelings and egg her brother on? And the things she said, Kami! How embarrassing! But damn did it feel good. She'd probably never feel that good ever again in her life!

'But not just that, he came inside me too! Thank the Gods that Otou was adamant about putting me on birth control when I was 15. Something about how all of his children should be well protected. Even so, how could Ichigo be so reckless!'

It didn't matter if she wanted it or not though. Ichigo's temper was the worst in the family's even more so than herself, she couldn't ever go against him if last night was evident enough. He also always got what he wanted no matter the obstacle, if it didn't happen yesterday it was going to happen someday even if it was a form of punishment and nothing more.

During the school day, Rukia was barely able to walk; people often questioned her of her slight limp which she just laughed off prettily saying she rode her horse too long. This gained weird looks from the guys who imagined her riding other things to make her limp. She didn't understand their looks so just smiled at this politely.

It was even more impossible to sit! She had to change the place she relaxed her weight every 5 seconds, she couldn't even stay on her hips or thighs because they were so bruised. By third period she gave up and stayed in the nurse's office regularly applying her Otou's special ointment to the most painful areas every hour. It was because the ointment that she was able to walk normally by the end of the day and had only slight discomfort. By tomorrow the bruising should only be a light pink and there would be no more proof of her indiscretion.

Now she was walking towards the man she'd been avoiding all day. Usually she'd eat lunch with Ichigo and his friends but today she decided extracurricular school work was more important and stayed in the library after helping out some of the staff do random tasks.

She tried not to think of the past night at all though, or its implications on their relationship. 'I mean I know he said he'd make me into h-his…_whore_…", Rukia thought, disturbed but more than a little turned on, "but, it was probably just something said in the heat of the moment. I can't imagine him being serious.' Even though she thought this something deep inside told her he was a 100% serious and planned to put his promise into action any chance he got.

Caught in a daze, Rukia let her hips sway more than usual and her pace slow down. This brought every guy in the areas heated gaze upon her teasing backside. Profanities and swears were thrown into the air but either Rukia was oblivious to it or didn't notice.

"Hey, my favorite Kurosaki! How are you doing this fine afternoon?" A chipper voice called after a particularly drawled out curse.

Rukia looked up from her musings to see a guy with one of the brightest smiles in the world. The sun in the background acted as a halo giving him an angelic glow. He looked almost identical to her older brother Ichigo except that he had black hair, ice blue eyes, tad lighter complexion, and a bit bulkier stature.

Overall, he was very good-looking, his gentle aura, boisterous attitude, and welcoming ambiance made him one of the most popular guys in school. Many fangirls were jealous of any girl who got too comfortable with his kindness, and only allowed Rukia and him to be close. Actually many of them shipped them together.

"Ohayo Kaien-sempai, I'm doing fine as usual." Rukia beamed with a breathtaking smile rivaling his own.

"I see, you're almost taking out traffic there, are you teasing or are you just this naturally alluring?" Kaien questioned with a guffaw.

"Hmm? What are you talking about Kaien-sempai?" Rukia asked confusion prettily gracing her features as she questioned in earnest.

'Wow this beauty has no idea how attractive she is does she? **Grounded**. Just my type of girl, I don't think I've ever wanted to be with someone this badly before. Not to mention how hard I get just looking at her up close, it's hard to keep a conversation with her for too long without letting my gaze drift.' Kaien thought.

"There's something different about you today Rukia." Kaien speculated noticing the dim of innocence her eyes normally exuded.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Rukia couldn't help but blush, damn that stutter. 'I thought I only did that with Ichigo! Oh shit, does he know? Is it written all over my face? Do I smell like sex?! No, no that can't be it I showered after I woke up and then took another bath 5 minutes afterwards thinking that would make everything from last night go away.'

"Hmm, just an observation. You seem more experienced somehow." Kaien spoke as he walked around her as if searching for something on her person. He couldn't help but gawk every once in a while but kept his lecherous thoughts at bay –which was pretty hard, literally-. "Eh, maybe I'm just imagining it, you're just as cute as normal, actually probably more so today." Kaien concluded with a proud smile, almost as if he won an award or something.

Throughout his appraisal, Rukia couldn't help but squirm thinking he figured out her secret. All she could think was, 'well that didn't take long for the world to know.' But when he concluded his theory she let out a small breath of air she didn't remember holding in. "Thank you Kaien-sempai you're too nice."

"Eh Kurosaki don't be so modest, you've got to know what you do to me." A suggestive but lighthearted grin didn't escape his face and since Rukia was still so innocent to the woa's of men she didn't comprehend his underlying message.

"Umm, no I don't actually. Hopefully it's nothing painful." Rukia pondered genuinely concerned that she was putting him in pain somehow.

"Haha, you never cease to amuse me. I guess, in a way it's painful…" Kaien looked up to the sky as he thought hard about it. "But I guess it's also nice, in a way."

At this point Rukia was completely lost. Kaien liked to go off on tangents like this which were usually amusing but since she was in a rush it was bothersome. "Um, Kaien I have to go. Me and Ichigo are going to etiquette class today and were going to be late if I don't hurry."

Quickly getting out of his daze he stops her before she can take a step away from him. "Oh wait, I wanted to tell you that were going to the Beach tomorrow; it's supposed to be really hot so I didn't want to subject you to something uncomfortable." Kaien said with a sheepish grin, "I'll pick you up at 10 so that it doesn't get too hot heading over there. Text me if you have any problems okay?"

"Of course, promise not to go all Sherlock Holmes on me when you see my bathing suit. I bought a new bikini; it'll be my first time in a two piece so I don't want to feel like it doesn't look right." Rukia laughed missing the spark of lust in his eyes.

Kaien coughed trying to distract himself from his thoughts of Rukia in a bikini, and him being the first guy to see it. Guys around them who heard her ran into their own fantasies and indecently either tripped onto their faces or slammed into other objects. Kaien turned away trying to deter her from being able to see his sudden arousal. "Yeah, I'll see you then." Kaien laughed as he walked off waving his hand in the air.

Unbeknownst to Rukia, Ichigo was in the distance hearing their whole conversation.

* * *

He couldn't believe it! Didn't she learn after last night? Did he not make his preamble clear enough for that midget?! 'I'm oblivious and **_I_** thought it was clear enough!'

And what was Kaien doing obviously drooling over her? It was clear he was gawking more than a few times at Rukia. Sadly or maybe thankfully, she was still too innocent to discern his come-ons or suggestive plays. The only reason he didn't march over and punch his friends face in, or pull his imouto away was because this chick named Senna kept trying to get his attention by tugging on his shirt.

Okay 'chick' was probably too impersonal to say. He's known her since he was 12 so in a way they're friends, not voluntarily on his side though.

Senna had dark purple hair that she kept in bow and brown eyes. She was pretty but he never got with her because she was almost as flat as his sister but not even close to as full. Going out with her would ruin his rep of only going out with big breasted bimbos. Not only that but she was always around him, always trying to touch him in some way and get his attention. He wasn't oblivious enough to not see her obvious attraction to him even though he's always been very uninterested and impartial around her. He didn't get it, after 4 years wouldn't you get a clue? Well not this chick.

Suddenly an idea came upon him, he wouldn't be able to make a repeat of last night later on because they had etiquette classes and he had late karate practice, but he could still ruin her date plans. A wicked grin unfolded on Ichigo's face making the girls around him swoon and faint, he didn't pay attention to them though he had more important matters to get to. He pulled out his Iphone 6, his dad's company being the first in japan to get the phone before it came out to the public, and sent a forward message to all his friends.

**To: All the Idiots**

**From: Ichigo**

**Beach party tomorrow at 10. Come or don't, Idgaf.**

Ichigo's smile faltered when he remembered his sister would be in a bikini with most of her unmarred skin barred…. 'DAMNIT! Why don't I ever think anything through when it comes to her? She will be the death of me someday! Fuck! I can't say 'never mind', that will get the ones not coming interest in doing just that. My friends are too evil to allow any of my slip ups.' Ichigo thought vehemently. 'Ah well, I'll kill anyone who tries to touch her.' Not a doubt in his mind.

When Rukia and Kaien said their farewells, Rukia started walking gracefully to him. Her face was emotionless but her eyes were a wary violet. Once Ichigo's gaze fell on her, a light blush dusted her cheeks and she looked elsewhere but him. She was way too cute for him to handle. The look on her face brought memories of last night and how she was begging him to be inside her with a similar face. The thought made his cock slowly rise to attention. 'Oh not good, calm down, calm down. Fuck, one round of sex and I can't control myself around her anymore.' He couldn't help it, she owned his body now, and any man would gladly fall to his knees after being with Rukia Kurosaki for one night, hell even one minute.

"Hey Onii-san, sorry to keep you waiting are you ready?" The girls around Ichigo that were talking animatedly to him or around him, he didn't know, suddenly stopped. Looks of appraisal, jealousy, indifference, or even lust fell on his sister.

"Yeah, lets go. Why'd you make me wait midget? And where were you at lunch?"

All wariness and embarrassment escaped her as she became furious with his condescending attitude. She didn't show him her fury though; she took on a haughty look and somehow made her 5'1 stature look down upon him. "If you must know—

"I do." Ichigo annoyingly cut in. Seeing the warning flash in her eyes he smirked. She was so easily riled up.

"Ahem, **_if_**you must know… I had to deal with your ex-girlfriend and best friend, so if anything my tardiness was **_your _**fault. Of course you won't acknowledge it as such because your ego is so big, it won't let sense and logic into that vacuüm brain of yours. No, not the cleaning equipment you imbecile, the scientific connotation. As for lunch, I don't think that's any of your business."

"Hmm, I think you meant denotation, the scientific definition is its base meaning." Ichigo said looking uninterested as he started to walk away from her. Though seeing her bristle had him wheezing with laughter in his mind.

It was all Rukia could not do to drop her act and sock him in his arrogant mouth. Instead she gritted her teeth and walked briskly pasted the snickering girls with her head held high. She walked in front of Ichigo with straight and purposeful steps to show that his besting her for a moment didn't get to her.

Ichigo laughed quietly as he sat back and watched his sister sway her sinful hips. Every once in a while he could see the bottom part of her ass and black lace cloth of her boy shorts. Ichigo tsked, that was not good, no wonder the guys stared longer than usual and Kaien gawked longer than he would at her clothed lush behind.

Any guys could get hypnotized and he certainly wasn't an exception. Deciding to tease her he took two strides to catch up to her shorter ones.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed her by the waist ending her inner fuming and relaxing her ass on his growing erection. "Uuh~" Rukia moaned quietly, Ichigo mentally moaned too and let his eyes roll. Just that little contact felt like all the stress in the world melted away.

Rukia quickly placed her hands on his arms trying to release his hold causing her butt to arch into his already tenting arousal. "Ah!" Whimpers fell unprecedentedly out her mouth, she needed him to let go of her quickly!

Instead Ichigo leaned down after checking that none of their school mates were around and whispered in her ear. "You need to either get a bigger skirt or pull it down better unless you want this to become a problem." The breath he emanated onto her ear made her shiver and wiggle in his grasp causing his manhood to become fully erect, control was wearing thin. He didn't show this though, Ichigo smirked and continued, "You do know what will happen if—" Ichigo jerked up roughly into Rukia's ass causing her to scream and moan loudly with which she covered hurriedly with her hand on her mouth. "—THIS, becomes a problem right?" People looked their way but ignored them thinking they were lovers and hugging.

Rukia could feel herself increasingly getting wet, which was not good. She had to appease him somehow and get him off her before they made their list of regrets even longer. Rukia nodded quickly trying to stop her unconscious grinding on him, from her body's reaction to his close proximity. Rukia couldn't believe how her body betrayed her.

Ichigo was surprised himself but he just chuckled. He backed up a little but not enough so that he was still hording over her. They were on a busy street that students from their academy didn't frequent, anyone who would notice them wouldn't think twice about what they were doing.

Ichigo slowly moved his palms down from her hips and down the slope of her perfect ass, enjoying the shiver of excitement from her. He groped her until he met the base of her skirt and felt under until he found what he was looking for.

"I-Ichigo, w-what are you doing? You idiot! Look where we are!"

"Sshh, you caused this yourself." Ichigo moved his fingers under her panties teasingly knowing she was dripping wet with need. He'll make her as helpless as she's made him -and he's sure- many other guys throughout the day.

Suddenly, Ichigo tugged her panties up until they were scissoring her folds and causing much needed friction as she wiggled around. Profanities and whimpers left her mouth and she slowly started begging for him to stop.

"S-stop this Onii-san, w-we can't do thisss." Rukia begged unconvincingly, the desire and need was in her voice as she gripped tight on his strong thigh and upper arm.

"Hmm, your such a bad girl Rukia. Already getting wet from this. You're like a little slut. Are you my little slut Rukia, do you like it when I tease you like this?"

"N-n-no, Onii… stop this." Rukia's eye lids fell hazily as he continued his torturous pulling letting his erection grind on her partially clad heat.

Instead of stopping, he continued with rougher pulls and harder thrusts from his cock as he dry fucked her deliberately but harshly allowing dull claps sound as his clothed slacks hit her still tender cheeks.

Rukia's moans started getting loader and loader even with her hand over her mouth and tears started to burn her eyes. How could something like this get her so turned on? Rukia could feel her climax coming, not as intense as last night but almost as gratifying.

"Do you want me to continue fucking you like this?" Ichigo as huskily, not an etch of strain in his voice.

Even though Rukia desperately wanted him to fuck her hard and rough, to take off all of their clothes and do it right then and there and let everyone watch as she told him to fuck her like no tomorrow. She couldn't do that, they needed to stop this no matter what her heart and her body wanted, logic was her principle. "Nng-noo!" He decline came out as an erotic moan as her orgasm kept building more and more. "N-nooo, stop this~." Right on the precipice of her orgasm as her mouth started salivating from holding back her noises, Ichigo chuckled evilly and pulled away.

"Uh!" Rukia didn't know what she should do with herself, her body screamed for release but she couldn't yell at him for something she told him to do, no matter how cruel it was.

Ichigo pulled her panties back down into place making sure it was placed correctly _everywhere_, and pulled her skirt down as far as it could go over her full bottom so that she looked appropriate. Any boob man could easily become an ass man by looking at hers. It was firm but soft, round and slightly wide from her hips with the _perfect_ amount of mass. She also had the most adorable dimples at the top of them. He wanted to fuck her so bad it was unbearable. Unlike her though, he knew how to release his tension.

Giving a hearty pat on her ass, he put his hands in his pockets strolling on with a merry whistle as if none of that happened and he didn't leave his sister behind him heaving and moaning like a bitch in heat.

She could barely contain herself, each pass of her thighs created friction to her core making it ache and flood in her panties. 'Damn him! I hate him so damn much sometimes!, UUGH!"

Ichigo could feel her heated and piercing glare at the back of his head but he continued on his merry way as if she was just as happy as he was.

'Sadistic Bastard'

* * *

**AN: **Wow Ichigo's pretty sadistic isnt he? And he said Rukia was the mischievous one, well she is, but in these cases were she's not sure how to react on his advances she cat really pull out the guns. She doesnt want to cheer him on so what would be the point. Trust me though as Rukia becomes more _aware_ as you see she isnt in this chapter, she finds herself liking to play more and more with guys' direction of thinking, ha. Oh and if you thought this public lime was good, just wait. There will be much more trepidation places in the future were they _actually_ get it on :D

As you guys can tell, I listen to your opinions and reviews so if you have some ideas on what should happen at the beach and whether or not I should write about them at etiquette class and what they do, tell me~ It will make writing A LOT easier and updates A LOT faster.

See you guys, and again thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I did it! I was able to type another chapter up for you guys! This one is pretty long too. I didn't mean to drag it out though, I just wanted to get to the beach part but sadly I wasn't able to make it to the lime :( Oh well you've guys had one in most of the chapters, portioning is good. Hell what am I talking about? More ecchi the better huh? :D

Since no one said they wanted me to put in the etiquette class part or not, I put a rush through of it in. There's not any dialogue and mainly just narration. To answer some of your reviews I'll put your guys' names and my comment:

**Void: **I agree with him needing to suffer for killing her self confidence, even though that wasn't his purpose in dating the types of girls he did. He likes getting a rise out of her so he wasn't really aware of the mean things he said to her, or that she took it to heart. STILL, he will pay with his own medicine. Jealous Ichigo on the way! Oh and he will be shrugging off fangirls too to get to his imouto!

**ej: **Don't remember using that term in the fic -even though I've seen it used before- I'll re-read to make sure. I did say this was EXPLICIT **many **times, **multiple **times lol, even in the summary, guess I didnt use enough descriptive words. I did notice that I was lacking in description in the last chapter though, that was mainly because I was rushing since I wasnt allowed to be on the computer and I really wanted to put that chap out as I said in my AN. My other chapters have been pretty descriptive except in describing the school. I dont really know how to describe a really rich and lavish school without making it over the top *ehem* "gold lockers" hehe *sweatdrop*. But I did put that the students didnt go in the direction they did AND that it was a busy street. Either way the greater the possibility of them being caught, the more anxious the moment seems eh? Building ambiance here. "LET ME BE GREAT!" Kidding ^-^'

**lissa**: Yeah, I got interested in it because of this ff called Dirty Desires by Death's Little Birdie. You guys should check it out, I got this idea from it and my drive to make it. ByaRuki fics have helped egg me on too. I dont find incest wrong in fanfiction emphasis on fiction. Plus we know that Ichigo and Rukia _arent _ really related so it's really just a scene change for them. In life I'm pretty open minded too, it's your life do what you want. I cant force you to do anything, I'll just live my own. That goes for my opinon on same sex relations too and so on. I might not find it attractive for myself but I have no problems if you do :)

**teshichan: **Hey no problem, and thanks for the review again. I'm glad you enjoy this :D **This **chapter is actually the calm before the storm lol, and next chapter is the rain before the hurricane. KaienxRukia fluff for you here. Don't worry there's going to be more next chapter and your going to meet a lot of people too! RukiaxHarem next chapter too actually. I love her harem fics! Lets see *wink wink* how long _anyone _can keep their hands off of her in that swimsuit, Ichigo's got competition. Thank you for the encouragement, it means a lot!

Now that were done with the specific questions, everyone else who said they enjoyed the chapters -in one form or another, yeah I'm talking to you mister cold shower and 'I need to change my boxers' guy- thank you! As you see I try to update about every to every other day. Don't always expect this though. I'm just having so much fun writing this and the ideas keep flowing through my mind on what to do next. I've already decided the next scene for the lemon :D

Without further ado!

_ofuro - bathing room_

* * *

The rest of the day went by surprisingly fast for Rukia. When her and Ichigo arrived at etiquette class they were 20 minutes late, which was to be expected with all the hold ups. They walked into a large building that was known to hold many large parties for what you would call the "aristocrats" of Karakura. Only the exceedingly wealthy with exceptional family backgrounds got a membership into the committee that held the parties, and multiple classes that took place here. Unnecessary to say, the kids that took the class with them, were spoiled and snobbish. Some went to the Academy along with Ichigo and Rukia, were home schooled, or traveled abroad and only came back for the class since it was held once every two weeks or for some other event.

The kids all met in one of the smaller ballrooms. It was decorated to look like a western Renaissance design, while other rooms were more Japanese traditional or culturally diverse so that the students could digress beyond their own cultural etiquette.

They all sat next to ornate tables with dinnerware even though they rarely ate. It was only for practice purposes. The dinnerware had western eatery because that was what they were studying.

Any one would expect to get in trouble for their tardiness, but since the teacher Honda-sensei had a crush on Ichigo, they got off the hook.

She swooned and blubbered like an idiot when Ichigo gave her an incredulous story about how they came across a poor kitten in a burning building and since the firefighters were evil scum who didn't care about the life of the defenseless animal, he had to strip off his clothing –which is why they aren't tattered- and fight through the fires of hell to save it and give it to its owner who was of course, so grateful that they invited him and Rukia over for cookies from which they incidentally lost track of time. How overtop it was to Rukia that their teacher listened with a tissue close to her eyes as crocodile tears fell.

Not only that, but Honda-sensei, who was 25, wore thick glasses that magnified her eyes, a tight bun, and dull clothing, was also drooling over her fantasies of him without any clothes and continuously asked if he was alright while tending to every one of his needs as class progressed.

She barely taught so everyone else just got on their phones and talked. Honda-sensei as usual, ignored Rukia who was so used to her antics that she was only a bit annoyed. The only good thing about being left horny was that she was easily able to ignore her. Dying from waiting on her internal heat to pass was a lot more sufferable than having to hear the perverted cougar talk. I mean _really_ how was she not arrested by now? The things she's said and hinted at Ichigo somehow went unnoticed to the rest of the class. When questioned, Ichigo just shrugged and said he didn't notice. Is _SHE _the only one who hears the crazy the things this woman says? How does Honda-sensei not understand that what she implies to a 17-year-old student is not at all appropriate and could land her in a jail cell? It constantly baffled Rukia, maybe she should extend her rights as a trustworthy and respectable student by informing parents that their children may be victims of a child predator. Okay maybe the teacher only focused on Ichigo, and as far as she knew she kept her hands _mostly_ to herself, but what about the next student after they left, he may not be so lucky! Right?

By the time etiquette class ended, which was thankfully quickly, Ichigo was already heading off to Karate lessons so he called another car to pick him up. No one else but Ichigo could leave early, no matter what the case. Yet still no one but Rukia questioned the professionalism of their teacher.

Rukia left right when they were dismissed saying goodbye to a few friends. A few guys came up to her, probably because her brother wasn't possessively standing around her like a guard dog, and asked her out. She turned them down with a bow and said that she already had a date. They looked forlorn but she didn't catch it as she was called by her chauffer to go home.

* * *

Once home, she did her homework which consisted of the days English and Science which was easy but once she got to Math she was lost. That was the class she skipped to go to the infirmary so she had no idea what to do for the new assignment.

After trying to get through Math, Rukia went to hang out with Yuzu and Karin as they talked about the slumber party. Supposedly this girl named Mio peed her pants when they told scary stories. Yuzu identified with her because she was really scared too but Karin continued to laugh hysterically about it, Rukia just grinned at her sister's lack of compassion.

Afterwards, they all went to eat dinner which was grilled fish, rice and stew and then took a bath together continuing to gossip about their day.

"Wow Rukia-nee, your freaking hot!" Karin said with a chuckle as they shredded their clothes in the basket room and walked off to the next room that was similar to an ofuro but without a toilet.

"I told you Karin." Yuzu chimed in.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Rukia didn't understand their implications.

"You're kidding right?" Karin deadpanned. "You've got the body of a goddess! How do you keep the slobbering idiots away? You must have admirers as far as the eye can see, and that's just with your clothes on!"

"I guess…" Rukia looked at her body trying to see what they were as they all settled into the relaxing tub. "Never really look at myself like that. I doubt I'm a goddess though, my boobs are pretty small." Rukia cupped a breast to enhance her point.

Karin just rolled her eyes, "Cut the crap Rukia, your breasts are nice. Not too big, not too small. Trust me any guy would love your breasts especially when he sees that junk in the trunk! You're perfectly proportionate for your size. If your breasts were any bigger, they'd throw you off. Not to say that your body is all that makes you pretty. Your face is breathtaking and with a personality like yours you could be an ogre and still be beautiful. But back to that butt—" Yuzu giggled, "I mean look at this thing." Karin got up pulling Rukia with her to turn her around by the waist and standing back as if she was an artist inspecting her work. "I wish I get a butt like this, yours is perfect."

"Nee-san what happened to your hips?!" Yuzu asked staring bug-eyed at Rukia's sides that still had deep red splotches from bruising.

"Yeah Rukia-nee, what the hell happened to you? Did one of those boys man handle you at school? Where was Ichi-nii, he's supposed to be protecting you?" Karin questioned with furrowed brows. "Once Otou gets word of this he's going to kill Ichi-nii." The thought brought a devilish smirk on Karin's face as she thought of her brother getting mercilessly beaten by their father.

"Oh, nothing like that." Rukia sweat dropped, she plopped back down into the water to get their lingering eyes off her before they found another bruise. "Um, I just wore my belt too tight is all."

The twins looked at her suspiciously, neither believing that at all. "What belt?" Karin asked. "Yeah Nee-san, I didn't see you wear a belt at all yesterday." Yuzu continued.

Rukia could feel her sweat falling fast as she thought up a logical reason. She hoped they thought her perspiration was from the hot bath and not because she was guilty of some tryst. Even though if it was the debaucherous truth, they didn't have to know! 'Damn Ichigo and his rough handling of my body!' "That's because I wore it _AFTER _you guys left…I wanted to try on my outfit for my date with Kaien-sempai and accidentally fell asleep in it. I told you about my outfit right Yuzu?" Rukia laughed warily hoping her reasoning was solid enough.

"O…kay." Karin concluded looking at her sister weirdly, turning to her twin she changed the subject. "Yuzu did you put my purple nail polish back? I want to paint my nails with it."

'Phew, I didn't know what excuse was best for that. My sisters are way too observant for their own good.' Rukia thought as she tuned out their conversation and prayed that her bruising was gone by tomorrow, she didn't need Kaien seeing them and coming to some ridiculous conclusion.

After bathing, the girls spent a whole night watching movies and spending sisterly time together. They had a whole summer of hanging out but ending a busy week like this was the way they preferred. Rukia and her sisters are very close even though she's 4 years their senior. She never thought of it that way though, the girls were very mature for their age and Rukia happened to be pretty childish at times so they got along as if they all were the same age. Their father often referred to them as triplets with how close they were, the girls were usually inseparable.

Rukia went to bed with the twins at around 1 and dreamt of chappies, two of them having been Kaien and Ichigo in a suit.

* * *

When Rukia woke up the next day refreshed and revitalized, she checked in the mirror and noticed her bruises were completely gone. She placed more ointment on after her bath and it worked miracles. After taking her shower and brushing her teeth, she thought she should put more on for good measure.

_Knock, Knock_

"Come in." Rukia called distractedly while she ruffled through her closet. Even though she told Kaien she bought **_a _**bikini… that wasn't totally true. She actually bought 10. 'Hehe, they all just looked so kawaii~ especially a few Chappy ones. Plus Otou gave me my allowance beforehand and since school was starting I thought I'd splurge a bit.'

Rukia wasn't an avid shopper; she was actually very good with money, actually more than Ichigo which said something since he was the biggest penny pincher known to man. Rukia just understood when and when not to spend.

Each swim suit was a different color and different design. She had an orange one with white polka dots and frills on the edges. A purple string bikini with dark blue stripes, a dark blue one piece with the back out and hole extending from her side to her other, so that, that was the only strip covering her midriff, a pink one with Chappy's face on the left breast and small chappy heads on the bottoms, a dark green bikini with a purple swim skirt with the bottoms and purple stripes on the top, a black string bikini with a light blue clasp in the middle of the breast bone and the same color fringe strings coming off the top and bottom, also a gray one, white, hot pink, and light blue.

"Hey Nee-san, I came up to help you find a swim suit. I could feel you panicking from down stairs in the kitchen, you must be nervous." Yuzu observed with a girly giggle.

"Ugh, yeah. This is torture! I can't decide what is too revealing and what is too childish! I'm SO confused! Help me, help me please Zu!"

"Haha, okay let me see." Yuzu walked over to where Rukia was deep in the closet. Inside it was cream colored with accent lights adjacent to each other and an ornate chandelier in the middle over where a comfy backless cushion resided. Randomly placed were antique brass, body length mirrors varying in size and width. There were two mini dressing rooms opposite each other with mirrors on each part of the wall. The closet had one side filled with shoes of all types, sun glasses, bags, and coats on wall, and a variety of tops and bottoms on the other.

Each girl in the family had a closet similar to this that, whether they wanted it or not, was filled with the clothing of their choice by fashion experts and pilfered by their maids when they got too small and sent for donation.

Rukia and Karin didn't care much for it even though Rukia has come to an agreement that only she can fill it and that the maids can continue taking her old clothes as long as the twins got to check beforehand. She wasn't against donating the clothes but Yuzu and Karin preferred wearing her hammy downs than have a fashion expert fill their closets every month. If they wanted something specific, the girls would go to a local mall and buy something cheap unless they really wanted it. The girls weren't spoiled by any means from their glamorous life and chose to keep it that way.

"Hmm, Nee-san… I think since you're trying to become Kaien's girlfriend, right—" Yuzu looked up to Rukia for an answer. Rukia shrugged, she wouldn't mind going out with Kaien, she really liked him and he seemed to like her. He was a nice guy and they liked a lot of the same stuff. Her indiscretion with Ichigo will stay in the past and they will continue to be just brother and sister, nothing more. Somehow the thought saddened her but she ignored it. Something in the back of her mind told her he wouldn't like her doing so but she ignored that too. He must know that what they're doing is wrong. It's best they move on and she get over her brother complex by finally dating. "—so you should wear the white one."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't even notice this one. Yuzu raised it up to Rukia's body as they peered at it through the mirror. Rukia nodded, "It's perfect."

"Try it on, I want to see." Yuzu commanded with sparkles in her eyes."

Rukia giggled. "Okay, hold on." Rukia beamed as she walked into the dressing room happy she found the perfect swim suit for her date.

When Rukia stepped out, she walked a little towards Yuzu and did a slow turn. The swim suit was hot but cute, daring but still modest. The top had a thicker cloth than most swim suits but didn't have a cup, her breasts were perky and held up without it. It had tight ridges making it look wavy around the bodice which extended to the bottom of her ribs. Even though it was low, the part directly under her breasts was cut wide in between it in a diagonal way, all the way around to the back. The cleavage extended low but not too much so that it killed her modesty. There were also straps holding it all up.

The bottoms were similar in the texture as the top but only for the waist strap that looked similar to a thick belt but low on her hips, the actual bottom part was like a normal swim suit texture. Overall, it accentuated her curves and made her appear to be a sexy angel.

"Thank you so much Yuzu, this looks great! Now I just need to pack my bag with a towel, hair ties, and some sunscreen, brush my hair and put on my dark purple sun dress.

"Oh that one on the bed? Oh it's so cute!" The sun dress had no straps, it had wider ridges in its corset and had wide ruffles extending out of it like a wave but was still form fitting. Rukia paired it with cute white flip-flops and put her hair into a long pony tail with a purple bow.

After Rukia finished dressing and getting ready, while she was chatting with Yuzu her phone buzzed. Rukia looked at her phone; it was a message from Kaien.

**From: Kaien Shiba**

**Hey, omw in 10. Are you ready? Can't wait to see my favorite Kurosaki ;D**

At the same time a knock came from the door. Rukia was still smiling at the text when her brother casually walked in and patted Yuzu's head in a form of a greeting.

"Hey midget, where are you going?" Ichigo already knew since he was heading to the same place where his friends already where but he wanted to see what she would say. Knowing her, she'd answer haughtily and tell him it was none of his business, that he was being over protective. That she was pretty much an adult now so she doesn't have to have someone keep tabs on her all day, yadda, yadda.

In Ichigo's opinion it was nonsense. 'She was his little sister, of course he needed to know when and where she was at all times' Ichigo thought possessively. Ichigo flinched a bit as even that sounded overbearing to him.

Just as he figured she did just that, with her nose up and gaze… somehow lowered… how she did it with her being so tiny? He didn't know; she answered. "Actually I was going to the beach with a friend, but that's none of your business as I always tell you, I don't need a guard dog around me all day breathing down my neck. I go anywhere I damn well please and I CERTAINTLY _don't_ have to answer to you, Ichigo."

"Using my first name now are we?" Ichigo asked with an arched brow questioningly.

"It wouldn't matter if I called you Ichigo, Aniki, Onii, or Nii-san. It certainly wouldn't matter if I called you Jackass, Douchebag, or Fucktard _either_ in this situation, my patience is not to be tried. I have tried being polite with you but that doesn't work. Maybe if I refer with your given name, you'd listen better."

"Haha, you're cute when you're trying to act superior." Ichigo said with a grin, catching Rukia off guard and causing her to blush deeply. His complement was nice but she still caught the slight sneer and the teasing twinkle in his amused amber turned chocolate-brown eyes. Rukia coughed, turned her back to him with her hands tightly fisted. "LEAVE." Rukia told him menacingly.

"Hey I just wanted to hang out with my siblings; I am your older brother you know." Ichigo said with a slight pout, enjoying her escalating rage.

Rukia turned to him with icy fire in her eyes. Rage found burning in her orbs from the past couple days that she had ached to let out on him. With a glare able to kill a bull, Rukia uttered again. "Le—" Before she could finish Ichigo was out the door, he knew that look and had tested it too many times in the past, shown in some of his worst scars that even fighting with Kenpachi, a martial arts master at his shishous's dojo, hadn't been able to contend.

Throughout all of this Yuzu sweat dropped trying to sooth her brother and sister by standing in front of them and moving her arms in a calming matter. She might as well not been there as they kept staring at each other talking. By the end Yuzu was sweating buckets, she was familiar with that look on her sister's face and was sure she'd put Ichi-nii in the hospital again, luckily his survival mode kicked in and told him to hightail it out. Yuzu's seen her sister kill small animals, make beautiful flowers wither, and change menacing thugs into crybabies with that look, and that was one of her less severe ones.

* * *

Kaien came by at 10:05 in a newly remodeled 2013 Chevrolet Corvette C6 (**AN: kind of made this up, I'm not a car enthusiast, just go with it haha.)** They drove off with the top down, allowing them to enjoy the early day breeze and each other's company.

They made it to the beach in good time since it was only 10 minutes from Rukia's house. The beach was spectacular. The ocean was a light blue just begging to be dived in and the sand varied in color but came off as white from far away. Thank Kami she wore sandals because the sand was starting to scorch as the Sun rose to beat down on it.

The couple walked aimlessly down the beach that was inhabited by loads of teenagers and families alike. As normal, a few guys gave her appraising looks and a few girls gave her ones of scorn and jealousy because of her handsome company and because she was attracting the attention of all the males on the beach.

They stopped at a small kiosk since it was getting pretty hot and Kaien offered to by popsicles. You can't turn down popsicles can you?

After paying the ogling female cashier and giving her his signature, divine smile that the most beautiful of angel's were sure to be jealous of, he walked casually back to Rukia who was playing with a little girl that held a chappy plushy in her hands. "Here you are Kurosaki." Kaien reached out and handed her a purple popsicle, Rukia looked up. She stood straight after petting the little girl's head and eyed the cold treat; she knew it'd be delicious! With a childish gleam in her eyes, she took hold of and quickly unwrapped it. ``

"Thank you Kaien-sempai, but please call me Rukia."

"Okay well then just call me Kaien, Rukia." Kaien looked down at her, a bright smile on his face and a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Kaien…", they stared at each other like that, wonder in their eyes, until someone nearby coughed and they quickly turned away from embarrassment. "Ahem." Rukia's cheeks were a deep pink now because she was caught staring for so long. 'Get it together Kurosaki!' Rukia chastised.

Kaien on the other hand was blushing even darker than before. He felt that he could get lost in her violet orbs. They had to be the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen in his life! **She **was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life! And each day it felt as if she kept getting even more beautiful. 'She must be an angel.' Kaien thought incredulously.

"Oh. MY. **GOD.**!" Kaien quickly turned his head facing Rukia. Her eyes were set ablaze ferociously, her teeth were grit down hard, and her eye brows were so furrowed together they looked like they might come off. He'd hate to be the one receiving that gaze. Kaien felt a foreboding shiver run down his back just looking at it.

Kaien looked up to where her eyes were set and his eyes grew as large as saucers. Jogging towards them waving, with a shit eating grin settled on his face was Ichigo freaking Kurosaki. Behind him, were his Merry Band of Idiots.

* * *

**AN: **Calm before the storm perfectly names this. Ichigo is too much of an idiot for his own good huh? A hot idiot :D

This is one of my longest chapters, about 8 pages on Word and took 5 hours to write too, AND on a busy night :( I dont think I'm going to be ready to turn in my essay for English tomorrow.

Hope you guys enjoyed none the less, even though my poor attempt at humor is sweat drop worthy, "I dont need your sympathy!" grrr~ I try *grabs tissues*

Anyway you guys know the deal, idea's, ideas! Why you no see I incorporate them like I promised -as long as they're plausible that is-. The more idea's the better the chapter.

Review my minions! "okay I'm done, don't hit me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey everyone, I made the 7th chapter finally!

Sadly my file got deleted so I have to write my long ass AN again...

You guys are finally going to meet every one of their friends and all the guys in Rukia's Harem, now when I say 'harem' I don't mean that she likes all of them just that all of them like her. This is still a IchiRuki fic so her being in love with any of them would make this a harem fic. They're mainly in here to be contenders as her boyfriend, the one she tries to be with to get rid of her brother complex. I want you guys to vote on who you want to be that guy out of the ones I introduced in this chapter, depending on who gets the most votes will be the one I use. I will also give each of them a chapter like Kaien's where we hear more of their thoughts.

As for my answers to your comments:

**NarutoLuver, Observer, and Guest (had similar reviews): **Yeah, the first chapters are really just the initial drop into their affair. I reflected the way Rukia acts canon wise around her brother Byakuya onto how she acts overall, around Ichigo. She's really respectful and woo's over Byakuya the majority of the time. Than you have her relationship with Ichigo where she and him bicker and argue, also the majority of the time, but they still get along and complement each other well. I kind of squished her actions from both together which is why she shows so much respect to him when they're not arguing.

As for when Ichigo dominates her (only during the lemon and somewhat when they were kids), Rukia can't really push away something she wants too and not only that, I talked about how when she went out with Ashido, Ichigo was cold and distant towards her, she doesn't want that because Ichigo's her everything *ahem* ch2. Rukia's not as submissive as the chapters go on though and she does almost a complete 180 in this chapter. I want to make this story as plausible as it can be, I mean this is incest were talking about and since Rukia is such a logical person, she doesn't want to egg Ichigo on, instead she acts cautious. How do you think she'd react though because this is what I think could happen in this plot. I really care about your guys' opinions, you guys are writing this just as much as I am. And the more ideas I get from you, the better the story is. I'll ease up on Rukia being so submissive and make Ichigo a little less domineering.

Ichigo's a jerk because 1. he likes teasing her (canon) 2. because he's possessive (fanfiction head canon) 3. Rukia follows her logic too much for him to be nice, he has to show her that they should be together. Him being hardheaded works really well in their relationship (canon). As for Ichigo sleeping around, he wont be doing that anymore and I plan to have Rukia have a little talk with him about it too. Ichigo's like this because he doesn't know any other way to make Rukia his *ahem* incest. **Please read Disturbing Desire's by Death's Little Birdie, my reasoning for how I characterized Ichigo and Rukia as they are, is mainly because of this.** It's a one shot so you wont have to read it very long neither :)

Since this is a story line that hasn't been touched very much for them, It'd be hard to write about it without making them OOC because you can take it so many ways. That's why I put OOC in the summary because I was sure not everyone would think they were Ichigo and Rukia. **This is also a smut, most smuts are OOC.** If there were more stories out there like this, I think my view would be a little more understandable. If you guys want a little more subtle fanficiton to read that has IchiRuki incest in it, read **So I Fall in Love With You Again by Dark Lavendar**, especially if you find my story to be too crude for your tastes. Or if you want to read a good fic go ahead and read it too :)

I know it's my fault for not addressing this sooner. If you find any other character problems please tell me, same with ideas and if I need to change something. Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it, the more feedback the best track I go on so that you don't dislike Ichigo as much etc.

The "~" means there's a change in POV. I didn't do this in the other chapters because there are more people in this chapter and it could be harder to read. I'll re-read this and see if I want to keep it. Comment and tell me how you guys feel about it too.

* * *

Rukia couldn't believe it, she swore she told the idiot to **not **come and follow her! How hard is it to understand, 'I don't need a guard dog around me all day breathing down my neck'? Was that too hard to comprehend?

Rukia was angry, no she was more than angry, she was FURIOUS! She was old enough to not have to have her _Onii-san_ tag along everywhere she went!

Ichigo took up a light jog to meet up with them. Since he was wet from the water, his skin seemed to glisten and glow off his perfect tan, as his sinuous muscles rippled with each movement he made. His hair stuck to his face in a sexy way but not for long once he shook his head from side to side allowing it to effortlessly droop back into its normal style.

All of the women along the beach fainted from blood loss as they seemed to watch this in slow motion, trying desperately to crawl to his feet, moaning and panting, begging for him to choose one of them as his lover.

As Ichigo finally graced them with his presence, he gave a brief glance to Kaien then pulled a hand through his hair and smiled brightly down to Rukia as if she weren't deciding between ways of burying his body without getting caught. He knew though, he wasn't at the top of his class for nothing; in his mind Rukia was an open book _only_ to be read by him.

Despite her blooming anger, Rukia's body betrayed her after seeing him jog in like that. He was so handsome and his body was the definition of sin. That six-pack, narrow hips, strong shoulders, and hard body with the perfect amount of muscle, even Adonis himself would curse the land Ichigo walked on. He was wearing orange trunks that hung precariously low on his delicious hips. Rukia couldn't help it, her lust started raging so much that she just wanted to pull him off somewhere and get to know every muscle that formed his body. 'No, no, no, no, NO, this is wrong Rukia. Remember your anger. Remember why he's here.'

The realization didn't take much to bring her back to reality.

Rukia was tired of letting him run over her all the time and get what he wanted. She's her own woman; she can't let her brother dictate every piece and part of her life like he owns her! It's time to stop being the timid scared little sister always hiding in her brother's encroaching shadow. It's not part of her personality; she's too independent for this.

Rukia hates being the one who always needs help as she hides behind others. She'll stand on her own two feet and play this little game with him. He wanted to play with fire she'll throw it right back at him. Rukia thought as her determination glowed and a prideful smirk widened on her face. Rukia Kurosaki was getting serious, and Ichigo Kurosaki will _not _be able to handle it.

"What's up Rukia, is this the friend you said you were hanging out with today?" Ichigo looked up to Kaien questionably. "So this is why you said you couldn't make it to hang out today, huh?" Ichigo continued, eyebrow arched and waiting.

"Uh…" Kaien smiled guiltily. "Yeah Ichigo, didn't think you'd mind. I mean I know she's your sister and all… but… um." Kaien continued sweating under Ichigo's disapproving gaze. He knew how protective Ichigo was over his little sister and honestly it slipped the poor guys mind. But how was he supposed to tell Ichigo that? 'Um yeah, I went behind your back and asked out your sister and forgot to tell you even though we've been best friends since the 4th grade.' He knew Ichigo well enough to know when to back out of a conversation with him unless he wanted to see his friend pop a blood vessel and have a stroke. The kid was major drama queen.

Rukia cut in to save them the painful silence as her brother scowled. "I told him it would be fine if we went out." Rukia said coolly, her previous demeanor gone and switched with calmer one. "I don't remember having to ask you who and who I cannot go out with." She concluded emotionlessly.

Ichigo was stumped, he couldn't really blow their hidden relationship like this in front of Kaien by saying she can't date anyone because she was his. Instead, he looked at her sternly and added on, "That's where you're wrong. You're my little sister and I have to look out for you, and if you hadn't noticed... you're... ahem, uh, really a-attractive, and that doesn't seem to be lost on these perverts out here." Ichigo said with a barely concealed blush. His statement started off awkward but grew angry and an octave louder when he remembered the perverts that seemed to be everywhere. "Kaien's reliable but you're my responsibility. I promised Dad that I'd protect you whether you like it our not." 'Haha, argue with that!'

To this Rukia just smirked devilishly with an eyebrow quirked and her palm under her elbow as she held her food. She brought her slowly melting popsicle to her face and began to lick it slowly and deliberately from bottom to top. In between licking she began to talk. "Well, you know Nii-san, I think Kaien's a little more than reliable for backing me up if we ever come to an altercation like the one your inciting." Said guy couldn't take his eyes off of her, did she not know what she was doing? Kaien sat there mesmerized. "Isn't _he _Karakura's best Muay Thai disciple? Not to mention I have won multiple championship awards for my mixed martial arts, all around Japan."

Rukia brought her mouth to the top of the slightly phallic shaped treat wetting her full lips slowly as she peered seductively into her brother's eyes. She raised her hand up so that she could put her mouth onto the tip of it and suck softly.

She watched as her brother sweated buckets trying to regain the upper hand in their conversation. 'Why'd she have to be so low?' Ichigo thought. Seeing her suck tauntingly on the popsicle brought back memories of her delicious lips being on a part of his anatomy the same way. Kami he was so turned on. He could barely control the lust in his eyes and he was sure she saw it with the way her eyes twinkled deceptively as she peered into his amber ones. He wanted **_so_** badly to just take her right then and there. So much so he didn't know what to say, his mind was so clouded with desire that he couldn't form a sentence without sounding like an idiot. 'Guess someone's learning for the master', Ichigo thought ruefully though still pleased that Rukia was letting a little loose after so long of her running away from him.

As Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes she without a doubt saw frustration, but also a bit of pride. Knowing the egotistical jerk, he probably thought she got all her moves from him. 'Oh no Onii-san, it is you who learned from me. Lets kick this up a notch, he'll think twice before playing with me like this in the future.' Turning her heated gaze over to the still disbelieving Kaien she moved the treat in and out her mouth in a twisting motion, while widening her eyes innocently to make it seem as though she was doing this unconsciously. After her last suck that sounded with a 'pop' Rukia flicked the tip of her tongue on the top of it. "I'm right aren't I Kaien?"

Kaien stared bug-eyed, probably pitching a _very_ noticeable tent through the process of her oral assault. He could believe she was doing this! "Y-yea-yeah…"

'The hell? Did he just stutter?' Ichigo thought. 'And since when did she start calling him without any honorifics?' Ichigo couldn't help but scowl even harder when noticing this along with how she turned her teasing onto him.

"See you, Nii-san." Rukia turned back to her brother making sure he noticed when she licked her tongue around the top one more time before violently breaking it off. 'Ouch' both guys winced and unconsciously moved their hands to their groins.

Rukia threw the rest of the popsicle into a nearby trashcan as she smirked evilly and sauntered off. Leaving both the boys behind her gawking incredulously at her retreating figure.

* * *

"Ruki you seem happy today", Rangiku observed with a catty grin that only she could pull off. Ran was wearing a scantily clad black one piece that had holes cut in the back, up and down the belly button, and multiple long holes extending above her chest, along with a gold rope clasp string tied around the bust that matched the encircling straps around her neck. She was currently sunbathing on her stomach not even looking at Rukia.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't _feel_ you."

"Right." Rukia's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing this. After years of knowing Rangiku, she knew that there was no use in questioning the slightly older teen.

After teasing Ichigo a bit, Rukia went off to meet up with their friends behind him. Ichigo happened to invite pretty much the whole gang of 'Karakura's most popular' as some students liked to refer to them. The group consisted of Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Renji Abarai, Uryuu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, Shuuhei Hisagi, Sado Yasutora, and Mizuiro Kojima. Along with the group was the clown Keigo Asano who wasn't known as being officially part of the group and Momo Hinamori who didn't go to the same school as them but was great friends with the girls. There were a few others that completed the group but they hadn't made it to the beach yet.

Rukia had made way towards the girls since the guys were all in the water trying to kill each other in a game of volleyball –that explained Ichigo being wet- except for Toshiro, Ishida, and Mizuiro who were sitting along with them.

"Hey guys." Rukia greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san, Rukia-san." Her friends acknowledged with varying gestures.

Rukia sat in between Toshiro and Ran as they lounged, aimlessly talking about their weeks.

"Rukia I thought you and Kaien were going on a date why are you guys here? At least that's what Rangiku told me." When Momo said this Rukia got questioning glances from the women, a quirked brow from Ishida, a knowing grin from Mizuiro, and… a surprised look from Toshiro?

"The Strawberry ruined that. I'm sure he called you all over here right?" They nodded. "Well this was the place we were going to have our date, imagine how surprised we were to see the orange headed buffoon." Rukia's eyes suddenly softened as she gazed at all of them, "Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you guys, but, this was kind of inconveniencing."

Momo blushed and gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry Rukia-chan we didn't know, we all love being with you too." Upon her comment most gave nods of agreement or welcoming gazes.

"Don't worry about it, Kaien and I will just plan something another time."

Rangiku looked over to Toshiro right when she heard Momo's big mouth go off, not that she could talk, but that's beside the point! Rangiku knew that Toshiro had a crush on the petite girl but she wasn't a 100% sure until yesterday _after_ Ran told Rukia to go out with Kaien.

Toshiro didn't confess per-say but she caught him blatantly ogling the Kurosaki princess with a dreamy look on his usually cold demeanor as she read in the library.

Ran was about to talk to the girl herself but once she saw Toshiro she hid behind some shelves, close enough so that she could hear them but not enough so that she'd be seen.

After a minute, he walked in and started talking with her, Rangiku couldn't remember what it was about, just that it was some smarty stuff and boring as _hell_, only people like themselves could find it interesting. Ran almost fell asleep listening to them drone on and on about different topics that didn't relate to her specialty… Celebs! Ran was highly informed of anything superstar related. New K-pop boy groups, the newest dramas, hell even the most popular animes! William Shak-whatever? Not so much.

Anyway the deal breaker of the whole little session that clued Ran in that Toshiro liked Rukia, was how when Rukia moved to sit next to him and show what she was reading in her book, Toshiro-freaking-Hitsugaya blushed AND smiled! Toshiro NEVER blushed even to Ran's most teasing come-ons or from other women, always saying it was a distraction from his studies, blah, blah. Not only that, but he also most certainly **DIDN'T **smile! It was so beautiful that even Rukia had to stop and stare after she caught it.

If she knew before hand, she'd have devoted her match making time to getting them together! In her own opinion, they were the male and female version of each other, both easily riled, smart, have mostly permanent sticks up their asses, could be adorably cute, and were both on the shorter side. Even though somehow Toshiro grew a bit over he summer he would always be a munchkin in Ran's eyes which was great since he was still a bit shorter than the rest of the guys besides Mizuiro. How such a shorty like Mizuiro rivaled her in debauchery and sexual escapades, she'd never know.

Rukia saw his surprise but didn't quite understand. Since they'd known each other Rukia had admired and held high respect for Toshiro which, had only been a little under a year since he transferred in later on. He was introduced as a distant cousin in Rangiku's family, as such, he was quickly forced into their group by the overbearing woman. No one had a problem with it though, they all enjoyed the sarcastic guy and he fit in perfectly with the personality diverse group of weirdoes.

She actually thought he was really handsome. He had pure white spiky hair, a slight tan, and the most beautiful piercing ice blue eyes. He wasn't known as the Ice Prince around school for nothing, many girls tried and failed to capture his cold heart though he seemed to have a soft spot for Rukia. That wasnt the only reason he was named a prince, his family was part of royal decent like the Kurosaki's.

They continued on talking like that. Orihime, who was wearing a pink frilly bikini, presented her homemade ice cream, strawberry crab flavored. She just shrugged when everyone turned green and dug into it herself, and began speaking of her love, this queued to the guys to get out cards to play.

Rukia had known the bubbly girl since they were 11 at a Chappy store. She was having the time of her life at it while her brother complained about being there. Even at that age he had a strong desire to protect so he wouldnt allow himself to leave and go to the arcade even though he wanted to.

Orihime had brought her tomboy best friend Tatsuki who had short spiky black hair, and strong brown eyes. Ichigo knew Tatsuki from Karate practice so said girl drug her friend to where he was behind Rukia and started up a conversation.

Today's Tatsuki, has much longer hair and became a little more feminine but still kept her athleticism and gruff but boisterous attitude.

* * *

Orihime and Rukia got along easily and started their friendship off of their common love of the Chappy brand. Orihime's infatuation with Ichigo also started the same day when he helped her up off the floor after she tripped over a random doll.

Orihime was actually the only one in the group who got in the Academy, not because she was stupid rich like the others, but from a scholarship. She was really smart and only below Rukia as the top of her class for the girls.

They had been good friends ever since, until Orihime started going out with Ichigo. Orihime had less time to hang out unless it was with him, which, didn't sound very desirable to Rukia and thus they somewhat lost touch.

It wasn't until they broke up and, like most girls Ichigo dumped that knew Rukia, she came crying to her asking if he told her anything, if it was a test, or if she could put in a word for them.

Rukia felt bad for Orihime and the other girls, Orihime had foolishly given Ichigo her virginity after 5 months of dating, sure she had been the one to propose it to _him_ but you don't agree to anything like taking something so sacred without being sure you're going to stay together. Her brother was just scum sometimes. Sadly, she couldn't help loving him nonetheless.

He was actually a really kind, compassionate, determined, forgiving, and righteous person. His good attributes just dimmed a little by his bad when their mother died and he ended up doing things without thinking and regretting them later on. Like fighting outside of karate and dating random chicks.

Even though they broke up, Orihime continued trying to win back his heart, no matter how many other girls he dated or bedded. She kept deluding herself into thinking he would come back to her and that she just needed to be waiting with open arms. Tasuki and Rukia just tried to be by her side when it got really bad and came crying about yet another girl he'd gone out with.

Rukia couldn't help but feel guilty when remembering Orihime's feelings and thinking about her immoral attraction to Ichigo. The thought always brought self-disgust, but ignited her determination to try and get rid of those feelings.

Unnecessary to say, when Orihime droned on in on about 'Kurosaki-kun' as usual, Rukia felt sick and not just because of the ice cream Orihime was scarfing down either.

Ran continued on talking animatedly about her mall adventure where a hot Kiosk worker resided. They were having fun laughing and making fun of each other's antics.

They rest of the boys who were playing in the water, Shuuhei, Renji, Chad, and Keigo came to sit with them. Along with Ichigo and Kaien, both still having the remnants of shock in their eyes from the earlier experience, when she glanced at them.

"Rukes!" Renji, the spiky red-headed male called as he pulled her up from her sitting position to grapple her in a bear hug. Rukia was used to his sudden affection but couldn't help being stock still from surprise. Ichigo kicked him off her and he tumbled to the ground from the surprise attack. "Hey Renji." Rukia called sympathetically and tried to help him up.

"Kurosaki-_san~_" Keigo ran with his arms extended and fingers moving lecherously. Tears fell from his eyes and grossly smiling face. Before he could get in her personal space, Ichigo raised his arm effectively knocking him out with his fisted knuckles. You could almost see his soul start to leave his body.

Rukia just watched the sadly normal spectacle with an even more sympathetic smile. Ichigo looked annoyed but she could care less, she was still angry and she was still going to make him pay for demeaning her integrity.

"Hey Rukia-chan." Shuuhei greeted without even hiding his heated gaze. He also openly liked Rukia like Renji, the difference was that he used every moment he could to hit on her and try to get her to go out with him. He was very good-looking too like most of the men her and her brother grew up with. He had spikey pitch black hair, a perfect tan, intense grey eyes that seem to be able to undress any woman they landed on, an odd 69 tattooed on his left cheek, and _very_ nice body.

If he wasn't such a women connoisseur, Rukia may have thought about appeasing his pleas and finally gone out with him since behind all that bad boy exterior, he was really funny, sweet, and smart.

Chad simply nodded his greeting.

Kaien got out of his stupor and patted Rukia on the head, ruffling her locks with a hearty laugh. Rukia couldn't help but blush and try to pat her hair back down in an adorably irritated way that reminded Ran of Toshiro when she teased him.

"Aw~", Orihime crooned. "You guys are so cute! I'm so happy you're going out!" As told from the different emotions that flashed on most of the guys faces', they wouldn't exactly agree.

"What!?" Renji stood, and Keigo –who instantly woke up—yelled. Ichigo who was in their line of voice, cringed from them breaking his eardrums and knocked both of them back on my their asses.

Rukia understood why Renji would be angry, she never gave the guy a chance. But really, he was more like a brother to her than even Ichigo, which now that she thought about _their_ blurred lines, was kind of a poor excuse. But it was the truth. Out of the guys here, minus Chad and Ishida who were definitely a lot like family, he would be the most uncomfortable to go out with.

Orihime cowered under their bellowing looking like a scared puppy. That put Tatsuki into protect mode, "Shut the hell up, you're scaring Hime!" Keigo again, quickly got up and scooted on his knees to Orihime while clasping his hands. "How could I possibly ever hurt my precious Inoue-san? I love he—ouch!" Tasuki seethed after punching the idiot in his face. During his proclamation, he was kissing up Orihime's hands with lecherous intent.

"Anyway, what's this about you and sunshine over here going out Rukia?" Shuuhei asked with an arched brow as Toshiro and Ichigo glared at nothing in particular.

Before Rukia could answer Kaien did it for her, letting an arm fall over her shoulders happily. "Yep, me and Rukia here were on a date." He said victoriously, "Well that was, we **_were_**going to be on a date." Kaien admonished with a pointed look towards a scowling Ichigo in the middle of glaring at a random beach ball lying next to them in the sand.

Hearing this he quickly looked up and directed his glare to the man holding onto his sister, '**mine**' he thought angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo's eyes turned a threatening light amber, almost gold but not quiet.

Seeing this, Kaien put his hands up non-threateningly with a casual smile, not scared of his look in the least, "Nothing man, just saying you bummed us."

Before Ichigo could retort vehemently, the last of the party guests arrived. "Hey there Ichigo, Hi Ichigo~!" Everyone looked up to see a devilish looking, aqua blue haired male with similar colored eyes and dark blue trunks, along with a pale and lanky man with dark green eyes, night hair, and black trunks, he only stared in greeting unlike his companions. Lastly was a voluptuous female with sea green hair, brown eyes, and a purple sexy swimsuit.

"Hi Rukia-chan~", the woman giggled.

"Neliel! Nice to see you again, I haven't seen you all summer!" Rukia quickly moved from the group to stare up at her friend with adoration.

"Don't be a stranger, come here." Nel said as she grabbed Rukia in a suffocating hug that could rival Rangiku's near death ones.

"Sorry I couldn't be here during the summer. Me and the guys had to go to Germany to visit relatives." Nel said ruefully. Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra were all cousins. Well, Grimm and Nel were brother and sister and were cousins with Ulquiorra. They were Japanese with German descent, which is why they had slightly exotic looks along with Rukia and Ichigo whose mother was half German too.

"Well hello there, Rukia." The teal haired one, named Grimmjow purred as he let the tips of his fingers graze up the skin of her arm teasingly, as he hulked over her petite body. Rukia scoffed with a roll her eyes and punched him in his gut. The action seemed effective since he bent over and wheezed, somehow still keeping his mischievous smirk in place. "How you hurt me Rukia, you wouldn't think we'd known each other since we were barely walking." Grimmjow said in a pained voice.

Actually, that was an understatement.

They were Ichigo and Rukia's oldest friends, mostly because their mother was the sister-in law to their father. Her sister –their mother- couldn't have children, so they adopted Nel and Grimm as babies when they lived in Germany, meaning they didn't have direct relation to each other. It didn't matter though, because when she was alive, their Okaa treated them like they were part of the family non the less.

They moved to Karakura after the adoption because of their father's job, he being the CEO of an international company, their mother chose to stay and raise the kids near her sister making both the families very close. Ulquiorra moved in with them 7 years ago when his mom and dad killed each other because of their extreme depression. Rukia and Ichigo only got to see the 3 of them during the school year though, because they would always go out to Germany every summer.

Ignoring Grimmjow, Rukia smiled broadly and walked up to Ulquiorra who was rolling his eyes at his cousins usual antics. Nel and Ulquiorra knew Grimmjow had a crush on the girl since childhood. He and Ichigo used to tease and play with her when they were kids but he'd never admitted that he liked her until a couple of years ago. Rukia being as oblivious as her brother never really noticed the change in him no matter how hard he came onto her. His greeting was a small example of that.

"I haven't seen you in forever Ulquiorra, how are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Fine as usual Rukia-san. Having to deal with these two buffoons." He answered monotonously with a ghost of a smirk. Upon hearing the quip, both 'buffoons' gave the man dirty looks.

"Wow you guys made it." Ichigo said surprised. Rukia didn't even hear him come up behind her, but she could definitely feel his close body heat.

"Rukia why aren't you wearing your swimsuit?" Hearing this, all the guys looked down at her attire, just then noticing that Nel was right, she was the only one still in actual clothing. Even Kaien changed into his trunks when he went out to play volleyball.

"Umm, slipped my mind I guess." Rukia scratched the side of her cheek, she looked to the side and laughed, embarrassed.

"Well lets get you changed then!" Nel dragged Rukia easily to the changing rooms leaving the guys slightly blushing at the thought of Rukia in a swimsuit.

"It's probably just a one piece." Grimmjow thought with a scowl, even though he was still excited to see her in one.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. He knew she was going to wear a bikini but he didn't need to tell him that. Speaking of, how in the hell was he going to get everyone away before she came out and they saw her? Ichigo was getting anxious by the minute just thinking about it. Random plans flitted through his mind as Grimmjow tried hopelessly to get his attention by waving his hands in his face with an annoyed look on his face.

With a shrug, Grimmjow moved his head in the direction of the group as if to tell Ulquiorra to follow. "Bye Asshole!" Grimmjow yelled to Ichigo, already turned away from him. Ulquiorra agreed with a bored sigh and they moved on.

'Well this is just fucking great, I suppose I could snatch Rukia up before she makes it too far out of the dressing room and drive us home.' The thought of what they'd do once they got there brought a cocky grin to his face. But that vanished once he remembered his problem, Nel. 'No, that wouldn't work. Nel stays stuck to Rukia like glue. The woman probably has a thing for her. Whenever anyone but Grimm is close to her, she glares daggers at them until they run away.' Even **he** has limits when too close to her in Nel's presence.

Ichigo also knew of Grimm's crush on Rukia but couldn't do too much about it without Rukia finding out. He doesn't know what she'd do if she found out yet another one of his friends likes her. There's only so many she'd turn down and Ichigo doesn't want to chance it.

Ichigo was so caught up in his inner turmoil he didn't notice when Rukia stepped out of the dressing rooms with Nel in tow, in her unbearably hot bikini, all male eyes feasting upon and imagining undressing her.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so that was it, I finished this chapter! "Kanpai!"

Don't forget to vote on who you want to be Rukia's boyfriend.

Also tell me if you want me to make a lemon OR lime next chapter.

I've been losing my drive to write this lately because don't have my ideas organized correctly. I hope to continue this with the same stride though.

If you have anymore comments on my character's please read the fanfiction I recommended by DLB before doing so, so that you can see my reasoning and the basis of my whole story.

If my AN's looked rushed, that's because FF deleted my previous one, and I **hate** re-typing :( *sadface*

As always, give me ideas, comments, and reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Alright so I couldn't get to the lemon in this chapter, I KNOW! I wanted to delve into the new characters a little more than I thought, especially since you guys varied so much in who you wanted to be Rukia's boyfriend. There's not that much IchiRuki in this chapter and it's going to be the most haremy in the whole fic. So don't worry this is NOT a Harem fic, this will end IchiRuki and continue to be IchiRuki. I just want you guys to learn a little bit more on why the guys like her and that it's not all that shallow of a reasoning. This chapter is more of a GrimmRuki, UlquiRuki centered one because they got the most votes last night besides Kaien who got his chapter already. Next will be more Shuuhei and Rukia along with a little HitsuRuki (I've kinda been spreading their moments), and THEN hopefully the lemon. After this lemon, the story's going to get REALLY smutty. Just want to warn you guys. It's pretty tame right now.

So far the votes are:

**GrimmRuki: 3**

**KaienRuki: 3**

**AshiRuki: 1**

**UlquiRuki: 2**

**HitsuRuki: 2**

**ShuuRuki:2**

I also want to ask you guys, do you want me to add Hichigo? If I do your going to have to give me suggestions on how he should be added, remember that will make it more haremy.

AND, I want to know if you guys would like for me to do a big twist in the end where Ichigo and Rukia may not be as blood related as they think. It doesnt matter to me if they are or not but I'll change it up a bit if you guys want. (thank **kai** for this possibility, thanks)

**FY: **Haha, I'm so happy you're reading this. Yes this is my first lemon, and I've seen some faults so if you like this you'll be sure to like the next ones because I will make them better in the future. I just did A LOT of research on other fanfictions. You kind of have to get into the smut mood to write a good one.

**Missstampede:** Don't worry this isnt going to be a harem just character development. I know this chapter seems like it though but dont worry! More IchiRuki next chapter lol and she wont be having sex with any of them dont worry. Thank you for your comments, I totally agree. Different scenarios call for different character descriptions. As long as the have their base personality, it should be understandable.

**Guest:** Sadly, even if this was a harem fic, as long as Ichigo and Rukia end up with each other in the end, I can tag it as IchiRuki.

Okay with that out of the way, thank you guys for your reviews. Trust me, I will use your ideas in some way or another ;D

BTW, Orihime isn't seen in the best of lights in this chapter. I warned you so no flames on me bashing her in your reviews.

_nakuma - friend (close)_

* * *

"Rukia... you... look... hot!" Nel complemented with mischief in her eyes.

After dragging the poor girl into the public dressing rooms, Nel hurriedly stripped Rukia of her clothing and accessories, ignoring the smaller girls complaints and curses as if she weren't even talking. Rukia was used to this type of treatment, having known Rangiku and Nel for such a long time, but it didnt mean she liked it nor did she put up with it.

Once Nel was satisfied with her friends state of undress she stepped back and marveled at the girl as if looking at a treasure.

"Happy now." Rukia asked frazzled, not bothering to hide her annoyed scowl.

"Not quite..." Nel walked towards the girl creepily resulting in Rukia cringing a bit and dreading what her next move would be. Nel's shadow encroached over her miniature one, but Rukia tried hard to keep the frightened look off her face so she covered it with a scowl.

To Rukia's relief all the woman did was pull her hair out of her high ponytail. "There! You look much more relaxed now."

"I dont care if I look relaxed." Rukia grumbled, to which Nel just giggled knowing not to take her sour attitude r to heart.

"Why do you care if I look good or not Nel? You usually tell me to wear more clothes around guys."

Nel sighed, she might as well tell the girl her reasoning behind being almost as uptight about boys around her as her brother. "Well, you see..."

"Never mind, I don't want to know. You're probably just looking out for me. I appreciate it." Rukia didn't like the depressed look on her friends face. This was the first time she's seen her all summer and wanted to make the best of it. She missed her friend dearly.

Rukia took hold of Nel's hands and pulled her to the mirror on the other side of the room. Rukia sat down on the bench in front of it and pulled out a purple paddle brush. "Can you... um.. brush my hair for me." Rukia asked with furrowed brows, trying hard to cover up her blush.

As soon as Nel saw her being so adorable she instantly perked up and hugged the petite girl from behind in her bone crushing grip. "Of course Ruki-tan, anything for you!"

'Oh no not that nickname again', Nel always called her that when she got really excited.

Neliel picked up the brush after dislocating the girl's shoulder and began brushing her thick, healthy raven hair.

After that was finished, the girls stood up and fixed their suits a bit in the mirror. "Okay, ready?" Nel asked with a bright childish smile. "You really do look hot Rukia, I'm going to have to knock out more guys than usual today." Even though Nel didnt get to tell Rukia her reasoning behind allowing her state of undress, she still allowed it to happen. Nel wanted her and Grimm to finally get together. If showing a little more skin than usual will help than why not? Grimm will probably tell her his feelings and stop being such an asshole all the time if he sees guys falling over her a bit. That's the plan, Nel just hoped it worked.

"Let's go Rukia~" Nel said pulling the surprised girl in a death grip, as she gallivantly walked to the doors and out side.

* * *

Grimmjow strolled leisurely to the group of idiots his cousin liked to hang out with, with a silent Ulquiorra in tow. "Haven' seen you ass wipes in a while." Grimmjow snorted with a cocky grin. "How 's it goin'?" He questioned, leaning his head in and smiling maliciously.

"Fuck you." Renji said with a unheated scowl. He was used to the man's crude attitude, throwing curses at each other was a norm with him.

Grimjow just laughed, "Sorry Red, I don't float that way maybe you should get that Yumichika or Ikkaku guy to help you. Speaking of, where are those fuckers? Where's Hirako too? He still owes me money..." Grimmjow muttered off already forgetting the red-head.

"Why you-" Renji started but Uryuu cut in.

"Well, if you must know. We were having a good time until you showed up." He scoffed, pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose.

"Che, cut it point Dexter, unless you want a reenactment of last year when I busted your glasses up... while they were still on your face." Grimmjow's grin stayed malicious but changed into more a sneer.

"Hey Grimm, Ulquiorra-kun" Kaien greeted, his friendly smile never leaving his face.

"Well if it isn't Kaien Shiba, I thought you transferred out last year?"

"Ah, my parents decided to let me finish my last two years here so they left to America without me." Kaien explained casually, putting his hands in the pockets of his trunks.

"Right... what about you Shuuhei, still fuckin' random bitches?" Grimmjow asked facing said man with an arched blue brow.

"Haha, not the one I want to, yet." Shuuhei admitted with a rueful smirk.

Grimmjow chuckled, "You've been chasing this chick for years man. A girl the great Shuuhei Hisagi hasnt bedded yet? Who might that be? Gotta say I'm surprised! You must not be as good as we thought you were."

"Trust me. If you knew who it was you'd understand." Shuuhei said defending his self with a laugh.

"Really? Than who is the bitch?" Grimm challenged. He'd like to see what made this one so special that the infamous womanizer stayed stuck on her.

"Ha, can't tell you."

"Wha-"

"Grimm-kun~! What a surprise to see you!" Rangiku grappled onto the annoyed teal haired man rubbing her well endowed body on his side. Her and the rest of the girls went to get some food from the kiosk after Rukia left.

Orihime was carrying the most bags as she giggled with Momo about something Ran said. She looked up and saw one of the last people she wanted to. "Ul-Ul-Ulqui...orra-kun..."

Said guy who had found the waves in the ocean more interesting than his company finally graced everyone with a bored glance once he heard his name directed oddly at him. "Hmm, Inoue-san, can't say I'm too happy to see you." His comment was rude but his tone was so dull, not even an inflection hinting that he meant it in a bad way or not.

"Well you aren't really _ever_ a ray of sunshine so I'm not surprised." Uryuu quipped. Ulquiorra just glanced down at him with an extremely bored look on his face. "The feelings mutual, I could tell you the exact same thing."

Orihime was sweating buckets. When Ichigo broke up with her she was so distraught and started wanting male attention to see if he would get jealous like she did when he was in his throes of women. She tried going out with Shuuhei but he didnt want to be in a committed relationship, though he said they could have a little fun whenever she wanted. Renji was too stuck on Rukia, Uryuu walked away when she was in the middle of describing her plan, Grimmjow was too scary, and she knew Chad and Toshiro would never agree to something like that. All that was left was Ulquiorra.

When she told Tatsuki of her plan, her friend just yelled at her. She didn't understand so Orihime just ignored the indignant woman until after she proposed the idea to him.

When she asked him if he'd do it, he continued to look bored as always, but agreed. He said it'd be something new to do. Thus, they dated. Well not really. They put up the front that they were. Still while doing so, Orihime found out that under his emotionless exterior, he was actually polite, considerate, smart, and he was sarcastic, but in away that seemed as if he were joking.

As they continued to 'date', Orihime found out that trying to make Ichigo jealous, with him, wasn't going to work. She thought everyday after a month of dating, of ways to break up with him. After her 5th attempt, she decided she actually liked his attention, even if it was forced.

Once the 2nd month rolled around, Ulquiorra caught on and told her they needed to break up. She begged him to continue being with her even agreeing to have sex with him, but he continued to say no, genuinely surprised she would give herself up for this. He told her he knew she only wanted to be with him when she saw Ichigo with another girl, that if Ichigo came asking if she wanted to go out again that she'd dump him like a log. From hearing this she finally gave up, knowing it was true. She didn't want him, she wanted what he was. A male. She felt bad though and continued to avoid him when they were in the same area.

The sad part was, that Ulquiorra did actually like her. He liked how easily she got happy and excited over mundane things. He admired her vitality since he had so little of it. He wanted her to deny his accusation and tell him he was wrong, that she wanted to be with him purely because of him. As always, it rang true that life isn't a fairy tale, but showed its ugly face as an overbearing maelstrom of scorn. It's best to avoid women like Orihime at all costs, she wore her heart on her sleeve and in her eyes, but not in her chest.

He believed this until his cousin reprimanded him. He used to think she was delicate and naive of the world but for the first time he was wrong. Orihime crushed him, she was the first girl he cared for, she left him in his despair that, also for the first time, felt suffocating.

He didn't get mad though, he didn't change anything outwardly. No one noticed the difference in him, no one but the raven haired woman.

_"Ulquiorra-kun?" Rukia called, looking around the roof top of the school. She saw the pale man walk up there on their lunch break. That wasn't really a new thing, he liked to drift around everywhere looking at things that momentarily caught his attention._

_Rukia spotted him leaning up against the fence of the roof a sandwich in hand and his usual dull look on his face. The only thing that was ever animated about him were his eyes. His compelling forest green eyes held the only window to his emotions. No, what was different about today was that those normally irritated, laughing, haughty, mischievous, and rarely interested eyes, were dull and lifeless like the rest of his demeanor. _

_Ulquiorra gave her a quick glance when she got about 5 feet away, finally acknowledging her presence. "Is something bothering you?" He asked monotonously, as if she could stay quiet and he would care less. The question was less filled with concern but more to be polite. There was also a hint of curiosity in why she was there that he showed when his eyebrows slightly raised._

_"No." Ulquiorra took a tired bite into his meal. "But I think something's wrong with you."_

_Ulquiorra had to force himself not to furrow his brows. He wasn't sure if he should take her comment as an insult or not. Her tone was almost as allusive as his. It was refreshing to feel some emotions besides despair though, so he decided not to totally ignore her like he usually would in this situation. "Hmm" His response sounded more like a tired sigh._

_"You did the right thing you know." Rukia continued, she decided to settle next to him mirroring his relaxed position as she watched a family of bunnies. Seeing them, an innocent smile broke out on her face as her throat bubbled with laughter. Ulquiorra noticed this and felt the side of his lips tug a bit, even he had to admit she was cute at times._

_Remembering her comment, Ulquiorra glanced down at her, shocked. "What do you mean?" Did she know about what was really going on between him and Orihime?' She must have heard from her', he concluded._

_"I don't know the specific details with you and Orihime, I could even be wrong. I just saw that both of you weren't really happy the last week you guys broke up, so I asked her what was wrong when you actually did. Orihime cried to me saying she hurt you and that she can't ever see you again but she didn't give me any details past that. I speculated that you guys may have gone out to get a rise out of Ichigo, right?" He didn't respond but Rukia knew he wouldn't, she only paused to make a point. "Well, I don't think she should still be trailing after him. It's hurting her and the people around her. I just wanted to say, you breaking up with her is the right thing for her. She needed to see that what she was doing was wrong. Even though it hurt her, staying together would have caused a much bigger blow up later on. It would have been irreparable. I hate seeing you both like that."_

_To say Ulquiorra was shocked was an understatement. She inferred all that just from Orihime saying she hurt him? He hasn't given her enough credit, she was a really smart girl, not just school wise. _

_Rukia finally looked over to him a gentle smile on her face. "Don't be too hard on her okay Ulqui." She hadn't called him that nickname since they were kids. His face flushed lightly but he turned his face so she wouldn't see it. "Yeah" Yet another first was found as he replied with emotion lacing his voice. "Thanks, Rukia."_

_"No problem." He looked down and saw her smiling brightly as she gently place her tiny hand on top of his larger one in a comforting way._

_He was so entranced by her smile he didn't notice when she left or notice when his own muscles around his lips lifted in way they never had before. "Thanks, Rukia."_

"Grimmy~. When are you going to go out with me instead of using me as your fuck buddy." Rangiku pouted as she slid her hand down his rock hard torso.

He didn't even pay attention to her once he saw what came out of the dressing room. "Fuck..." Everyone stopped what they were doing at different moments but still inevitably looked up to were Grimmjow was staring.

In the distance was Rukia chastising Nel. Yelling at her that she could have torn her arm off while Nel sweat dropped apologetically. Rukia then turned towards her group of friends and started walking towards them keeping her eyes on Nel and not losing her stride in her scolding.

Her admirer's couldn't help but notice her thick flowing hair, shinning in the light and falling on her body beautifully, her heated violet eyes, toned and lithe muscles, pert breasts, tiny waist flaring out into wide hips, and mile long, curvaceous but slim legs that they were sure held a shapely bottom. It was the first time any of them saw her with so little clothing on and no one was complaining. They'd actually love to see her in less.

Grimmjow was sure he was drooling. The different positions he could put her in flooded his mind. His dick was getting painfully hard and he knew he wanted her now. He wanted to take her wildly without any inhibitions. A few things that attracted him to Rukia was that she was such a feisty, capricious, prideful, teasing girl, that he was sure that being with her would be better than any fuck or fight he's ever had.

His love for her spawned when they were children, but his sexual attraction formed after he fucked a random air headed bimbo a year and a half ago. Rukia chastised him like she normally did for being irresponsible, and since Grimmjow was left unsatisfied, he couldn't help imagining what a woman like her would be like in bed. Once he destroyed her innocence, he was sure she'd be as big of a fiend as him. Imagining this, his desire for her seemed to grow more and more until it was undeniable. Their mating dance started soon after yet the oblivious girl never caught the hints.

Grimm didnt have to look to know the other guys were just as worse off, the thought obviously didn't make him happy. It wasn't just their friends neither, the shrimp was attracting male attention like wildfire all along the beach. He growled possessively, he didn't know how longer he'd let her act coy until he claimed her. Especially with all these pansy's in the way.

In the back of his mind, he suspected Nel had something to with this.

Rukia finally glanced up at her friends, annoyed that Nel didn't seem to take to heart her berating.

Once she got in close proximity, she started feeling multiple heated gazes on her. They all were looking at her like she was a piece of meat on a barren island. This excluded the girls of course but even Chad and Uryuu were surprised by her attire.

Believe it or not but Rukia wasn't used to this blatant appraisal. She supposed she was pretty but she never let it go to her head. The only time she exuded her feminine charms was for Ichigo, and that only started today. Rukia had no idea what she should do in this moment.

After finally exploring the world of sexual exploitation, Rukia finally started to see the result of her pheromones. It didn't exactly make her happy, but she decided she could live with it.

It was no time to be timid though, if she wanted to get Ichigo back for what he did, she'd have to see how far she could taunt him.

Just as she thought this, her brother got out of stupor, his anxiety shooting to high proportions as he took in the scene with his very won eyes. "Damnit! Oh My Gods, what the hell is she wearing?!" Ichigo said to himself, eyes almost popping out of his sockets. He looked around the beach to see the damage done... it wasn't good. "Fuck!", Ichigo hurriedly jogged up to the group. He was going to have to go with plan A and drag her sexy behind out of here!

Rukia's startled look suddenly turned hazed and seductive. "What?" A teasing grin lifted on her face, "See something you like?"

That did it, Keigo fainted after a spurt of shooting blood from his nostrils, Uryuu and Chad's eyes bugged out of their heads, Mizuiro looked surprised but held a knowing smirk as he looked at the other guys faces, Renji's face got as red as his hair, Kaien looked earnestly surprised without a hint of his usual jovialness, Shuuhei's grin turned so devilish he reminded her of Grimmjow's, Toshiro's eyes bugged in surprise as his face flushed deeply, Ulquiorra put a hand over his mouth, what he covered she didn't know, but she guessed it was a grin, Grimmjow gave her the most heated look she ever got, it reminded her of a predator ready to pounce, and Ichigo? Ichigo gave her a look of pure fire. His eyes shone golden and his hands clenched tightly. He seemed furious but from looking at his trunks she could tell he was just as turned on as the rest.

Rukia was very surprised at their reactions but hid it was as she smirked at Ichigo evilly. He caught it and glared daggers dangerously at her. His look promised merciless punishment. For a second Rukia regretted doing this. 'Maybe I'm doing what I tried to avoid, making him want to be with me more... No, I won't let him force me into being with him. I don't care if he shuns me, he'll get over it. He needs to learn that what we're doing is wrong.' Her eyes lighted with a fire that couldn't be doused, looking into Ichigo's eyes challenging him.

Ichigo wanted to drag her away as planned but he knew she'd put up a fight. 'Great' Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"Ruki, you look so cute!" Ran quickly let go of Grimmjow's arm and pounced on the unsuspecting girl. The groping from the bigger woman looked so erotic Keigo was sure to have died from blood loss. The more innocent of the men blushed fiercely while the more experienced showed great interest in the act.

"Ran, your killing her!" Momo cried as she, Tatsuki and Nel tried desperately to pull the affectionate woman off of the girl slowly losing oxygen under her while Orihime stood back sweat dropping.

Once that charade was over and the guys fixed their eyes off of their direct staring, Orihime suggested they play volleyball again, except not in the water. Everyone agreed that it would be boys against the girls with Mizuiro as the ref.

Everyone moved over the public net. Shuuhei, Grimm, Kiego, and Renji who told them as he fell behind he wasnt a pervert, -Grimm snorted, Shuuhei made a sarcastic remark and Keigo gave a knowing smile- so that they could enjoy watching Rukia walk. Who could blame them? Unless she was in her uniform she could be mistaken for a 5th grader. Seeing her with this little clothing was new and rare. They wouldn't give up a chance to observe her curvaceous and ample behind.

When Rukia pulled her hair back in to a ponytail, Shuuhei followed a single drop of sweat as it slid from her swan like neck, down the womanly slope of her small back and over the swell of her lower body. He felt an excited shiver come over him that was short-lived as he felt piercing amber eyes on him. His companions seemed to notice the same thing as he looked from Ichigo's irate gaze to Grimmjow's mischievously smirking grin that Shuuhei took on too. The only one affected by the annoying strawberry was Keigo, but only if you call his grin he usually makes when he wants Ichigo to see something, being affected. The guy didn't even grace him with turning off his hazed eyes or the waterfall of drool coming out of his mouth.

Unknowingly, Rukia continued on talking with Toshiro, Kaien, and Momo as if the battle of male testosterone wasn't happening behind her. Nel, Ran, and Orihime talked about how hard it is to find clothes because of their busts with Tatsuki looking self-conscious and annoyed by the bubbly women, while Ulquiorra, Chad, and Ishida walked casually apart from the rowdy group.

It wasn't until they felt Nel's murderous glare on them that he straightened up. Renji whistled a tune suspiciously, Grimmjow shrugged, and Keigo cowered in fear. Nel pointed at her eyes and back at them as a warning childishly, but you wouldn't hear any of them commenting on that, then turned back to her conversation.

"Rukia, you look really cute in your swimsuit." Kaien said while he ruffled her hair.

Rukia blushed. "Y-you think so." In reply Kaien just beamed at her.

Toshiro scoffed beside her, "Of course you look cute." He grumbled, "You're beautiful." An usually soft look graced his face as he told her earnestly and they stared at each other. Kaien coughed, not liking their moment in the least.

Upon hearing his cough, both Toshiro and Rukia quickly turned away from each other blushing furiously. The complements she was getting just from a scrap of material really humbled her. They were really nice coming from friends. Not wanting to be rude she returned the favor. "You guys are really handsome too, I know any girl would be happy to have you." Rukia said, oblivious to their bummed looks.

'I want you', they both thought.

Toshiro was pleasantly surprised she thought he was attractive, the same went for Kaien but instead of the quiet boy he spoke his mind. "Aw, it makes my heart burst knowing how highly you think of me." Kaien pinched her nose to show emphasis which resulted in Rukia's cheeks puffing and her twisting away from him in a huff while Kaien laughed boisterously finding her actions as cute as he proclaimed.

They continued on like that, Toshiro and Rukia sharing encounters with Rangiku as Kaien laughed with tears in his eyes at their tragedies. They both turned their annoyed glares at the man now rolling on his back with laughter. When he saw the deathly aura they emanated he quickly straightened up with a nervous smile trying to get all of his lingering chortles out. Both Toshiro and Rukia looked at each other a wave of understanding passed through them. They smiled happy to have met someone with similar misfortunes.

* * *

As they finally made it to the net, the teams split, and the games began.

It was pretty even during the start, 5-5, the girls were just as competitive as the boys. The guys had the upper hand in the most athletes, but the girls had better teamwork. Soon it was 11-14, the boys in favor of winning because Ran was complaining about her boobs hurting from diving so often. Then it was 20-15, once Rukia, Tatsuki, and Rangiku moved to the front, they pulverized the sand as the volleyball drilled into it from their spikes. It wasn't just Tatsuki and Rukia hitting them either, Ran said her bitch slap was the best in the school for a reason.

The boys got a couple more points on them since the girls' back row wasn't very reliable, they ran away from the ball when Grimm, Renji, and Ichigo spiked it. No one would blame them though since the guys took it upon themselves to start a, 'Who could spike the hardest' contest. The male species was pitiful.

The score was at game point after 40 minutes of ruthless, violent, and animalistic playing. The other patrons from the beach either sat and watched with record pressed on their phones, or hurriedly ran away with their kids in tow, shielding their eyes.

"Haha, you can't win Rukia! Tatsuki, tell you nakuma she should give up now, we wouldn' want poor delicate Rukia to break anything!" Grimmjow mocked laughing, and slapping hands with some of the guys.

"Why you son of a-"

"Shut up Grimmjow, you're going to be eating you words after this next play. I wasn't on Varsity Volleyball for nothing as a Freshman."

"I wouldn' mind eating something else neither." Grimmjow flicked his toungue suggestively from which Rukia blushed so hard it went down to her neck. Ichigo saw red and it took Renji, Chad, and Shuuhei to hold him down even though Renji and Shuuhei made it openly known he wanted to let Ichigo loose. Grimmjow just laughed cockily, pleased he was able to elicit such a reaction from the short teen.

'Seems you _aren't_ as innocent as you were last year, Rukia' Grimmjow thought, still not sure about how he should feel about that. He didn't like sharing his toys, and he was certainly going to make Rukia a possession.

Rukia tried as best she could to not how her embarrassment from his comment by plastering on a devilish smirk of her own, "Let's see about that." And the ball was up.

Grimmjow smiled, he definitely liked this new side to Rukia.

The ball was served low and fast to the boy's team by Nel, Chad barely able to pick it up. It was set by Ishida then spiked by Ichigo. Rukia moved back a bit in front of Orihime to cover for her and dug the ball, effectively falling in the sand and getting a bit dirty.

Ichigo was afraid that he hurt her for a moment but she quickly got up after a stimulating roll with her wearing so little clothing, and gave him a cocky grin. 'Oh game on sister', Ichigo smiled back just as cockily.

The ball Rukia dug got set by Ran as Tatsuki gave a very powerful spike. Toshiro dug it with surprisingly no effort and passed it perfectly to Ishida to get set, as Renji took the hit. Momo picked it up and Nel set it to Rukia, before she did though, Ichigo taunted with a chuckle. "Come on Rukia, give Aniki your best shot." Rukia saw red as her eyes blazed with fire and she placed her self perfectly. She jumped high but gracefully into the air taking aim at her brother who didn't once lose his grin.

Rukia spiked the ball so hard it almost popped in her palm. In the span of less than a moment Shuuhei was sprawled on the ground with blood leaking dangerously out of his most likely broken nose.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry again for the lack of the promised lemon or IchiRuki. That will give you guys more time and thinking of future scenarios for them. There will be some ShuuRuki next chapter but lots of IchiRuki and hopefully the lemon.

Don't forget to vote on the things I talked about, especially Rukia's boyfriend if you want your pairing to happen.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Hello reviewers and people reading my fic. Sorry I couldn't post for the past few days, I've been extremely busy and stressed with school, work, and overall life.

Now onto the story: I know it may seem like I'm glorifying Rukia a bit. Well even though I don't think it's true because she's that freaking great in my opinion, I can see it. Rukia's my all time favorite anime character so, my glorifying comes along with it, sorry if you don't like her that much or don't care for my fangirling in story. Trust me it's toned down for what I _could_ do. Keep in mind I am straight sexually too, I just love her character that freaking much ^-^

As for Rangiku, I honestly wanted her to be more comedic than slutty -I know, I suck at humor- I honestly havent read many M rated fanfictions with Ran that didn't make her pretty promiscuous, but I'll tone that down too and probably give her some back story for her actions having to do with Gin if that helps.

Hichigo, might add him since everyone seems adamant about it, or I could put him in an alternate fic as a one/two shot, where Rukia, Hichigo, and Ichigo are all brother/sister to the world but behind close doors are sexually insatiable animals. Depends on how you guys feel. I just think adding Hichigo would make this more complicated and longer, but if you guys want that I will follow your will nushi!

For the boyfriend poll... I kind of want to not get her to have a boyfriend anymore, at least none of the nice guys because she'll have to break up with them and they have to find out she's in love with her brother... That won't end well. I was thinking the winner of the poll would just go out on a date with her or something and I'd make an alternative fic for Rukia and him (yes I know my profile says only IchiRuki but I'm really loving my spin on some of the guys, especially Toshiro -I LOVE him x3- Tell me what you guys think on that idea too.

This weeks polling:

**GrimmRuki: 5**

**HitsuRuki: 6**

**KaiRuki: 5**

**ShuuRuki: 4**

**HichiRuki: 1 (this is going to be hard)**

**UlquiRuki: 2**

**AshiRuki: 1 **

Lastly, Rukia not being blood related with Ichigo. I'm just going to say I'm going to combine all of your guys' ideas for that and go ahead with it. It won't be until the end of the story though. At the end of the story, I'm probably going to delete all of these spoilers in the AN too.

Ok, onto your specific reviews:

**WEEEEEEE: **Yeah I know, I hope I'm making it realistic enough to fit the definition of 'brother complex'. Of course since it's a smut there's only so far you cant take it to make it realistic.

**dance-puppet:** Oh, yeah I see what you're saying. That is a problem huh? Cousin complex for Brother complex :P Well that puts a contradiction on her going out with Grimm or Ulquiorra. I'll probably make Rukia reflect on that too once that becomes a problem. Shuuhei would be great to use and I like your idea on how Rukia's real parentage should come to light. The lemons you suggested are just up my alley, though I don't think I would be able to write about them having sex around the family, a little petting wouldn't hurt :D

**mi-vida-mi-cielo: **I love your idea on how she becomes separated from her parents, really helps fill in the dots. To bring down suspicion, I think Masaki should have actually been pregnant but the baby died during birth but Isshin couldn't tell her that so when he found out about Rukia because Byakuya didn't want her, he told Masaki she was their child. Oooh, the drama!

**vampirelover: **I think this will be the way I bring him in if, he ends up getting added. Oooh yes! The ideas are brimming!

**Guest:** Her being with her 'cousins' does seem to be a problem now, though people in Japan actually encouraged their children to marry their cousins especially the ones not actually blood related. Even though this was more in the past, it's still pretty okay now especially in richer families. Some people feel differently like in most places around the world especially since intermarrying is pretty controversial.

As for Orihime, in my opinion, she is pretty dumb in the head. Yes, she is pretty school smart -I mentioned that- but she isn't all up there logically. As a woman myself, I see the way she acts around Ichigo (canon wise) and feel sickened, she is NOT someone girls should look up to. Her dependency and her reasoning behind following after him even though he barely pays her any mind is very unhealthy. I can't imagine a girl like that having very successful relationships unless she meets the perfect guy for her. Sorry but this is small rant compared to what I could say about her. Lets just say I don't like her very much. Don't worry that won't affect the way I personify her too much in the story. She'll still be her cutesy, bubbly, kind self. Just that she will be portrayed how I feel she does canon wise (a little more extremely for the M rating) in her relationships.

I don't know about someone finding out about them, I'll see what I can do though. Momo could possibly be that person though? As for pairing the guys up with other people, that would be hard to do since most of them seem to be really enthralled with Rukia. :( Damn my desire for Rukia Harem, I don't know, I'll see what I do with that too. You're Isshin idea is pretty hilarious too xD

Okay now that that's over. This chapter has the long-awaited lemon, hope you guys like it gets pretty heavy emotionally. I also hope you find the first part a smidgen funny, I try *-*. Oh and you see Ichigo's feeling a little better. I hope by the end of this you don't see him as, as much of a jerk. He has his reasons haha.

* * *

Rukia's eyes widened to saucers, she could hardly believe what she did.

"What the fuck..." One of her friends called in the background.

Ichigo was still sniggering thinking Rukia hit the ball out-of-bounds, but after seeing everyone's wide eyes in his direction, he figured something else was going on.

Ichigo looked down at himself, checking his arms and legs to see if something happened to him that he couldn't feel. Bewilderment exaggerated his face even more as his mirth died down. Nothing was wrong with his outward appearance so what were they so surprised...

"Shuuhei-kun!" Ichigo watched as his little sister ran seemingly towards, but continued on, to go passed him. 'What?' Ichigo thought as he turned around, dumbfounded.

Sitting on the ground was his worried looking sister. On her lap on the other hand, was a bleeding and moaning Shuuhei Hisagi. "Great" Ichigo sighed, exasperated with the misfortunes of his day.

Yes it was wrong, but Ichigo was angry at and jealous of the player sprawled out on the sand in pain. Why? Because Rukia was cooing over him. She was patting his head in a soothing manner and whispering encouragements and apologizes in his ear. 'When's the last time she did that for me?' Ichigo thought forlornly. He was sure he looked like a kicked puppy right now.

Even though it was obvious the boy was in unbearable pain, Ichigo couldn't help but think the guy was enjoying it a little too much, being on his sister's luscious thighs... "Tch" 'This was _definitely _not part of the plan.'

"Well there ya go gettin' all worked up woman, you knocked out Shuuhei." Grimmjow mocked as everyone got out of their musings with the new situation.

Hearing this, Rukia turned to him with one of her famous glares. To pretty much everyone's surprise, he shut up, turned around and walked away to sit on the side of the court. Even though he had on his tough guy act, Ichigo knew he was just as hurt as himself, and most definitely afraid of the small woman. Even as kids, whenever Grimmjow really pissed of Rukia she would shoot him glare to kill and freeze anyone within a kilometer of her anger. Each and every time, Grimm would shut up his taunting and put on an annoyed front. If you didn't know him, he would look, just like that, annoyed. But in truth he was just sad because his master told him to sit in time out.

As if on cue Tatsuki snickered for him, almost as if she read Ichigo's mind. "Aw is the big mean Grimmy scared?"

"Che, bitch." Was his pitiful rebuttal that's effect was less than desired. Tatsuki, Renji, and Nel burst out laughing uncontrollably. Everyone else had a smirk on their faces including Ichigo despite his depressed state.

After the little spectacle, people finally moved to help the pair.

"I'm so sorry Shuuhei-kun, I really didn't mean to hit you." Rukia apologized for the nth time. In response Shuuhei moaned in pain. Her relaxing touches soothing some of his aches, and her amazingly soft thighs distracted him little by little.

Shuuhei's eyes slowly lifted as he looked into the face of an angel. He couldn't believe it when his heart started to beat irregularly. "Hey... it's fine" Shuuhei didn't like the worried look on her face so he turned his strong grimace into a pained smile.

"No, it's not. What can I do to make it better?" Rukia looked down into his eyes with the most sincerity in the world. He was taken aback a bit by her selfless genuinity, that was, until..."What can I do, really? I'll do anything." Rukia seriously looked like she would own up to her promise. The realization brought detailed thoughts about _all _ the things she really _could _do.

A mischievous but handsome grin wormed its way on Shuuhei's face, as if all his previous pain was gone. Shuuhei tilted his head up a bit to get a better look in her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was completely serious, "Anything, huh?" Rukia looked a little apprehensive after he said that, but it was her doing from her capricious mood swings that got them into this. The least she could do was hear him out. She _did_ promise, and Rukia Kurosaki does not dishonor promises.

"Yeah... anything..." A cloud of uncertainty rolled on Rukia's face but soon her determination overpowered. She wouldn't allow herself to back down in fear anymore. Shuuhei seemed like a womanizer but she knew he wouldn't make her do anything too extreme... at least she hoped he wouldn't.

"OW! MOW MOWWWW!" Shuuhei was pulled harshly off Rukia's legs with an intimidating force. His head lolled off and hit the sand face first, muffling his yells and slowing his thrashing.

Looking up from his arm that was hyper extended, Rukia looked into the eyes of her brother, shinning gold with pure anger... and was that... jealousy? She couldn't believe it, her voice shaded from her bewilderment, "Wha-?"

"Rukia, get your ass up now!" Ichigo didn't even look at her as he dragged Shuuhei with his teeth barred, his friends just stood still with shock or uninterest painting their faces.

Ichigo heard the entirety of the ending of their conversation. He knew what Shuuhei planned to ask for in repentance from her, and he wouldn't allow her to agree to it. She was his, and no one else's', damn anyone who tries to come between that.

Normally Shuuhei would be able to throw off the drama queen, but the shock of it all and the unrelenting friction of the sand and his broken face seemed to take away all his cognitive skills.

Rukia pushed aside her confusion and let anger take control after hearing Ichigo talk to her like she was his property, "What the hell are you doing Ichigo? He's hurt!" Rukia got up quickly, her body tense and rigid as she gripped her fists tightly. "and it was **your** fault!"

Icihgo took a pause from his man handling of the fumbling guy below him, who was trying hard to cough up sand, and stared seriously into Rukia's eyes. They blazed with anger and possessiveness.

"Get. Up. And. Go. To. The. Locker. Room... now." Understanding the look on his face, Rukia knew he wouldn't back out of this, no matter what she did. In answer to his command, she bristled, huffed like a spoilt child, and turned her back to him with an aggravated yell. Most would think she would be ignoring his order but he knew full well that she understood his tone. Whenever he got like this, she never disobeyed. Being that he was her Aniki, there was only so far she could.

"Don't talk to me like that again." Rukia said between gritted teeth as she strode angrily to the locker rooms.

Once she was out of sight, Ichigo looked down onto the struggling Shuuhei with more blood than before flowing from his face and out of small cuts that weren't there before. Ichigo couldn't even bring himself to feel remorse for one of his good friends, he just turned his back on him and called out to the rest of his friends that continued to gawk. "See you guys later, we got to go."

"Dude..." Renji started but once he saw the warning flash in Ichigo's eyes he quickly shut up. Ichigo calmly picked up his and Rukia's belongings even though he was aura bursting with unsatiated anger. He didn't know what would happen in that locker room when he got in there, but he knew he had to show her who she belonged to.

Ichigo turned to look at his friends one last time, a look showing that he didn't want none of them to follow or check up on them.

Renji just rolled his eyes and went to help Shuuhei up and to a nearby clinic.

"Whatever Ass face, I'm gettin' tired of these pussies anyway. Nel, Sunshine, you guys ready?" Grimmjow said, a frown lingering on his face. Uluquiorra just shrugged as if he was ready to go the minute they stepped on the sand, while Nel pouted. "Fine, but" Nel turned to Ichigo as she continued, "tell Rukia to text me, I want to hang out with her soon." Ichigo just blinked in response, his face devoid of whether he heard her or not.

"Bye guys!" Rangiku bubbled, her carefree demeanor never faltering even when Ichigo glared. "I think me, Momo, Orihime and Tatsuki are going to stay a bit longer though. What about you guys?" She asked questioningly at the rest of the guys.

"Well, I'll leave if Rukia has a ride..." Ichigo gave a pointed glare to Kaien. Rubbing the back of his head with a cautious grin he finished, "guess I'm leaving then, haha. Tosh you want a ride? I know you don't want to ride back with Matsumoto-san."

"You just read my mind." Toshiro's face was almost as unaffected as Ulquiorra's throughout the whole ordeal, he was annoyed to see Rukia handled that way by Ichigo but he understood that he was her older brother. He probably would have done the same if as many guys were flanking her as they did today, and he was in Ichigo's position. Right now he just wanted to go home, it would be hell to have to stay with Rangiku. The woman is just too much for him sometimes. Looking back over his shoulder he addressed Kaien again. "And it's Hitsugaya for you."

"Heh, right squirt." Kaien said ruffling the easily angered guy's hair. Toshiro grew to a respectable height but people still seemed to like to treat him as if he were still a munchkin.

Uryuu stood with his permanent face of annoyance and Chad just shrugged his shoulders."

"...Whatever." Ichigo answered as he turned his back to them and started to the dressing room.

* * *

Once Rukia got inside the locker rooms she slammed the door trying to release some of her pent up fury. "The nerve of him!" Luckily, no one else was in the room so she was able to yell without looking like a demented sociopath.

"He knows better than to talk to me like that!... Like... like I'm his property or something!" Rukia went to the closest bench after pacing and screaming out her anger, to groan and sit down. "This is _not_ how I planned this day to be..." Rukia said feeling sorry for herself. "Why'd I have to have such a overdramatic, temperamental, egotistical..." She sighed, finally starting to deflate. "demanding, possessive, jealous... brother?.. Wow, he sounds more like an obsessive boyfriend than a brother." She chuckled without amusement.

"Whatever. I'm just going to ignore him and go home to take a much deserved bath then nap." Rukia reveled in her baths after a stressful day, this one easily fit into that pile.

Putting a finger to her chin in thought, she continued on mumbling. "Maybe I can get on some of my homework too, oh and I should probably call Nel and see what she's up too..." As her anger seemingly died, she pulled out her hair and began combing it with her fingers. Since she was so distraught coming in here she forgot to get her things. "Oh well, I'll just get them when Ichigo's done with his rant...Ichigo." Remembering her reason for being here, the person she was sure would give her a heart attack one of these days, put an instant frown on her face.

"Ever since I went out with Ashido, it feels like I've been losing my connection with Onii-san." Her frown became forlorn. "I thought if I became a little more obedient to his demands, he'd eventually forgive me enough to go back to the way things used to be." Rukia put her arms around her body comfortingly. "Is it so wrong to just want to be held by him in his strong arms... yes. Yes it is wrong." Rukia sighed and looked around the room, finally checking her surroundings. "I just have to move on."

Just as she was starting to get ready to leave to get her stuff, the door of the locker room slammed open and closed. Rukia sighed yet again, she already knew what was to come. Even as she saw her brother stroll in calmly looking like the Adonis he was, bright and golden, the anger in his eyes being the only visible emotion he showed, still frightened her as ever.

She wasn't scared of her brother per say, he'd never hurt her as she would never truly hurt him, but she was afraid of his brashness. He liked to do things before thinking on them and being the loyal sister she was, no matter how much she didn't want to do what he wanted, somehow it always happened. She guessed, her instinct wanted to do the things he said, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Tell me why you're being like this Ichigo." Rukia said with a stern face, it wasn't unusual for her to be the one reprimanding him even though she was the younger of the two.

He just stared at her hard with his eyes blazing. After a while she wanted to squirm under his gaze but she wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her back down under him. Instead she met him with her own icy cold stare.

Before she could insult his quietness, he moved seemingly faster than her eyes could follow as his lips captured her own in the most brutally possessive way she believed possible. It was almost animalistic and continued to escalate passionately as he forced his tongue into her mouth, as if he wanted to devour her.

All Rukia could do was moan like a whore as her legs suddenly gave out on her and she clung to her brother's arms that had a tight grip on the nape of her neck over her locks and over her waist holding her up with ease.

'No, no we can't do this! I told myself I wouldn't let him do this!' Rukia thought. She tried desperately to stop the desperate moans falling from her mouth that were caught by Ichigo's and closed her legs to try and end the instantaneous flow of her desire.

As hard as she could, she moved her hands to his chest and pushed as hard as she could. The effect wasn't as desired as he barely moved, his arms still locked around her body. He did break the heated and unforgiving kiss though, as their saliva hung in the air and fell away. He didn't say any words as he looked into her eyes. All she could see was his disapproving gaze filled with yearning. He wanted her, he wanted her bad.

The realization of this shook her to her very core, making waves of her essence flow out of her. He was just like he was when he took her virginity, but now it seemed more possessive and urgent. She knew this time he wouldn't be gentle at all and that he would mark her as his for all of eternity, no matter if she wanted it or not. "**Mine" **Rukia's eyes widened when he said this gravely. How deep were his feelings for her truly? The thought slipped past her as he ravaged her lips again. This time she allowed him access to her sweet taste.

After a few minutes of their animalistic battle of tongues, Rukia became a pile of goo in his arms. She finally admitted to herself that she wanted to die there and be held this way forever. It was so warm.

Ichigo moved his arm that was holding her up to grab a handful of her tight ass which elicited a startled yelp from Rukia who unconsciously ground into his hard member from reaction to his boldness, feeling the insistent length of him through his trunks.

Ichigo groaned against her lips approvingly as he picked both of her legs up to pull them around his waist, and pinned her onto the closest wall.

They finally released from their kissing when Rukia's head hit the back of the wall painfully. "Ich-Ichigo, we-we can't do..." Rukia's chest heaved frantically calling for air as Ichigo stared hard at her red and bruised lips. Before she could finish her sentence he looked up into her eyes and stared intensely, forcing her to feel the weight of his feelings. Everything he's felt from the past couple days ever since they finally experienced what it felt like to be one, "this.." she finally finished after searching his eyes.

She understood those feelings too, she wanted him inside her as much as he wanted her around him. It was pathetic to hold back such tremendous need, but she knew it had to be done. She couldn't think of what would happen if all of this came to light.

When she closed her eyes to block out his gaze, he ground his already full length member hard in to her core. She gasped hard as she finally felt fully how hard he was. He forced her face to turn to him by lifting her chin, as he continued to grind into her, bruising one of her thighs with his hand.

"Open your eyes Rukia." He said in a lustful deep voice. She tried to shake her head 'no' even with his fingers gripping her chin. "Open, your eyes." She shook her head again. If she opened her eyes she knew she'd give in. She wouldn't, no couldn't allow that. This was the best for them, to end this now.

"Please Ichigo," She moaned as he moved his hips teasingly. "We can't."

"Why not?" Ichigo leaned his head down to bite her nipple over the cloth of her bathing suit and flick his tongue over the bud teasingly. "Nnngh", she moaned. He felt Rukia tremble under him and knew her resistance was wearing thin. He moved the white fabric aside by pulling down one of her straps and feasted on her mulberry erect nipples as if he were starving.

"AH!" Rukia moved her trembling hands to the hair on the nape of his neck pulling harshly. Unaffected, Ichigo pulled back after he was satisfied with the moans she made that were gradually getting louder. Rukia couldn't stop the saddened whimper from his cease in attack. "You're mine, of course we can do this. And I'll be making sure we do this more often. No one else will have you." He said with a harder thrust into her womanhood making her scream his name, her eyes couldn't stay closed any longer. She needed him. The lust that engulfed her body clouded her brain. She had only a sliver of will left that she was sure he would destroy sadistically.

Ichigo chuckled, recognizing the lust filled gaze in her eyes. He knew she was pretty much his now so he dropped her without warning onto the floor.

Rukia grunted from the harsh treatment as she fell on her legs and lost balance onto her ass, but only scowled lightly to show her disapproval.

Ichigo smiled cockily as his eyes burned with barely held back lust. He started pulling the strings of his trunks away which were a little bit above Rukia's eye level.

He continued watching her as he continued stripping, and reveled in her expressions. She was squirming and rubbing her legs together which meant she was extremely turned on and flowing like a river. Her hair was carelessly mussed which Ichigo found to be more than a little sexy, her chest was still heaving from their kissing, drawing his eyes to her barely covered breasts as he could barely see the top of her teasing buds.

Noticing his staring, Rukia quickly tried to cover her chest and stared defiantly even though her need was getting the best of her. Ichigo looked up into her darkly blushing cheeks, dark red bruised lips, and lustily colored light purple eyes, and chuckled darkly.

At times like these, she always reminded him of the bunnies she loved. Instead of acting like a normal behaved one, she wouldn't cower in fear but try to hold her ground as the big bad wolf ravaged her innocence.

"I guess you didn't learn last time we did this, on who you belonged to..." Rukia turned her head to the side sharply, not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing her so distressed. "...I guess twice is a charm." With that Ichigo pulled down his trunks and stepped out of them smoothly. "Rukia..."

Rukia had an idea of what he did but the way he called her name was confusing her. Unlike his angered or seductive voice, this one was loving and gentle. 'Maybe he's given up and understands the consequences in this.' She wondered hopefully and looked up. The sight she saw she knew she should have expected, as seeing Ichigo's thick engorged shaft broke a hole through her already flowing dam "Fuck, I should've known." She was so turned on just looking at him in all his glory, remembering there wasn't anything lacking about him.

Ichigo bent over to make them face to face as he gave her a gentle kiss. Even as he told her to get up in between those pecks varying from intensities, he pulled her up into his arms anyway.

She could distantly feel him pulling impatiently on her bottoms as his hot cock moved on her thigh. Her control on her whimpering falling away and she knew it, purely because she could feel Ichigo's lips twist into a smirk the more she gave her body over to him.

"I'm going to fuck you now Rukia. This will be the first of many, especially since it seems you need a thorough teaching." Ichigo shoved her onto the wall like he did previously except this time he wasted no time sinking himself almost fully into her tight sheath. "AH! Damn you Ichigo!" She screamed in pleasure and pain. Her body starting to remember the feeling of being filled by his hard cock.

"Ha, that wasn't even all of it." He started sinking into her even deeper going slowly to emphasize his words. "You need to adjust better than that if you're going to continue to get me as angry as you do." Rukia moaned and mewled like a whore, she wanted this . 'But, but...' "Fuck! Ichigo!" Her reasoning was really starting to dry up while other parts of her got wetter.

As he finally got to the hilt of her, his tip brushing her womb, he felt her trembling arms grasp tightly around his shoulders and her nails sink into his skin. He groaned in pleasure not minding the small pain as he anchored out of her until his tip reached the entrance to her cervix. "I hope you didn't believe your punishments where going to end Rukia. I meant it when I said I'd make you my whore." He told her lowly bringing on a new wave of anticipation from her.

"In the future you will be reveling in this kind of pain, begging for me to punish you." Rukia just panted harshly trying to gather her bearings. She was acutely aware of every muscle her body that touched with his, especially the one about to evade her entrance deeply.

"Please Ichigo, we can't be.. together." She knew he wouldn't stop nor did she want him to but being the prideful woman that she was, wouldn't allow her to give up this easily. She would fuck him herself while saying the same words like a mantra, her pride was that damning.

"Lets see about that." He said as he thrust harshly into her. Rukia sucked in a huge breath but wasn't able to recuperate as Ichigo started slamming into her brutally.

"Unngh! Uhh!" Rukia felt herself being pounded into the wall over and over but barely felt the pain from it as her body racked from waves upon waves of intense pleasure. Ultimately, her body's desire won out her logic and she started wanting more of this hedonistic bliss.

Ichigo kissed her, replicating the first passionate one they had, while suffocating her screams. His hands glided down her body until he was roughly groping her breasts and massaging them until he could feel the ice hard points of her nipples in the middle of his palms.

Rukia then moved her legs to lock around him so she could anchor with his rough penetration and meet his thrusts.

Even with their mouths locked, their groans and moans were starting to fill the air. Ichigo left her tingling breasts to glide his hands down her nubile curves and grab hold of her ass cheeks so he could move her hips as hard as his own making him penetrate her as deeply as possible.

Unable to take needing oxygen, they broke apart. "Ah! Ichi-I-Ichigo!" Rukia was holding on for dear life, she could feel her orgasm pending. The intensity of it all was just as heart stopping as the last time they were together. It was hard to believe she wouldn't allow herself such great pleasure as this.

A loud scream was building in her throat, so Rukia leaned down and bit hard onto the pulse point in his neck. As blood started to drip out she licked it sensually. His breath shortened even more so from being inside her clinching depths. Whatever she touched and licked was on fire.

"Rukia! Damnit Rukia!"

"Uh, fuck me. Keep fucking me Ichigo, pplease!" Wanting to make sure she knew he would be the only one to make her feel this way, he gave into her pleading and gradually got faster and faster, making Rukia's breasts bounce in a way that could hypnotize any man. This caused him to pound even harder into her begging pussy.

Inaudible words and curses were falling from his mouth at this point as he felt her cunt hold him in a vice and his balls clinch in the tell-tale sign of his impending end. His inner demon and control long gone since the moment he stepped inside the door.

Even though he wanted to make love to her, show her that she was a queen in his eyes, because she was sincerely everything to him and worth more than any gold. He couldn't find it in himself to not mark the woman beneath him as his own in the most brutal of ways. He didn't understand these feelings or the lengths he'd go with them, how he could switch from wanting to cherish her like no other to wanting to destroy every pure light inside of her slowly and sadistically. Something inside told him that he would be able to be brought to the point of laying claim to her in front of all of his friends like they were doing now. He didn't care if anyone heard them fucking in here right now, he wanted her like he's never wanted anything else in his life. And he would be sure to make her understand that she was his.

"E-Eh, AHHH! Yesss please, yess!" Rukia could feel her orgasm slowly taking over every cell of her body as her nails left claw like welts along Ichigo's back and their sweat mixed. Her eyes were shut tight as she tried hard to feel all that she could without passing out. Ichigo began licking and sucking on sensitive areas along her neck and chest leaving dark red love bites. Even at their erratic speed of union, Rukia still shivered after feeling his tongue along her jaw, it was if she was attuned to everything he did and it intensified as she got closer and closer to the climax in her orgasm.

At the peak of her orgasm Rukia, screamed his name so loud the whole beach probably heard it. But he wouldn't let it end that easily. Ichigo, with his breathing harsh, let one of his hands slack in his strong hold of her derriere and rubbed vigorously onto her bundle of nerves as he continued to thrust mercilessly in her. Her thighs like her pussy, clinched tight around him, it was amazing that he was able to keep up his forceful pounding with how restrictively she grappled him. "I-Ichigoooo!" She cried his name breathlessly on the nape of his neck making his hairs stand on end as he cried a guttural roar of his own as his hot, sticky seed erupted within her as they came as one.

His pounding became more shallow as their juices mixed and flowed down his legs.

Pulling out of her, she fell again on trembling legs not even able to stand.

"It's not over yet." Ichigo picked her up bridal style with her head relaxed on his heart, feeling his erratic heartbeat, and her small body weightless in his arms.

They reached what she guessed was their destination, which were the showers. Ichigo placed her on her wobbling legs and turned on the water to a cool temperature. They were too hot for anything warmer.

"Ichigo." She began, her body was still in a haze, and if was even believable she wanted him to be inside her again. She really was starting to feel like a whore.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." He touched her face gently and moved her now soaked hair back so he could gaze into her visage. After massaging her lips and her cheeks a bit with his fingers, he finally caught her conflicted gaze. "I truly do want you more than you could ever know." He moved closer to her and meddled their bodies together in a way of emphasis for his next words. "Even now, I still want you, and I continue to want you every second of every day.

Rukia could almost cry. She wasn't the only one feeling this corrupt insatiability. It disgusted her to believe he only wanted her because he _could _have her. 'This is Ichigo! He may be impulsive, but he has a pure and noble heart. And above all else, he puts his sisters first. He must have really wanted to be with me if it's come to this point.' Rukia put her hand on his chest above his heart as it beat erratically, she could see demanding desire building in his eyes just from that one touch. ' It's just that after years of seeing you womanize, I didn't truly know what your intentions were with me.' She wanted to say aloud and hear the reasoning behind his actions. But she didn't, she knew where that would lead. One less barrier, one less reason to back out of something this forbidden.

Trying to distract his way of thinking to a more entrancing one. Rukia stepped on her tip-toes as the water poured down through her silken tresses and traced the curves of her womanly body and his manly one as they both collided in a heart stopping kiss.

Rukia pulled him down to the ground and straddled his torso like she did when he first entered her, and made loving kisses down his perfect chest and torso. The sounds his throat were eliciting were reward enough as she licked his umber nipples and bit softly.

She moved her hips teasingly along his quickly rising member, daring him to penetrate her delicious heat.

Rukia moved her tongue stokes along his defined tan abs, into sensual kisses up until she reached his neck. Biting down hard, claiming him like he claimed her on the same spot she raised earlier. In her mind this would be the only time they could truly be like this.

"Rukia, imouto, I'm so sorry." Rukia looked into his blazing amber eyes, now a chocolate-brown with sincerity. She smirked teasingly even though she wanted to cry and have him cradle her and tell them that they could truly be together. If only for this one time. Instead, she leaned down and gave him a loving kiss that he reciprocated, then she pulled away to kiss up along his jaw and whisper in his ear, slightly covered by his orange wet locks. "Make love to me Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged her body to himself as he flipped them over and penetrated her slick heat deeply. He moved gently but rough as was his personality. He focused every fiber in his being to try and please her as he sucked on her breast and massaged the other and switching between the two until they were both strong erect points.

Her moans egged him on as she mewled his name over and over begging him to keep going. Ichigo leaned down kissing her deeply and with so much love that her tears finally fell. 'We can't have this, so we might as well let everything that we can out.' He pulled back a bit as their bodies moved in sync with each other to stare deeply in the others' eyes as they climaxed with each other moaning the others name.

"Ichigo"

"Rukia"

"Ah!" Rukia broke their stare throwing her head back as her body felt his seed fill her yet again and illicit another strong orgasm within her.

Ichigo watched her body move and her face take on rare expressions. Watching her like this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he reveled in being the only who saw it. He fought to be the only one to **ever** see it.

The aftermath of their lovemaking had them laying under the stream of icy cold water until their body became pruned. Neither wanting to relinquish their hold on the other or for them to cease being one.

Rukia knew that once it officially ended, that if they did come together again, they wouldn't ever again make love. Unless they could truly be together without hurting their family, it would be useless to continue this great of an emotional intimacy when it was wrong. It would only hurt them even more when they were forced apart.

Rukia kissed him softly on the lips and then on his coarse cheek from stubble. "Thank you Onii-san."

He should've smiled because his body was bursting with happiness but instead he lightly frowned with slight concern in his eyes, it finally seemed that she was in agreement with them being together, even though she had a satisfied glow around her like himself, and a loving smile on her face, her tone and the break in her voice told him she was hiding something. She even called to him formally which reestablished the lines of their relationship.

Normally he'd be a little more suspicious about the change even the small ones within her, but he's had such a taxing day, all he wanted to do was stay like this, with her. Feel as much as he could, for as long as his could. 'Who would've thought that just plainly making love would be as gratifying as having sex. It's probably a little more so because of how emotionally tuned you are with the person your with.' Ichigo looked deep into her eyes and gave a ghost of a smile. 'Or maybe it's just because of the person you're with. I love you Rukia. More than you could even imagine.'

* * *

**AN: **Okay you guys now the drill. Tell me how you felt about the lemon and such. Rukia wasn't lying when she said this was going to be one of the last times they made love. I had to put them doing that before we got into the real 'punishment' lemons that you guys want me to do. From the way you guys felt about my first lemon I thought it'd be best to show Ichigo in a better light so you don't hate his possessive/egotistical/sadistic streaks. Even though I make him like this I DO NOT dislike him. On the contrary, I love him a lot. He's my second favorite Bleach male character, Toshiro being the first x)

My OTP is IchiRuki though for many, many reasons. Anyway, I guess you could say after the next chapter is when it becomes really smutty and they start humping like rabbits. I'm probably going to make those a bit shorter because it takes me a **very** long time to write the ones I've made. Don't fret, they will still be very hot ;D

Can't tell you much about next chapter because it will spoil but it will probably be crazy.

Until then, review!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Hello poppets. Yep, took a while to put this out : Not going to lie, I've just been too busy. School has been hard. But even though I can't post everyday like I used to, I'll try to post every week, at least.

There have been no changes in the poll so nothing new for that.

As for Hichigo, I'm not going to put him in _this_ story. He's too complicated like you guys said, it would just divert IchiRuki even more and make this story unnecessarily longer.

**missstampede: **Yeah it's spelled Shūhei but it's also spelled Shuuhei. I don't know, I'll just keep it this way though because, it's a lot of work going back and correcting it :(

**mi-vida-mi-cielo:** They won't be making love anytime soon, but they will again. The first time being Ichigo forcing her to. Oh and I used your manipulation power ;D. Thank you so much for you complement and reviews. You are awesome love.

**dance-puppet: **Just wait, your ideas are just what I need. I'll try to make you happy with my spins on them.

**anonon:** Yep I agree, she's my favorite character so she's perfect in my eyes. I toned down my 'glorification' a bit but I'm sure my love for her will still shine through.

Alright guys onto the next chapter. There's going to be some new characters and another juicy lemon. I honestly pretty much made up these names and stole some of them. Just for that I'll put a disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

* * *

Time seemed inert in Ichigo's mind. He wouldn't have been able to tell you if this emotional rollercoaster of an experience happened quickly or extremely slowly. All he could feel was love, mind numbing, mind-boggling love for the person he was with. She just, looked... so.. beautiful.

Ichigo couldn't help it, his lips spread so far they could've tore, this beautiful woman in front of him finally seemed to have agreed to accept his feelings! He ignored the tiny evil voice in the back of his mind that said he should be a little more perceptive of her actions and of her specific words to him, but HELL he didn't care! Especially not when that same breath-taking woman's eyelashes fluttered and her exquisite dark violet orbs looked up to him with incredible passion.

Just looking at her straight in the eyes got him extremely hard in a matter of seconds. He must have broken a record!

Feeling his erect cock rub against the apex of her ass, Rukia blushed a cute dark scarlet. Ichigo could feel himself getting light-headed. She was just too darn adorable. After getting a taste of heaven how could he want to go back to earth? He almost felt bad for the plans he had in mind for the two of them, any normal girl would break from his animalistic tendencies and unquenchable lust.

Thank Kami that even though Rukia looked like a strong wind could carry her off, she was actually much stronger than most women he knew. Even Yoruichi-shishou had a hard time with her.

"Ichigo.." Rukia started in a husky, breathless tone.

'Shit' Ichigo cursed silently as he felt blood start to dribble out his nose. She was too hot to handle, it would be both of their deaths before he let her go... even then.

Ichigo couldn't stop himself, he was sure his eyes turned a deep amber as he brought his arm from under her to pinch harshly on her already peaked nipples. Rukia clenched her teeth tightly holding back a trembling moan as her eyes danced with lust parallel to his own. He continued tweaking it until she cried out and ground onto his erection. "You don't want to do that Rukia."

He grabbed hold of her leg facing the ceiling, since her back was to him, to lift it as his angry cock tapped her sensitive folds begging for entrance. His grip was almost painful but he held himself back. With the understanding in their new-found relationship, he wanted her to know he respected her wishes enough to ask for the rough sex he was planning, instead of forcing it on her like he did in the past.

His head was almost dizzy from her scent, he needed her now, there was only so long he could hold back.

Rukia moaned feeling him poke her where she needed it most, needing something to happen, some sort of friction. She held herself back from touching herself when he looked at her lovingly but at the same time with eyes that were ravishing her every move, every breath. Those eyes, kami.

When he touched her breast, she almost smashed his hands to both her breast, took hold of his cock and sunk him into her. Again she held back. She needed to find a way to get away from him. Before he distracted her with that dazzling smile of his, she was thinking of an excuse to use so that they could separate. Any lingering in this locker room wouldn't be good. Whether they continued on till the next morning, not to say that, that wasn't tempting... or if someone were to come in to use the public area, which seemed the most possible, they would be screwed, literally.

The bad joke almost made her chuckle.

Now he was lifting her leg in the air, staring at her deeply as if waiting for her to oblige. She could still feel the icy droplets of water on her body but that wasn't what made her shiver. Water wouldn't be able to make her core clinch pre orgasm.

Her plans seemed to crumble to dust as she almost came just from these simple actions of his. Kami why did you bless this man with not just unbelievably good looks, drool worthy smile, sensual touches, and an amazing package, but along with the most smoldering gaze that could make the most prudish virginal maiden drop her robes and careen to his every whim. 'Heh, I should write a book.'

Rukia nodded her head and put her flexibility to use by effortlessly pulling her legs apart even farther, she smirked when she saw Ichigo's eyes bulge out in surprise and salivate as his gaze dropped to her treasure. She'll need to learn to deflect his intense alluring eyes, but she can put that off later when she's not excruciatingly horny.

They probably had enough time for a quickie.

Her eyes lidded and hazed, "Ichigo... I nee-" Rukia gasped.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Time seemed to go slow when she nodded her head but when she started to say she needed him, he couldn't hold back any longer and shoved his self to the hilt of her. Even with her legs extended -he didn't think she was that flexible!- she was still an extremely tight fit with out preparation, he only got in as far as he did because of how wet she was and because he used brutal force.

"AH! Too much!"

"Shit, sorry Rukia." He began kissing her neck and shoulders as she panted and whimpered with.. was that pleasure? Ha, so she liked it when he was rough. Then why..?

"Ichigo, please just don't start moving yet or I'm going to come."

'Ah, that's why she told me too much. No, my Rukia wasn't dainty at all.' A smirk landed on his face as he started to put his theory into action, pounding into her brutally.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah!" She screamed. Now that he wasn't completely angry he could see every emotion flash across her face. Oh, the plethora of carnal bliss he saw flash across her face could make any man drop porn just to look at. He missed how erotically delicious she looked as he beat his cock into her pussy and pushed her to the edge.

"Wait, no Ichigooo~!" Rukia tried her hardest to slow his pace by putting her hand on his firm thigh but as always he was unrelenting, each time he hit her sweet spot bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The new angle they were in made the coital act feel much different than the other times, allowing them to discover new sensitive areas inside her that he hit each time like a drum.

The devious grin that settled on his pleasure filled facade only expressed how dubious his thought pattern was.

"What's wrong Rukia? You look like you're enjoying this." Ichigo quirked an eyebrow as he continued to hammer her delicious pussy, hearing the sounds of their skin slapping lewdly as his pelvis hit her lush posterior with each thrust.

"No, no, I can't too much~... Dam-nit-!" While she was talking her brother took it upon himself to tweak her sensitive button the way she seemed to react the best, while licking and sucking the shell of her ear. "Cum for me Rukia, I want to feel you tight around me. C'mon baby, I want to drink every drop of you."

"No~!" Rukia couldn't take it, his dirty talk was getting to her, "Ichigo I'm coming, I can't hold it anymore!" She screamed as she came spasming and shivering uncontrollably as she held on for dear life onto his thigh that didn't seem to tire in thrusting into her, and his arm that led to his wickedly talented fingers.

Drool fell from her lips as she screamed his name, her walls strangling his engorged cock making him loose his breath and erupt his hot fluids directly on her womb, like time and time again it hit her special spot and forced her into orgasm that could blind her if held on a second longer.

Even with both of their ends, Ichigo pressed harder onto her leg he was holding as he anchored deeper and faster into her, continuing to fuck the living daylights out of her. Both of them felt waves of pleasure just looking at their conjoined juices almost squirt out of Rukia, the pleasure so intense it was close to making her weep. 'How could sex that only lasted a total of 5 minutes bring unimaginable ecstasy?'

Still pumping but a lot slower because of his super sensitized semi hard rod, he moved in little circles deep inside her.

With her even more so hyper sensitive clit and walls, these teasing movements almost made her go crazy. Her words switched from profanities, and indiscernible murmurs.

"Ichigo... fuck... stop, damnit~. I n-no need you.. t-to." She felt every movement, every pulse from his shaft. She needed to get him to stop before she blacked out.

"Hmm? What's that?" Hearing her beg always turned him on, hearing the prideful woman like this was a rare thing that a dominant man like him loved, another side of him also enjoyed how she didn't make it easy neither.

After only seconds of hearing her mewls and her trying to leave his grasp as she writhed beside him, his man hood was already ready to go another round. He took long stokes in and out of her tight little hole, while continuing his rhythm of teasing circles and magic fingers brought the dazed girl into her 4th orgasm.

"Ah! Ichigo, please fuck me! Harder!" Her finger nails were digging in to his skin and her eyes were squeezed tight as her body leaned seemingly away from him despite her pleas.

This orgasm looked as though it would rip her apart, the sensitivity of it was too much. Her body was hyper aware of every little thing. The control she had whipped away as her need took over and ignored the ineptitude of her body. Her body had little experience and tried hard to keep up with the potency of her sex drive.

He picked up his pace and fucked her like she begged. Her screams of pleasure and trembling moans egging him on to viciously fuck her, his arm still working her front and nails deep in his skin being the only thing keeping her from bouncing away.

"OH MY GOD'S" This time she really did cry as tears fell out her eyes, it felt **_so_** good. His dick was too good.

"Rukia~." He moaned, she was the only girl who could make him come so early, it was almost embarrassing. He couldn't help it though, the way her hot walls were squeezing the dear life out him always got the essence it wanted. If anything her demanding pussy was the most insatiable thing in the room. Even with her leg pretty much touching her head, she just kept getting tighter and tighter, his dick throbbed and pulsed in her little hole, announcing it's detriment. "Fuck."

"Please Ichigo, I'm comming! Please don't stop."

Even though he wasn't doing too much better than her, he somehow got out a sadistic chuckle as he pulled quickly out of her angry pussy.

"Ichigo!" She whined, before she could thrash and squirm her protest, he flipped her on her back and spread her legs into the splits as he did the thing he's been wanting all day.

"AeeH!" She screamed, clawing on his golden orange locks painfully, trying to get his wicked tongue away. She truly didn't know what she wanted. The release needed to happen or she'd die, but he was _too_ good at this that the pleasure turned to pain. She didn't know what to do with herself.

Ichigo held her down as he sucked roughly on her clit and nibbled on her button as he scissored and fucked three fingers harshly into her, her juices already flowing out like a well. Ichigo was thirsty and didn't let a drop go to waste "Mmmgh, you taste so good Rukia~."

"AHHHHH!" Rukia truly felt her energy give away as he pumped perfectly into her and ate her raw. She shook her head furiously, tears prickling as her climax filled her vision with white and her body become numb.

When her orgasm stifled to post shivers and shakes, Ichigo got up to his knees and held hard onto his shaft as he pumped erratically onto it. Rukia was sprawled out so erotically, her midnight hair a complete mess, her satisfied eyes hazed with tears pooled in her lids, her face flushed, and breasts heaving as her body quivered and shinned in the after glow.

"Fuck, Rukia!" He came so hard, harder than any other woman he's been with, but it still didn't come close to the feeling of being inside his precious imouto. His white essence sprayed out onto her heaving form coating her with his seed.

"How do you do this too me." He asked almost completely worn out, but thoroughly satiated.

Rukia's eyes glittered mischievously as she giggled. She smirked as she brought some of his fluids from her perfect breasts into her still panting mouth and sucked seductively.

'Fuck being tired.' Ichigo thought, those same thoughts directed to his groin as his huge cock sprung yet again to attention. "You really shouldn't do that." Ichigo impishly smiled, a true real smile with a hint of playfulness.

"No more Ichigo, we have to go." Rukia looked sternly in his eyes, she wasn't even thinking about her actions. 'Curse my unintentional seduction, I just get so caught in the moment.'

"Haha, I don't know Rukia, can I really go back out there with this?" Ichigo pointed down to his erection, forcing her eyes to follow his movement and greet the thing she wished she could castrate and worship at the same time.

However possible it was, even after such rough sex that left her already sore and worn, she started getting wet and hot **_yet_** again.

Rukia rolled her eyes, about to push the limits of her time again. Damn she couldn't get enough of him, the thought brought a small frustrated pout to her face. This expression just got Ichigo even harder. 'She doesn't know what she does to me. She better learn if she doesn't want me jumping her every 5 seconds.'

Ichigo crouched over her, pleased he could get his way and placed himself at her entrance. He was about to enter her glorious hole when a knock resounded the whole room. "Hey! Ruki! Ruki! Are you in there?! You left your stuff outside, and you've been gone for almost 45 minutes!"

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed and Rukia scooted as far from him as she could, covering her body. Suddenly worried about her modesty and embarrassed of their situation.

"Rukia?! Are you in there? I'm coming in!"

"Wait!... Ran, I'm in here I'll be out in a sec, me and Ichigo are talking, don't worry!" Both parties held their breath waiting for her reply.

"Okay, hurry up! Me and the girls are going to leave soon!"

"Fine!" Rukia let out a breath, glad her friend wasn't going to blast in and notice she and her Aniki weren't _just_ talking.

Not at all.

"We should go."

"Yeah."

Ichigo got up gingerly, even though he was ready to pounce again his groin was not immune to the effects of her vice like walls. From him being so well endowed and her being so... tiny, he was surprised his shaft wasn't wrung out like a rag.

He turned away from his now meek sister. "Someone got innocent real quick." Ichigo chuckled looking at her suggestively.

Rukia covered her eyes when he got up, trying to avoid getting a face full of his body. It was less innocence more like trying to bite back her need.

"Shut up Ichigo and turn off the water."

"Haha, right." He turned off the water and cocked his head back to her casually. "You don't have to hide being a deviant in front of me you know."

He smiled as she turned her head away from him, embarrassed. "Actually it doesn't matter, in no time you'll be having a hard time keeping it at bay."

'I'm already having a hard time right now, baka.' Rukia thought irritably, she started to grind her teeth to bite back her words. All she wanted to do was jump him again.

"Well then, c'mon munchkin. We have to go before Rangiku comes back or any of those other idiots." Ichigo walked towards her, offering a hand for her to get up. "I swore I made it clear to them that we shouldn't be bothered."

Ignoring his hand, Rukia just squirmed uncomfortably.

"Why are you still sitting?" Ichigo scowled and looked her over to see if something was wrong that he didn't notice before. He saw her legs quiver unstably and her flushed skin as she glared a hole into the wall to the side of them accusingly. "How cute." He smirked. "I forgot that this was still your second-"

"Third, if you count before we got in here." Rukia muttered.

He continued on as if he didn't hear her, "time that you've had sex. With the way you act it's hard to believe you're so inexperienced. " Rukia's eyes furrowed with how casually he was able to talk about sex like it was the weather. "Can't be helped" Ichigo leaned over, pulling Rukia up to his side like a bag of potatoes. Any other position would have made him jump her again, he needed to feel as little skin and see as little as possible.

"Damnit Ichigo! I'm not your books you can't just hold me like this you berry freak!"

Ichigo growled, still staring forward as he walked out into the locker rooms. "Shut up unless you want me to fuck you again."

The threat took its effect as Rukia looked down to see he was right. She blushed darkly but still furrowed her brows and puffed her cheeks angrily. "Fuck you." She spat.

"Keep moving and that's what's going to happen." Rukia quickly stopped her thrashing. "Pervert!" He just chuckled as he put her down and went to put his trunks back on.

Rukia turned her back to him as she fumed while putting her clothes back on. Her top was still on in a half-on half-off way, but her bottoms were lying on the ground. After fixing those, she pulled over her purple dress that Ichigo brought in.

Ichigo threw a towel to her and it landed on her head cutely, he swore he could see steam coming out her ears.

"Ichigooo-" She started forebodingly but wasn't able to finish as that same guy picked her up tight to his arms and kissed her deeply.

She was so surprised that when her gasp left her mouth open, he took that as an invitation to taste her sweetness. He flicked his tongue over teeth and lips, coaxing her tongue to play with his own. Rukia got out of her stupor and sucked on his tongue tentatively, still new to the whole kissing thing, she let her instinct lead her. She bit his lip and flicked her tongue with his teasingly. She seemed to be doing good because he moaned and instantly dropped her, his face flushed and eyes hooded. "We should go, now." Obviously restraining himself.

Rukia nodded, thankful he didn't let them get carried away.

Ichigo turned to walk out the door and hit the blazing heat from the rays of the sun. The light blinded them after being in a darker place for so long.

"I have your stuff, lets go."

"Wait, Ran said my stuff was still out there."

"I told you I have your stuff, she must be confused." Ichigo started pulling her arm to head to his car.

"Ichigo! Stop, I have to say bye to my friends so they don't worry." Rukia pulled her arm from his grasp and glared at him. "And what if you did leave something?"

"Tch, Ruki-."

"I'll be back in a sec, I'll meet you in the car."

"No, I'll come with you."

"Ichigo." Rukia turned to look into his eyes. "If you..." She moved her finger in a motion for him to come closer. Once he put his ear down to her mouth, she on her tip toes and her hand on his shoulder. Her warm breath eliciting convulsions in his muscles that she felt under her hand.

Her voice changed to become husky and dripping with sex, "If you come along, I won't suck you dry when we get home. I was also thinking about getting on top this time." She breathed out a long sigh in his ear, falling gracefully back flat onto her feet and stepping back with mock dejection. She looked to the side as she continued, "But I guess that's not going to happen." She started walking to the car ahead of him. "Oh well."

Ichigo cursed, he was about ready to pull their clothes to the side and fuck her there, 'Shit'. "Fine" he huffed walking past her briskly, not bothering to give her a second glance lest she see the concede written all across his face. "Don't take to long Rukia, or else I'll drag you back to the house myself and make sure you go with your promises whether you like it or not."

Said girl just smirked, "Okay thank you Onii-san" She replied in her annoyingly high voice, she used at school. Obviously proud of her new device for her brother's torture.

* * *

"Ruki!" Ran called as she scooped the small girl into her arms and landed kisses along her unsuspecting face. "What did the big meanie do to you? Is my baby hurt?"

Rukia tried to pry herself from the affectionate woman's arms, "I'm fine Ran." Her abuse was starting to make her body remember the aches in her lower body. 'It would probably be better if I let her hold me so I don't fall on my ass when she drops me.' That would bring _a lot_ of pain, she thought with a grimace.

"Hey Rukia are you alright?" Momo called, the pretty girl who was just a bit taller than herself pondered.

"Yeah I'm fine, he was just being an ass like usual."

"I'll beat a lesson into him for you, if he hurt you." Tatsuki offered.

"No it was nothing like that."

"While I do agree that your brother is like a woman constantly PMSing, you _do _know how he is." Uryuu said as the voice of reason.

"Yeah." She sighed, "he honestly wasn't that bad but, I wish he would stop treating me like a child."

Uryuu nodded understandingly.

"I'm surprised you guys didn't leave, it looks like the party died." Rukia observed looking around and noticing the decrease in people.

"Chad and I decided to stay with the girls so that they aren't here alone. There are too many degenerates on the beach for comfort." Chad nodded in agreement but stayed unsurprisingly stoic even as Ishida sneered when looking at the leering passerby's. "Speaking of, I'm surprised Ichigo let you go on your own, what did you say to get him to leave?" He asked only slight suspicion shown in his quirked brow.

"Actually he left." Rukia answered emotionless. Any sign of her lying perfectly hidden. "Ran, can I come over to your house with the girls?"

"Of course!" Orihime and Momo smiled brightly, happy to have her join. Tatsuki came over to ruffle her hair with agreement.

"Hey Rukia, why's your hair wet" Tatsuki looked to her quizzically along with the rest of the group.

"Oh." 'Shit what do I say, I'm running out of excuses here.' Rukia smiled up to her. "I had to wash up a bit, some of Shuuhei's blood got on me." Luckily none of them were close enough beforehand to know that, that was not true.

"Oh, okay." Tasuki ruffled the girls hair a bit more and then turned to the group, ignoring the glare said was giving her whenever someone messed with her hair. "You guys ready? I'm starving for real food. Rangiku your servants make the best udon."

"They do!" Orihime squealed, her stomach started rumbling. "They always leave a buffet out with every kind of topping! Lets hurry!" The buxom girl was salivating and jumping around in her suit causing the quiet Uryuu to blush at her unconscious show of her assets.

Uryuu coughed trying to kill his reddening face, "Alright if you guys are going, we'll head out too.

"Wait, where's that idiot Asano?" Tatsuki inquired, Rukia looked around but couldn't find him neither.

"He went along with Shiba-san and Hitsugaya-san." Chad said.

"Well since that's cleared!" Rangiku pulled both Momo and Rukia into a side hug and started walking towards her pink corvette. "Lets go girls!"

Uryuu nodded as a sign of farewell, and Chad waved as they headed in the opposite direction towards his car.

Rukia couldn't help but feel a little bit anxious. Ichigo was sure to blow a gasket once he found out she wasn't coming. Once she was a safe distance from the beach, she'd text him.

All five girls got into the expensive car, the sun beating down on them as Rangiku rolled down the top and put on her matching shades. "Ruki, stop making that face, you look constipated."

"Wha! NO I DON'T!" Ran laughed loudly, "Kidding! Lighten up sweet cheeks, were going to have a party!"

"We just came from a party Ran!" Tatsuki called from the back seat. Orihime in the middle with Momo adjacent to the other window.

"Haha, well this is another one!"

"Did I hear party?" The girls looked up from their yelling, "Hello beautiful ladies." Three guys strolled up to Ran's car. The one who had called out to them was fit with a fake tan and bleach blonde hair and dark blue eyes, even so he was pretty good-looking as where the rest of the guys in his group. They all had matching cocky smiles.

"Hey Oga, isn't this that Rangiku chick?" The guy with brown hair and matching eyes called to his slightly taller companion with black hair and icy blue eyes. "Oh yeah." The guy who Rukia guessed name was Oga, moved in front of his blonde friend and leaned over the car. "Ran right? How's it been? I still didn't get that number."

Rangiku giggled, "Ah-ah-ah" Ran wagged her finger teasingly, "Remember what happened last time?" The guy's eyes flashed a bit of annoyance, seemingly understanding what she was talking about, before turning his gaze to the rest of her companions in the car.

"Well what about the rest of these pretty ladies he said glancing at Rukia and giving her a look of appraisal before winking. She instantly felt like she had too little clothing on and had to restrain herself from covering her body but didn't stop from giving him a look of disgust.

"Oga, you're going about this all wrong." The blonde one stated as he moved Oga to the side reflecting what his friend did to himself earlier. "Sorry ladies, my friend here has no manners." He gestured to himself then to his friends, "My name is Hiro Natsui, this is Oga Takumi **(AN: Haha)**, and Kaoru Unagiya."

"Well as you guys know, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, this is Rukia Kurosaki, Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, and Momo Hinamori." Rukia stared dully, Tatsuki scoffed already disliking their company, Orihime friendly waved, and Momo slightly waved apprehensively.

Hiro smiled broadly and nodded, "Sorry to come off like this." He elbowed Oga, "but we really aren't bad people. You guys are having a party right? Mind if were invited, we've got booze?"

At the sound of booze Ran's eyes lightened up but still kept to her demure teasing attitude. "Sorry guys, maybe next time. This is only a girls party." Ran scribbled down her number, "But how about you guys give me your numbers and I'll get back to you when we actually have something going on?"

The guys looked a little bummed but Ran didn't give them time to protest as she slid her number in Hiro's hand letting her hand linger a while longer and suggestively licking her lips.

"Right..." Hiro just smiled surprisingly not blubbering like an idiot like most guys would be. He pulled out a napkin and wrote his and his friends number, giving it to Ran.

Rangiku waved as she backed out, "Ta-ta", and speed down the road, leaving the guys behind to reflect their encounter with the bodacious group of women.

"Hey don't try to get with that Rangiku chick, she's Gin's." Oga told his friend.

"Yeah he flipped out when he found Oga all over her two weeks ago, the guy is seriously crazy." Kaoru stated nonchalantly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a yawn.

"Too bad too, cause she's one hot piece of ass." Oga licked his lips suggestively. "Heard she's great in bed too."

"Did you see her friends though? At least she hangs around hotties too, the girl with orange hair had melons almost as large are Rangiku's." Kaoru snickered.

"That brunette chick seemed like your type too, small and quiet." Hiro grinned devilishly.

"I was actually liking the girl in the front with the violet eyes, she was a looker."

"Hey! She's mine!" Oga yelled hitting the tired boy in the back of his head.

"No the tall one in the back is more your type." Kaoru yawned, unaffected by his hit since he ducked just in time to avoid it. Oga bristled.

"Shut it you two, we got business to do. Don't worry we'll see them again." Hiro called as he walked off.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Ichigo angrily cursed. "I've been sitting out here for 10 minutes! It doesn't take that long to fucking say goodbye!" Ichigo tapped his foot to the car floor of his Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG **(AN: looked up random expensive car)**.

He got out in a huff, slamming his door and watching the girls gawking at him in it back away tentatively. He was sure his aura spelled instant death for anyone in his way.

The angered boy walked down to where he left his sister last to notice something...

Everyone was gone...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo bellowed, he was sure to have a stroke with how fast his pulse was. Before he could scrounge the beach and beat down anyone who even looked suspicious, Ichigo felt a buzzing in his trunks.

"This really isn't the time, fuck!" He pulled out his cell to see a message from the one person he was looking for.

**From: Rukia**

**Ichigo, I've decided to go ahead with Ran. Don't follow me unless you want people to question what is exactly going on in our relationship. It took my lying skills to get us out of why we were in the locker room for so long, I think they now believe you're abusive...**

**Honestly Ichigo I think we need some space, this was a mistake. Don't bother to call. Hopefully when I come back you realize what we've done and understand. We can't be together.**

Ichigo felt his heart burn and his stomach tighten. "I thought..." Shaking his head slowly, he shoved his phone back into his pocket and chuckled darkly. "Of course not, this is Rukia were talking about. She's probably more stubborn than myself."

Ichigo started walking, the burn that started in his eyes completely gone as he got into his car seemingly emotionless, "No more mister nice guy Rukia. I gave you a chance."

Ichigo backed away from the curb and pulled off to put his plan into action. He drove casually down the streets of Karukara, the weather instantly changing.

As the sky became grey and rain started pouring heavily, Ichigo threw on a polo and pulled up to a store with neon lights. Looking up at the sign Ichigo let his once insouciant visage morph into a roguish grin. "If I can't have your mind, than I'll just take your body, imouto."

* * *

**AN:** Yeah so I didn't plan to make another lemon xD lol I just couldn't figure out a way for them to separate but then things got carried away... and I was like, what the hell. This _is _smut so...yeah. Expect random lemons and limes like this. I'm A FIEND! o/o

Hope you enjoy my new characters, they were pretty random too but they will be used in the future too. If I remember.

Hope you don't dislike Rukia too much in this chapter, this had to happen so that there could be punishment sex, and Rukia is a very stubborn chick. Just because he gave it to her good doesn't mean a thing. At least not when they aren't doing it. When they are... poor Rukia.

Sorry about my rambling. Next chapter we find out what store Ichigo stops at and his progressively evil persona comes forth ;D -it won't be a full Hichigo but he will he will become pretty dubious-, poor Rukia. And the girls night at Matsumoto's. Hopefully that party should help you guys get more character development from the girls, and that they aren't just figure heads. Sorry about that.

Review and give me idea's! Love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, I've been extremely busy with school and crap. I'm in extracurriculars in in all Honors with a couple AP classes, so you can see my stress can be palpable. *flicks sweat* fuew! But he's the 11th chapter, it's a little short but I hope you guys like it because I still like developing this story.

In this chapter Ichigo is a little dubious and again, you meet more characters! The two idiots are still depressed though so most of the entertainment will come from the other characters.

I'm also trying to work on my comedy skills, I probably failed again, but hey my quips and humor are a little more subtle ;D

* * *

By the time the girls arrived at Rangiku's humble abode, as she liked to call it -even though it was anything but humble-, it was already half past 6.

No it wasn't because Ran was more than a little cautious driver and wouldn't dare go past 10 mph, she was actually one of the most reckless drivers Rukia ever known. That's saying something since being in a car with either Grimm or Nel always had her hurling and praying -back to back-.

No, everyone was bracing themselves, had their seat belts on as tightly as possible and were making silent prayers to anyone who would answer, as Ran swerved through traffic unperplexed by her own madness as she applied lip gloss and looked in the rear view mirror.

With the way Rangiku drove, it would be plausible that they would at least make it in a quarter of the normal time it would take, but nope.

Rankigu had to insist that they did a bit of shopping after what she called, 'a stressful day in the sun.' Rukia rolled her eyes because Ran didn't even know half of it. Stressful flew out the window hours ago.

No one really complained because it was a past time they all enjoyed together, but Rukia didn't necessarily react like she normally would because of the resurfacing of her aching loins and bruised thighs. It didn't hurt as bad as last time, but it certainly wasn't ignorable.

The walking around experience definitely could have been left to another day, in Rukia's opinion.

As they finally left the shopping complex -some with cappuccinos in hand- Ran finally drove them off to her neighborhood of North side Karukara. It was a prosperous area which showed in the homes that resided there.

Tatsuki also lived in the area while Rukia and few of their other friends lived more to the Westside. Momo lived somewhat near Rukia because of her family serving the Kurosaki's for generations. Their loyalties reflected in their well off lifestyle compared to that of their social class. While Orihime lived in the Suburban area of Karakura with her brother, even though she usually stayed with Tatsuki because of its easier access to their school.

The sky casted an orange ombre color as the grey clouds seemed to finally part and the humidity of the night finally took over. The wind glossed through all the girls' hair as they fought varyingly to keep it in place. Rukia smartly by putting it into a low bun, Ran just let it flow freely with a crazy yell, her arms extended to the sky as Rukia dove to save the car from crashing. Tatsuki held her hair in a tight fist, probably thinking of cutting it again or cutting Rangiku's throat for having the top down and driving too fast, while Orihime braided hers and offered to help Tatsuki. Momo didn't have to worry because she kept her hair in her normal bun throughout the day, and smiled with a hum proudly.

It incidentally turned out to be a beautiful night, but those thoughts didn't linger on Rukia's mind at all. She continued to brood over her brother with flashes of worry and guilt. She questioned whether she should text him again since he didn't reply back or incessantly call like he usually would. Every 5 minutes she would pick up her phone to check, seeing there was yet to be a response. She would also open a new message but quickly closed it out, trying her best to stick to her resolve.

She knew full well she was acting like a cold-hearted bitch and her move was pretty low even by her standards, but the Kurosaki's were known to be stubborn people. Rukia sighed. Even though it seems like she doesn't sympathize with her brother's feelings, this decision will be for the best, and save more than just his feelings in the end. He will move on because she's the one with the complex, not him.

'I hope...'

As they pulled into Ran's arch like driveway to her 3 story mansion-haphazardly, the girls sighed with relief and got out of the car with no remorse for their implied offence. Rangiku just shrugged anyway and got out leisurely, beaming at her home with wide arms.

Her house was white and western, there were columns on each side of the doorway with beautiful flowers littering the small part of freshly cut grass. The driveway that they parked was loitered with enough cars to make your own retail. A retail only people willing to pay at least 24 million yen would go to.

"I've missed you!" Rangiku cried as she jumped excitedly, looking lovingly towards the house.

Her friends just stared at her only slightly bewildered. At this point in their friendship they've seen things like this happen more than once.

"C'mon guys, I want that udon!" Tasuki's stomach growled along with her voice and focused a threatening glare onto her boisterous host. "Ran get your ass in gear and open the door!"

"Alright, alright. Get your panties out of a bunch Suki-chan-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-we'll get inside." Ran carried on as if she didn't hear the irritated girl. She turned her back to the woman letting her strawberry blonde hair sway along with her movements, and waved her hand as if batting a fly. "Franswa!" This obviously only made Tatsuki even more irritated.

"Ran why do you still call Kishiro-san, Franswa." Rukia questioned halfheartedly, not expecting an answer. She was tired and ready to go inside too, but knew unlike Tatsuki that there was no stopping the force that was Rangiku, you just ride the wave of her tsunami and pray she doesn't drown you.

Rukia didn't really need an answer, she knew it was because Ran watched too many foreign movies and tended to pick up their lingo, but her thoughts were spoken out loud into a rhetorical question anyway.

Before Rangiku could answer her, she was interrupted.

"Yes Rangiku-san!" As if out of no where, Fran-Kishiro-san glided elegantly in front of the group and bowed with a gracious smile on his face. He was in his mid 40's with salt and pepper hair, tanned skin, and had a fit stature even with his age. He was characteristically handsome and seemed to never lose energy even as the main butler of the lively household.

Fran-ahem Kishiro-san took Ran's keys and smiled welcomingly to her friends. "Why isn't it nice to see you young ladies again, it's been too long." Kishiro opened his eyes a sliver to peer at them with mock perversion, "You ladies _do_ know how much I _love_ your young company! Oh! What I'd do If I were young again! Too bad my wife is so mean and won't let me have any fun." He looked to the side with a sigh and a dejected countenance.

"Yeah and you better keep it that way unless you want me to tell her about your little perverted acts, and she help me when beating your ass again you old buffoon!" Tatsuki yelled, bristling with heated rage and shaking her fists threateningly.

Kishiro's eyebrows twitched at the mention of his wife and, a beating... but quickly got out of his trepidation to guffaw loudly, any fear completely left from his face. "Oh Tastsuki-chan, you know I only jest! I've learned my lesson, I only mean to compliment your otherworldly beauty." His once cheerful face distorted into one of complete sadness. Tears seemed to develop instantly on the ends of his eyes and his bottom lip puckered.

Tasuki moved to hit him as Rukia sweat dropped and Orihime started patting the old man on the back as he rubbed his head lecherously in her boobs, eliciting another growl from the almost flaming woman in front of him. The sight almost seemed to come out one of those animes her brother used to force her to watch as a child.

Her brother...

Her smile from the memory vanished instantly and replaced to hide her emotions of worry that was sure to line her face.

"Let's go ladies~!" Ran cheered.

As this was all going on Ran was at the threshold of her house, ignoring the hardly new spectacle.

Rukia sighed deeply, stilling the flooding thoughts of her brother, and bowed to Kishiro with respect, he smiled gently in return before going back to dodging Tatsuki and using Orihime's body as a shield.

Rukia and Momo walked up the intricate stone steps to meet up with Ran who was already walking inside, doing her normal shows of 'I'm back!' and 'Did anyone miss me!' Which were normally followed by an equally as peppy, 'Of course Rangiku-sama!'

Rukia sighed for the umpteenth time that night, 'This is going to be a long party.' Momo gave her a look of sympathy as if she understood what she was thinking. They smiled at each other as Momo took Rukia's hands in her own comfortingly. The girls giggled and continued on to follow Ran, ignoring the sounds of bones cracking and shrill yells behind them. A worried sounding Orhime calling out the abusers name told them all they needed to know.

* * *

Ichigo slid on of his car stoically, not turning to look at it as he locked it behind him and walked confidently through the door of the infamous store. All could be heard was the slight ding and the low hum of the overhead music.

The store was lit up dimly to fit the ambiance for its items and fiendish customers.

"How can I help you?" An attractive brunette woman with sleek glasses and cat eyes wondered impishly. Her lips lifted mischievously as she peered at Ichigo over her most likely smut magazine -if the bolded letters **BL** had anything to hint at it- with unbidden lust.

From what he could see over the counter, she was wearing a leather black halter top with multicolored gages in her ears and tattoos littering her uncovered body parts. He raised an eyebrow at a particularly puzzling one with a design similar to a black sun and a ghoulish looking wolf howling at it. He liked the symbolization of the sun.

The woman traced were his raised eyebrows focused and chuckled darkly then spoke in a dark tone, "Weird huh? I don't really know what's going on in it neither but I'm guessing it's an eclipse so the wolf mistook it for the moon. That or the evil son of bitch made it so the sun wouldn't shine anymore like in the superstitions." Ichigo blinked recalling said superstition of a lone wolf with two personalities, a good and a bad, lost control of its good as it consumed him with the help of a witch. It is said that as the bad side of the wolf takes on more control by doing horrible deeds, a solar eclipse happens. Once the good personality is completely overrun, the sun will forever be black and never shine again. "It was cool so I didn't really give a damn that I didn't understand it." The woman winked then put down her magazine and leaned on her wrist to give Ichigo her full attention.

"So really... what's a handsome devil like you doing in here? I'm sure you don't need a place like this." Her grin spread and she tilted her head a little. "Unless you're into some kinky stuff?" She licked her red-painted lips sensually, enhancing her piercing on top of her lip and showing the one on her tongue.

Ichigo breathed out a short laugh for her brazen behavior. "Even if I tell you I'm not, you won't believe me once you see what I'm going to buy."

"Ooooh." She sat up excitedly and wiggled a bit. "Let me help. Is this for your girlfriend?" She questioned as she rounded the cash register and started down the aisle to the women's section without even waiting for an answer.

"Hmm, it's a little more complicated than that." Ichigo followed behind her casually, already getting bored with the conversation since the topic brought up flurries of anger and sadness in his heart.

The woman sauntered on glancing quickly behind her at him, and continued on till she found what she was looking for. "I'm sure you don't want any phallic accessories or dildos right?" Ichigo's mouth twitched as she openly gazed down at his pants without even trying to hide it. She looked up into his eyes and snickered as she continued on down the aisle, "My name's Fumiko by the way. You have any idea's of what you want?"

"Yeah, I want movies, and underwear, and anything you got that has punishment quality. Nothing S&M though." Ichigo sighed as she stopped suddenly again. She turned to him with a quirked brow matching his own and smiled devilishly, I got just what you want."

By the end of his shopping, Fumiko left him with the underwear he wanted, surprisingly matching a pair of Rukia's own, don't ask how he knew that, a good array of movies going from soft to hardcore, which he knew would scare the wits off of his little sister, and some oils and lotions for stimulation. Nothing too harsh to start off. All that was left were the aphrodisiacs which he knew exactly were to get them from. Not the counterfeit stuff from the store, but something a bit more, pure.

Ichigo left the store to notice the weather changed again to a more humid but enjoyable weather along with a number that the non too shy cashier dipped into his pocket. He couldn't help chuckling at her antics and scratching his head as he disposed of it. Even though she was some character, and he knew he would've enjoyed sexing her up to some extent in the past, he couldn't find attraction to her. Though he appreciated her company to lighten his mood a bit, and she even helped him.

He really never felt attraction towards the women he went out with and dated, they were all just people to let out pent-up frustrations with from his sister. Don't get him wrong, they threw themselves at him not the other way around, and he told them from the get-go that the relationship was just going to be physical.

Every time he did it, he felt immense guilt and disgust but he could never stop once he started. It was only a couple of years ago that it got harder and harder to get it up even though the pent-up sexual frustrations he was feeling were going to make him explode.

Not that it was new but during the intercourse he would think of Rukia to help him stay hard. Then the dangers in that started to make him even more fearful, when, on a faithful night he called out to her in the throws of a climax.

The woman who gave fellatio to him was decently good and his libido was a little higher, making him a little more desperate, as his fantasies went on full drive. From his outcry, a muffled 'what?' sounded.

Luckily, the woman didn't know who his sister was, and was only outraged that he spoke another girls name.

Ichigo harshly rubbed his head in the driver's seat of his car trying to trim his irritation as he battled with himself.

**_'Why can't we be together?' _**

"Why do I want her so badly?"

**_'Why does she make me so crazy?' _**

"Why can't I just forget about this like she wants?"

**_'Why do I need her around me, why do I need to feel her touch and see her smile?'_**

"Why couldn't we have not been siblings?!"

**_'Why can't I stop loving her even though we are!?'_**

"FUCK!" Ichigo punched his steering wheel emitting the honk of his horn as he turned in his seat to locate his phone sitting in the passenger. He picked it up ungracefully, nearly throwing it into the windshield with the force of his swipe and opened up a new message.

**To Rukia**

**Let this be your warning that I'm not giving up. Far from it. I won't stop until I have you mind, body, and soul. But then again why deny something I already have, all I'm waiting for is for you to acknowledge it. ;)**

Ichigo sent the text mainly only to resolve his determination, doubt was long forgotten. He tried letting her go and forgetting his feelings, 13 years of examples of that. And those were just the years he wanted to posses her. Yeah the early years were innocently just like wanting to posses your favorite puppy or toy, but those feelings grew and matured explicitly with age and puberty. Fuckin puberty.

Before what happened in the locker room he would easily go back to the days of his innocence if only for her, but he couldn't. Not anymore. The love that he's discovered filled him with life and unthinkable happiness, even if it can also emit deep sadness. The sadness wasn't something he newly experienced, ever since his mother died that feeling became a constant. Only with Rukia as his ray of light did his normally somber attitude become auspicious.

Ichigo started up the car, revving the engine. A slight but sad smirk landed on his face as he again thought of the locker room. When they made love. When their souls touched. If only for a moment. The thought of never feeling that happiness again could make him cry. Instead he coughed and shook the thoughts out of his head when he almost ran over a cyclist. He ignored the angered man who cursed him hotly as he tried to get back on his bike only to almost get hit again by someone else.

**_Ring, Ring!_**

'Rukia?!'

* * *

**AN:** So there goes that chapter. Next chapter we hopefully get some Ichiruki moments eh? And Ichigo's plans may go into action huh?

So as for my other story Virgin Diaries, a lot of people have asked me to continue that which I didn't because I didn't have any ideas. I have some good ones now thanks to **Sarisama** (her name on Tumblr) but I am open to more ideas from you guys. Believe me when I say I'm not very creative -.- so the more help the better the story hehe ^-^'

With that, I should be able to start on it again on my next break in November and get it rolling again along with this.

Comment and Review Loves!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hello there guys and gals, here's the next chapter. There's more character depth for the girls here along with some appearances of other characters. There isn't much lime in this chapter and I'm still trying to build up for the next lemon. That one should hopefully be out next chapter or definitely some heavy lime. Ooh the things I have planned *evil laughter*.

There is also some GinRan which is a little depressing, don't expect their story to be happiness and sunshine.

_Irasshaimasse - welcoming someone (usually at a place of business/formal)_

* * *

"HugH!" Rangiku sighed while flipping her hair back as she sat down on her fluffy carpet in her lavish room. Like normal Rangiku fashion she decided to wear a skimpy negligee.

"That was a pretty good dinner wasn't it?" She asked her friends with smug grin knowingly. Rukia nodded distantly, busy finding the book she bought from the mall-to Rangiku's dismay-while Orihime giggled after burping loudly. Tatsuki picked at her teeth with a toothpick, seemingly ignoring the woman, as she stretched on the fluffy pink loveseat against the wall of Ran's room.

Momo, who was sitting up straight as always, bowed her head slightly with a gentle smile. "Of course Ran-san." Rangiku wouldn't have any of that as she sprung at the girl like a predatorial cat, smothering her with her bosoms. "C'mon, Hinamori-cha~n." Rangiku pouted slightly. "Loosen up, you're not on duty right now!"

"Okay Ran-san sorry!" The pleading girl muffled under the affectionate woman. Momo herself was wearing a long sleeved pajama top with kittens all over it along with matching bottoms which flittered around as her appendages moved frantically. She looked as if she was desperate for oxygen.

As this was happening, Rukia moved on to sit on Rangiku's bed which seemed to enhance the diminutive size of the petite girl. Said girl didn't take much notice as she got comfortable and read. Orihime moved right behind her playing with the girls' tresses that she was somehow making into a bow as she rambled on about random things. Seeing as how they've been friends for a while, Rukia learned to multitask at reading her book and answering the bubbly girl's questions anytime they would arise.

Rangiku's room was unnecessarily large, much bigger than even Rukia's or her brothers, shaded in a variety of girly colors but mostly sporting hot pinks and reds. Somehow the woman was able to pull off such a girly looking room to also be equally as sexy and strongly appealing to Rukia's feminine side. She couldn't help but appreciate her friends sense in interior design even though it was more than too much in the ways of simplicity.

The room held the essentials of any female teenager, comfy bed with mountains of pillows and stuffed body pillow shaped animals, a desk with the standard computer and materials, a large TV with large pillows and bean bag chairs surrounding the coffee table in front of it, along with a large closet that didn't lack any grandeur like everything else, and held clothes Rukia was sure Rangiku never wore or saw in years, along with a master sized bathroom. The were customizations to the room that made it uniquely Rangiku's like the vast amount of posters lining the walls of different boy bands/groups, dramas, and celebrities. She also had personal pictures scattered on the wall, some of her and her dad, places she visited, her and Rukia, and a couple of the whole gang. Out of all the girls, Rangiku's room was the most lavish fitting with the rest of the house. Even so, it was still comforting because of how it fit their friend perfectly.

An hour before the girls found themselves in the comfort of Rangiku's room, they were downstairs enjoying the meal that they were pinning for. A disarray of cuisines set up by Kishiro-san himself with the help of other maids.

Unnecessary to say, the food was delicious and each girl gave great thanks to the jolly pink haired French cook named Henry when he came out to great them. So much so, that there was a stain of red flowering his cheeks and nose following their praise. The girls were always amazed by the talent the man had in fixing international dishes authentically, which he always loved explaining that his in depth travels around the world and love of cooking helped it flourish.

After the befitting dinner, the girls decided to freshen up with a bath. Unlike Rukia's family's huge bathhouse that could fit at least 15, Ran's bathing area was more modern and quaint, and led into her room. It was actually more of a sauna type bath tub. Though smaller, it was large enough that the girls fit in comfortably with each other.

Rukia donned silk dark blue night shorts that matched her eyes from Ran's closet-it was great that she kept spare clothing there whenever she spontaneously stayed the night-which was often, and a baby blue silk tank lined with frills on the neck line. Orihime wore frilly grey shorts with white polka dots and a grey form-fitting shirt. While Tatsuki wore boy short panties and a sports bra, like Rangiku, confident with her body, not that the girls hadn't already seen each other naked multiple times, but their shameless comfortability was admirable.

While Ran was still boob wrestling Momo, a muffled sound of a phone went off. Each girl turned to their own devices to see if it was their own. Rukia noticed that her phone was dead, so knew it wasn't her own as she turned to plug it up.

Rangiku took in a quick breath, seemingly surprised.

"Who is it Ran?" Rukia asked, concern written on her face for her friends instant change in demeanor.

"I..It's... Gin." Rangiku said as she looked up to her best friend.

* * *

"Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled into his phone without checking the number. His stupidly seemed to spike with his anxiety. Then again he never really got like this else the topic was his family.

"No, dipshit. It's Grimmjow." The gruff voice in the line answered. If Ichigo could hear eyes rolling he would.

All the energy seemed to drain from Ichigo as he slumped back into his seat and took the phone away from his ear to recuperate himself and get the car back in the right lane.

"Hey! HEY! ARE YOU IGNORING ME YOU ASSWIPE!" Grimmjow impressively yelled from the phone. Ichigo swore he turned down the volume to its near lowest settings.

"FUCK YOU! I'm driving what the hell do you want?" A honk was heard behind him as some delinquents jaywalked across the street. "If you're going to insult me, I'm hanging up."

"Haha! I'm sorry I forgot how much of a sensitive little pussy you are-"

"Grimm..."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo swerved to the left, driving more dangerously than usual. It was still nothing compared to Grimmjow's driving skills. His were horrendous. "The guys are coming over tonight to hang out for a while, bring your bitch ass over here with some pizza." He said in a voice that could careless about his appearance to the party, but Ichigo knew better and understood it was actually the opposite. Ichigo was probably the first guy Grimm called. Even with his mood, he cracked a smirk and started messing with his cousin.

"Aw, only been back here half a day and you miss me? What is the chick laying on your bed not good enough to satiate your desire for me?"

"I'm not gay, you fucker!"

"Ha! Could've fooled me." Ichigo snickered over the phone. Grimm's growl showed that he heard him.

"Oh yeah? Well when I'm in your sister you'll see just how gay I am." Grimm yakked, while Ichigo snapped.

"YOU FUCKIN' LAY A HAND ON HER YOU PRICK, AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Ichigo seethed menacingly, as he almost ran over a squirrel in the road, his eyes flashed gold as he breathed deeply and tried hard not to break his phone through the window of his car.

"I'm kidding, kidding!" Grimmjow laughed, not even a little believable or his words comforting but Ichigo calmed down anyway already used to his cousins antics.

"Whatever. I'm not coming over." He said in a clipped and annoyed tone.

"Ichigo-man, I got bitches over here just begging to get fucked. Don't tell me you changed your ways? That's no fun." Grimm replied patronizingly. "What can you not keep up with the big dogs anymore?"

"I don't give a fuck about any bimbo's Grimmjow, I'm not coming over." Ichigo said still seething as he stopped at a red light.

"Who's the girl?" All laughing stopped and Ichigo had to blink a couple times to be sure he heard Grimmjow's tone change. He could either say he was with a girl-which was somewhat true-and have him possibly find out it was Rukia. 'Fuck no.' Or he could dismiss it and go on over to his house. 'Fuck it', Ichigo decided.

He sighed loudly into the receiver before answering. "There's no girl, I'm just not in the mood to have your leftovers." Ichigo replied tiredly. He continued down the road once he heard Grimmjow's infamous laughter start up again.

"Right, don't forget, I want the meat lovers with extra jalapeños, Xtra large pizza." Ichigo heard a random woman in the background asking Grimm to come back to bed. Ichigo just shook his head as he pulled up to the place he was looking for. The small shop was almost hidden between two large buildings and settled along dirt path. The large sign in front of it read as "Urahara Shoten" in thick kanji.

"Fuck you." With that last remark, Ichigo put his phone on silent effectively ending the call as he got out the car and locked it.

* * *

"Gin?"

A look of anticipation and happiness filled her eyes along with shock and worry, Orihime and Tatsuki didn't know who Gin was, which showed in their bewildered faces upon hearing the name, whereas Momo was only slightly confused. She knew the basics after overhearing Rukia and Rangiku's conversation on accident a while ago, so the girls explained a bit to her. Rukia knew about Gin pretty well, but only from what Rangiku told her and from pictures the older woman showed her.

From what she was told, Gin and Rangiku had known each other for as long as they remembered since they grew up in foster care with each other. While it felt like a long time, they actually met when Ran was 5 and he 9, he found her behind a dumpster beaten and abused horribly from god knows what. He wasn't doing much better though from being on the streets for a year without a place to stay, but decided to help the girl anyway he could.

The decision was made for them when Rangiku's injuries were far too harsh for Gin to patch up on his own so he looked to an older woman he knew that ran a home for foster care. Since then, they stayed until two years later when Rangiku's real father found her.

He and his wife lost her when she got kidnapped out of her bed during the time they were out of the country for business. When her mother found out and read the morbid letter the kidnappers left along with seeing the bloodstained sheets of her bed and floor, she lost all hope and committed suicide after 9 months of no word from the police who thought she was taken into the sex trade and forever stuck deep in the grit of Tokyo. The fact that it was possible for people to do that to children who were still babies in their own right, severely disturbed Rukia. She was barely comforted when Ran told her that it happened so long ago that she didn't remember anything except glimpses of her and Gin.

Gin wasn't as lucky as Rangiku to have rich parents who cared. His parents were drug addicts who owed a lot of money and when he heard that they were trying to sell him to make a profit, he ran away. Gin also stayed in the foster home long after Rangiku left, switching from house to house because of his supposed strange behavior and rebellious attitude. He was finally adopted though at 14 by a wealthy man named Aizen.

Him and Ran kept in contact even at the forbiddance of her father, who disliked him for multiple reasons including him being 4 years older, but that didn't stop them. Rangiku came to love him when they were younger and stayed strong with that feeling as they grew older, and from the way Ran described their acquaintance with each other, it sounded like he loved her too.

"What was it a text?" Rukia asked, remembering the quick ring.

Rangiku nodded and looked at her as if she was a beacon of enlightenment-or at least someone who knew the answers to all her problems. Rukia saw where it was coming even though it unsettled her a bit-the insistence in her look. She did help the girl through some of her deepest problems when it seemed that Ran was going to drown her sorrows in alcohol, men, and her terrible decision to possibly try drugs. Her unwavering comfort for her friend whether with harsh words that needed to be said or affection like letting Rangiku cry for hours on her and bare her soul. It seemed to be something that the woman who used to get ostracized and bullied by girls because of her foreign looks that all the boys sexually harassed her for, desperately needed.

Rukia was one of her first friends when she entered Karakura Jr High in her third year. At the time Ran seemed to cloud her hurt with her easy-going and boisterous attitude, but Rukia knew from the start her hurt, the type of pain and loneliness that she herself could understand, along with the guilt that came with it.

"Well what does it say." Rukia got up from her seat to sit in front of Ran in case she needed support. Hearing from Gin always brought her intense happiness or sorrow. He was the absolute first friend Ran had. He was her first everything. He even was the first man she had sex with willingly when she was 13 and he 17. Right afterwards he left without a word to go into the army which she found out he did two and a half years afterwards. In the time between that, Ran went into her worst and without her growing amount of friends she would have been lost.

Rangiku moved her fingers around on the phone seemingly opening the message. Her eyes scanned the screen a few times until she looked up at her friend with a sad smile and barely misted eyes. "He says he's going to be staying in the army another 5 years but that he's going to visit me next school break." She said as she pulled back her healthy strawberry blonde hair a bit.

After Rangiku found out, she finally was able to get a hold of him when he came back on break a month later. They somewhat rekindled their relationship in one day, but Ran still felt confused. He would call and text every now and then to give updates but rarely told her when he was in town. If he did, they would meet up for the night and he'd be off the next day.

Not being one to sugar-coat or give false hope, Rukia just got closer to her friend and smoothed down her messy hair from her musings. Rukia was able to look down to Ran since she was on her knees while Ran sat slumped, and kissed her forehead. A slight sigh was heard until she was quickly tackled to the floor and her cheeks were rubbed mercilessly with Ran's own. "OOh! My baby's so cute when she's worrying about me!" Rangiku said in a baby voice. "Don't worry Mama's alright!" The woman's blue eyes sparkled as she let up on the girl below her who just stared at her apathetically but whose violet orbs also danced.

"Don't worry Rangiku, you'll always have me to lean on, okay?" Rukia smiled gently while Ran's smile only got bigger.

"You have us too, Rangiku-chan." Orihime said with eyes of compassion and child-like determination. Tatsuki also looked sympathetic and welcoming, while Momo smiled understandingly.

"Awe c'mon guys! Group hug!" Somehow, the woman pulled everyone into her grip as they tumbled to the floor giggling, minus Tatsuki who was struggling to breathe in between Rangiku's mounds of flesh as the woman carried on about how she's never seen the poor girl look so gentle before.

* * *

After ending the call with his antichrist of a cousin, Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "This is going to be a long fucking day." The orange haired male said bitterly aloud before he walked up the decrepit stone steps leading to the wooden porch holding the wooden sliding doors.

He tentatively opened the door expecting the sneaky man who ran the shop to be standing there trying to surprise him as usual. Instead of facing said man, he was met with a much shorter girl who had black hair and sorrowful eyes. "Irasshaimasse Ichigo-san." The girl bowed and turned away expecting him to follow.

He didn't think twice about it and strolled in behind her. After knowing the small girl all her life she still kept up with the same politeness. He knew it was just her personality so it usually didn't bother him. When she turned with a concerned look on her face after hearing him sigh, he ruffled her hair letting a rare smile grace his face. "Nice to see you again Ururu." Ururu blushed per usual when met with affection, and turned to keep walking.

From a third point of view, the way Ichigo looked around the shop would infer that he was acquainted with it before by how comfortable and unperturbed he was at some questionable things on sale. Urahara's sold everything in a the sights of knickknacks and small merchandise. From innocent Chappy collectables to rifle ammunition and hidden daggers.

As the small girl lead him into the next set of shoji doors, a small boy who was a bit smaller than the girl came barreling at him. "What the hell are you doing here ginger?" Ironically, he had flaming head of red hair with stubborn face to match. Ichigo just picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and carried the boy along, kicking and screaming into the next room as Ururu scolded him.

"Shut up, Ururu before I beat you up too!"

They both rolled their eyes at hearing him knowing his bark was louder than his bite. "I feel honored that you missed me so much pipsqueak." Ichigo said with a teasing grin once he placed the boy down. "You know you shouldn't disrespect your _Onee-_sama Jinta, she's older than you." Ignoring him, the boy continued to glare.

"I wouldn't misunderstand you prick." Jinta kicked him in the balls then ran out a new set of doors whilst sticking his tongue out mockingly. "And I can do whatever I want!" The screen doors shut with a bang then a running sound distanced in the hallway.

"You-little-punk." Ichigo wheezed clutching himself on the floor.

"Ara, ara. What do we have here." A man with a long robe, clogs, and bedridden hair called as he hit the poor boy on the floor a couple of times with his cane. The man got himself acquainted in his usual way by sitting behind his coffee table and situating himself with a book pilfered for the small shelf behind him. The small girl from earlier came back with two teas and left in the same direction as the boy earlier.

After finally getting his bearings, Ichigo winced at the pain in his loins but sat up anyway, ready to leave as soon as possible.

The man with disheveled blonde hair that seemed to be missing a hat and baby blue eyes, looked up from the book he was reading with animated interest to look at the orange top in front of him. He also sported a serene smile on his face. "Now what can I do to help my godson out today?"

Ichigo glared at the man he was forced to recognize with relation. "Cut the crap Urahara. I called earlier, with what I wanted."

The man just pulled out a fan from thin air and waved it in front of him as his godson got even more frustrated with his allusive behavior.

"Oh, yes..yes..." He waved his fan some more and stared smiling at the fuming boy in front of him who started taping his finger on the table to keep from chocking his father's best friend.

"And?" Ichigo questioned after 2 more minutes of Urahara's stare down. Impatience clearly laced in his voice.

"What did you want again?" Urahara hid behind his fan as he laughed lightly and sweat dropped, waiting for Ichigo's outburst.

If this was a cartoon there would have been a fizzle above Ichigo's head as he simmered out and banged his head loudly onto the table. He didn't have enough energy to punch his godfather out like usual. The merciful man seemed to realize that and quickly got up after a flash of concern played on his face... until it was wiped away by his usual grin. "Ara, ara. I've got it Ichigo, I've just missed you is all. I don't see my godchildren as often as I would have liked. You know when you and Rukia were in primary school you guys would come over everyday to play with me." He sad as fake tears rolled down his face, something Urahara and his father have mastered to summon to a T. "Now only Yuzu and Karin come by but Karin is worse that you were back then, all she does is beat me up." He cried harder. "But luckily Yuzu is as sweet as a lily and helps Ururu around the shop when Yoruichi's not here to scold Jinta." Urahara finally put away the fan to continue on with his story.

Ichigo looked up from the table, eyes pleading to get away from the pure torture. "But alas..." The man just kept going and going and going! Dad needed to come back soon, because Ichigo definitely didn't want to be a replacement for his gossip.

Urahara was finally done with his trite rant after a brutal 10 minutes. "Here~" The man sighed happily, pulling out a bag from his robe sleeve. "Don't use too much at once, it's harmless but the more you put, the stronger and longer the sexual drive is. If you're not there to satiate that desire, the girl you're using this on will be desperate enough to hump anything with legs." Urahara chuckled and looked off as if to watch distant memories but quickly sobered and eyed the boy in front of him. "This is really dangerous stuff Ichigo, for anyone who takes it the people willing to take advantage of this and the person are of plenty." Urahara knew his godson was a good kid so didn't question him too much on why or who he wanted to use it on. That and because he wanted to see what would happen if someone a younger age tested his invention, hehe. It was a little diabolical but, Ichigo was too easy.

Though seeing as how Ichigo acted in their meeting today, his curiosity go the best of him. "So who is the.. young lady that you-"

"Aye Kisuke!" Yoruichi's irritated voice rang from the confines of yet another shoji door. The woman's loud stomping of feet could be heard and Urahara started to cower in fear suspiciously. He didn't ever cower unless he did something _really_ bad. This caught Ichigo's attention.

"What did you-" Ichigo started, the shoji door from where all the noise came from, slammed open with a force to break it. In came a beautiful dark-skinned woman with deep purple hair out of its usual perfect ponytail, instead falling down her body in waves. Only wearing a robe like Urahara's except with her assets falling out precariously, her golden feline eyes narrowed in rage as she growled.

"What the FUCK, did you put in my tea**_ Kis-ke_**? She drawled out his name with clinched teeth. The anger radiated off of her in waves. She was so infuriated she didn't even notice her godson in the same room as her.

"What snookums? You haven't been giving into me lately so I thought I'd give you some help." Kisuke said behind his fan with mock innocence.

Ichigo took that as his mark to leave. When Yoruichi was this furious all hell broke loose on any sad soul in the same area. Taking the small bag, Ichigo headed out the shoji doors silently so as to not gain the attention of the woman already stalking her prey.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when he got out the room and left some money on the table for the candy bar he picked up on his way out. From the situation in the back room Ichigo could tell the herbs worked really well since Yoruichi only came to Urahara for sex, not the other way around-no matter how hard he tried.

Thankfully the only thing Urahara wanted in return was for Ichigo to come by with the family on Urahara's birthday and to tell him how it worked. Ichigo was actually surprised by how little he wanted.

Ichigo sighed again once he shifted into his car and settled into the upholstered seats. He put the item into his glove compartment and started up the car to go to Grimm's begrudgingly.

* * *

The girls were finally able to settle down for sleep; they watched a few scary movies and played truth or dare which ended up being pretty scandalous and lewd to prying eyes. At the time Rukia just shook her head. She was never able to back down from a dare so she sat, inconspicuously trying to find comfort against the lingering pain in her loins, while sitting in the splits, naked from the waist up, and singing the Japanese national anthem. Luckily her hair was down so it covered her bruises on her neck.

Orihime had to roll around in mayonnaise fully unclothed, they surprisingly heard no complaint which raised a few eyebrows. Tatsuki had to call Chad and try to discreetly involve him in sex chat, which was definitely hilarious given the personality of the stoic man. Rangiku had to order a pizza under the name of Hard Rod and tried to pull off being male in a horrible deep voice. The pizza boy was in for a surprise when she opened to door fully naked. It showed when he continued to stay at the door, his eyes-and something else lower, bulging, along with a deep flush on his face-for almost an hour. Momo was the only one who picked truth, though that didn't matter much because she had to answer Rangiku.

"C'mon Rangiku-san, nothing too harsh you know how Momo feels about this stuff." Tatsuki chided. All of them were getting tired, it was 4 in the morning and they just wanted to get into the large bed and fall asleep. Momo blushed and fidgeted.

"Yeah Ran, let's go to sleep." Rukia yawned as she stretch out on the bed looking like an adorable cat. Ran almost wanted to jump her again.

"N-no guys. It's fine I want to do it." Momo said with a wary smile on her face. She could handle this, how hard could a truth be?

Rangiku chuckled darkly, "Don't worry, my question is a completely normal and natural thing that many people do." That reassured Momo a bit. The other girls got cozy in the bed, Orihime already dozing off mumbling something about alien space pirates as she clung to Tatsuki who was blinking back her sleep.

Rukia and Tatsuki tuned in though to hear what Ran would say.

Rangiku scooted up to Momo on the bed smiling mischievously. She got so close that Momo could feel her cool breath on her lips as the woman before her eyes' danced excitedly. Momo's cheeks tinged pink with anticipation for what lewdness her friend could say.

"Do you.." Momo blinked. "masturbate to any of the guys we know?" Momo's face lit up faster than believable as she fainted and sizzled out.

"WHATT!" Tatsuki screeched, surprisingly not waking up Orihime. Rukia just huffed and slid deeper into the covers, cursing herself for being so interested in what her friend would say. She wasn't too surprised when that same friend giggled to herself as she relaxed in the bed next to her. "You got to admit that was funny Suki-chan.-"

"Rangi-"

"Shhh! Time for sleep" She said blowing a kiss to the fed up girl who chomped at her intruding fingers menacingly.

Rukia giggled a bit, she couldn't help but love her friend.

When they all settled down and Rukia thought everyone was asleep she started to drift off herself.

"So Rukia." The girl hmm'd, barely awake but turned to the sound anyway.

"Who do you masturbate to?"

* * *

**AN: **Well... Did you like it? Please give me feedback, I feel like I'm loosing you guys :( I love reading your beautiful messages :D One thing you could answer is if you want me to go into detail about Ichigo going to the party and details on the lemon and how I should use the aphrodisiac in the story -multiple ways to use it please-.

The GinRan part, too heavy? I noticed I went a little too OOC with Rangiku's character in this too but she's my go to mood brightener. Also, I will not make Aizen or Gin a villian, I'm tired of fanfictions doing that all the time, I just want some Ichirukiness not all that excess drama that draws aways deviates from the storyline. The drama that I add is hopefully between Ichigo and Rukia or only lasts a chapter or two. At least my mindset is to make it that way.

Oh and I kind of got carried away with the last part. I needed something to bring on that last statement even though it came off as kind of Yuri ^-^' If you're into that, I hope you like it. Though I'm probably being over the top with my assumption.

Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Hey, so I'm sorry I didn't post this last week, I posted Virgin Diaries instead and I didn't feel like continuing onto this. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, it's like the building bridge to the climax and then wrapup for the story. I'd give it at most 10 more chapters then I'm done. There isn't much going on in this chapter besides the party and Ichigo experimenting with the aphrodisiac before the lemon. I really wanted to put a lemon in here because it becomes intense but I thought it was too soon. I estimate there will be about 5 more full lemons :3 idk.

Oh and this kinda explains why Rukia was so submissive to him in the beginning of the fic :D It's all coming together now!

Yeah, idk... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Nothing, nothing, nothing.**

* * *

Ichigo had gotten to Grimmjow's at a quarter past seven, pizza-less much to Grimm's annoyance, well that is he would have felt annoyed if Grimm were anywhere to be found. Nel was the one to greet him at the door right when she was about to leave to go out. The asshole, he pretty much begs him to be here and he wont even acknowledge his presence?

Though in a way he was appreciative of the blatant disregard because he didn't bump into the turquoise haired lunatic. He would be able to get out faster if the party got to be too much without the bastard breathing down his neck and trying to get him to be his partner in crime, which never ended well.

Once Ichigo got inside the house he wasn't taken aback even a little bit. He was used to parties like this, not that he ever liked them. He went though because they were something to do and were a good distraction. Not to mention they were a nice place to meet women for a quick fuck with no strings attached. That wasn't the goal today, but it was a long time ago. He only ever fell that deep once, and it was a huge mistake.

His past was a mistake but being with those women seemed to be the only solution. He needed to distance his relationship with Rukia so that his feelings could go away. That obviously didn't work.

Now he would only be with one woman, think of one woman, see one woman. That woman was stubborn and their indiscretion was considered taboo. Not that he cared but sadly that feeling was not mutual.

So far, Renji, Shuuhei, Kaien, Toshiro and Keigo were there when he got there, Ulquiorra was probably in his room avoiding the party like usual. Chad and Ishida came at around 8 when the party really started going. He guessed that most of them came over after leaving the beach.

A few of Grimm's other friends were there too, guys he didn't care to remember who was who. They seemed like assholes anyway as they pretty much had sex with the women at the party in front of everyone when they danced. And were there _a lot_ of women.

"Why am I here?" Ishida complained for the nth time. He was sitting adjacent to Ichigo on the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Chad next to him, Toshiro standing by the door with a scowl that could rival Ichigo's, and Kaien next to Ichigo.

"I don't know, why are you?" Ichigo replied uninterestedly, his arm propped on the table with his chin resting lazily in his palm. He got not so nice hand gesture back as the dark-haired male's glasses glared from the light.

When he got inside the house he went straight to the kitchen to get some quiet, finding most of the guys in there too. The living room was pretty much a jungle. Nothing in there interested Ichigo even a little bit.

Renji was already passed out on the couch after taking a round of shots with the other people at the party. The guy never really could handle his liquor. When she got back, Nel assured them she'd get him situated-so he wasn't too worried about his friend getting sat on. While Shuuhei was god knows where, probably off finding another woman to put under his spell.

There were girls of all different types even nationalities. The music was booming, battling with the loud TVs set on what looked like video games that some random guys played while some blonde girls with extremely reveling clothes sat on their laps. Luckily, the furniture was scattered. Nel must have put away the valuables since there was no broken glass anywhere even with how wild the party was going.

Speaking of girls, Keigo was flouncing around the party trying his hardest to get some. Usually he was a bit smarter to do it after the women got really hammered and they wouldn't be able to differentiate what was in front of them. Keigo was probably too excited because the girls were a little more wild than usual.

"Hey it's not so bad." Kaien came up patting Ichigo on the back and giving an assuring smile to the group of unimpressed guys.

"I'm not so sure why I was drug here neither. I thought you were taking me home Shiba-san?" Toshiro questioned icily and giving Kaien one of his best glares.

"Hehe." Kaien put up his hands as he sweat dropped. "Blame Grimm, he threatened me to come."

"I hardly find Jaggerjagues to be a threat to anyone but himself. From what I heard he's been in his room the whole time switching girls like they were on a conveyor belt." Toshiro sighed tiredly. "He won't be able to do much when he finds out it hurts to sit, pee, probably even walk." Ichigo laughed a bit at that cause it was the truth.

"Hey where the hell did you guys go?" The door to the kitchen slammed open and in wobbled a delirious Renji, his hair in all different directions and his eyes bloodshot. Nel must have not remembered to move him.

Looking at Renji's clothes he realized they all where wearing their swim trunks from earlier, Renji being the only one to not put a shirt on shown in the gray sharpie outline of his tattoos and inappropriate doodles.

"Close the fucking door." Ichigo groaned, the noise was starting to rattle his brain. To somehow slow the torment a bit, Ichigo got up and picked up a beer from the large metal basin on the opposite counter. "Anyone want one?"

Once the drinks were passed, the night really started to round. After much complaining, and Renji passing out again on the floor, Kaien acquiesced to taking them all home. Kaien struggling to lug Renji out the door as Toshiro frowned impatiently. He said his way of 'helping' wouldn't make Renji happy, so he just stood by. This all happened around 10. Ichigo guessed Shuuhei would take Keigo home or something.

"Ichigo, how much longer are you planning on staying here?" Chad asked, one of the few words he spoke the whole night. His deep voice bellowing in the kitchen and rousing Ichigo a bit.

He wasn't surprised, Chad never really like parties. He just went incase something bad went down.

"Until I don't feel like rampaging to go get my sister." Ichigo replied rubbing his temples, his headache still lingering.

"What do you mean Kurosaki, didn't you say she could leave?" Ichigo took a sip of his beer and gave Ishida a deadpanned look.

"Let me guess, she told you that?" Ichigo laughed despite himself.

"No a talking monkey told me." Sarcasm dripping from his pores, Ishida sighed, and took the last sip of his own beer. Not really liking the taste but needing something to keep his mind at ease from the party. He was only there to watch out for Ichigo, they were cousins after all.

Be it by marriage, Ichigo's mother Masaki was his father's cousin. Ichigo doesn't know this and Uryuu wasn't too partial to tell him. Like Chad, he just felt the need to watch out for his reckless friend. Maybe it was because of familial morality or maybe because a very miniscule speck of himself enjoyed the guy's personality that was similar to his own.

"I wouldn't be surprised, knowing you Ishida. Those stuffed animals you knit have to be your only friends. " Ichigo smirked and took another swig of his drink. "It only took time for you to believe they talked."

"Har har har, Kurosaki. What time are you playing, and how many tomatoes should I bring?" Ishida chuckled to himself. He would admit he found the guy enjoyable at times.

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo found himself alone in the kitchen, every once in a while some party goers would come in to get a drink. The next one drunker than the last. Ishida and Chad left, Chad with a nod and goodbye while Ishida didn't even acknowledge his presence. Maybe because he told him to break his sewing needles up his ass before he talks about other people problems. Whatever, Ichigo wasn't in the mood for a pity party or to make nice with Mr. I'm-A-Master-At-Patronizing.

Ichigo wanted to get a little more to drink so that he got a buzz, nothing too much where he couldn't drive but something to put him at ease. He told them he was going to leave soon after.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do about Rukia, at least not how to go about it. He'd probably think up something when he got home.

Not much time after Ishida and Chad left, did an unwanted guest come to bother. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, as was habit when annoyed, to notice the woman smiling at him by the beers. He was so into his thoughts he didn't even notice her come in. He groaned inwardly and squeezed his eyes shut hoping the alcohol was making him see things.

No such luck.

She walked up to him slowly yet sensually , which gave enough time for him to read his beer bottle 3 times before hearing her voice. "So Ichi, are you sure you really don't want to go out with me?" Senna questioned, the same question she always asked. Her voice dark and sultry.

"I'm sure." Ichigo replied, still not bothering to look up from his drink until she placed a hand on his thigh.

"C'mon Ichi, let's go upstairs." Senna purred. The girl started stroking his leg so he, as politely as he could, took her hand off and looked up to her as she stood, after he threw back another beer.

Senna wasn't wearing anything more modest than the other girls at the party, garbed in a black halter top and a _really_ short pink leather skirt. Unlike her usual ponytail, her purple hair was down and her ocher eyes danced as she tried her best to seduce him as always, not visibly bothered by him moving her hand.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Ichigo asked her gruffly, turning away and not even bothering to look at her as he opened another bottle of beer. It took a lot to get him drunk so he didn't worry about having so many. He could thank his father for that since he was the one who taught him how to hold his liquor.

Senna's smile turned a little bit sour and she flipped her hair with a scoff. She wasn't used to guys not wanting to be with her. She was _of course_ the head cheerleader of Karakura Academy and she was pretty damn sure her looks were more than alluring. Just a bat of her eyes and she could make a man putty in her hands. Ichigo seemed to be the first conquest she couldn't get, at least not the way she wanted him. He was the best looking guy at Karakura, every time she saw him she never questioned why and his smart bad boy persona was a plus. Even looking tired and annoyed, he was still a very fine specimen. His unruly hair fell in his face, over his eyes as he looked down, or spiked around his head. His eyes were a deep brown at the moment and they seemed to pierce and make her melt. His perfect lips just begging to be kissed.

People passed in and out the area getting liquor of their own to get hammered with.

"Why so gruff Ichi? You were okay being with me last time." Senna said, bringing up the exact thing he regretted from his first and last time getting laid at parties.

It almost didn't matter if he dumped her the next day so long as she got a round 2. Round 1 was the best she ever had, to the point where she passed out quickly into it from the pleasure. He didn't seem too happy about that but she's sure she'll get better, she wouldn't be able to give this up.

Ichigo sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair irritatedly. The music seemed to muffle in the kitchen so they were able to talk without yelling. "I was drunk that night remember? I wasn't enough though that I specifically told you, it was just a one night thing." He turned his head to look at her, his eyes begging for mercy. "I thought you understood that."

Senna's eyes darkened and her sickly sweet smile finally turned into a frown. "You took my virginity Ichigo! How do you think that makes me feel? Huh? I told you I loved you!" She started yelling and getting frantic.

"Senna." Ichigo turned away from her, already heard this tangent before. It was hard for him to believe that she was a virgin from what the guys said about her before they got together that night 4 months ago, but, then again he was really drunk, it was dark. Hell if he knew she was telling the truth or not.

"I thought what we had was special Ichigo!"

"Senna." He groaned.

The girl started getting emotional and tears started to form in her eyes. One of her tactics she used every time he was ready to leave her presence. "I know you love me Ichigo! I can make you love me!"

Ichigo closed his eyes tight as the girl started to cling to him. It was fair to say he was about ready to go home.

"Oh there you are Ichigo~!" A high-pitched feminine voice called from behind him.

'Could this situation get any worse? Isn't one girl enough?' Ichigo groaned yet again, his head starting to pound. The beer was not helping.

Hearing the other woman, Senna somehow got herself together quickly. Tears long forgotten. Ichigo _wasn't_ surprised.

Ichigo turned to look behind him with a slight huff. "What do you need?" His face showed no interest but this conversation seemed better than the alternative one with the girl next to him.

Standing at the door was a classmate by the name of Riruka. Since the door was left open, the sound from the main room was amplified causing Ichigo to slightly cringe. She had long magenta hair pulled in twin pigtails and matching eyes. Her clothing was a lot less scandalous than the other girls at the party but not at all modest. What Ichigo didn't know was that she was the head of his fan club, which she took great pride in, though he did know she was class president. She was wearing a really short long-sleeved, low neck line black dress, thigh high socks, and black boots.

"Your friends told me I'd fine you in here. I'm Riruka Dokugamine, though I'm sure you already know that. I'm pretty popular." She giggled and shrugged with mock humility, and thankfully finally let the door fall closed behind her, not even acknowledging the other girl in the room.

Ichigo honestly only remembered her name because she gave the morning announcements everyday on the flat screen presented in every room, and signed herself out. Her name as a reminder of the beginning of another bleak school day. Not the best mnemonic to remember someone by.

From the way she addressed herself, he knew she wouldn't be much better company than Senna. 'Why do I always have to be around the self-absorbed ones?'

"What the hell do you want bimbo? You didn't answer_ Ichi's_ question." Senna growled beside him, already in bitch mode. Ichigo distantly noticed her stress on that horrible nickname she gives him. It was incredibly rude since they weren't in that type of relationship but, then again, he wasn't really one to care about informality.

Riruka barely gave the girl a glance as she sat down on the stool beside him Kaien was previously in. "Ichi? What is that a pet name?" Riruka asked snidely, smiling seductively at Ichigo while he continued to stare at his beer as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'I need to get away from here.'

"Wouldn't you like to know." Senna sneered.

Already suspecting an upcoming argument between the women and him in-between, Ichigo decided to remove himself from the kitchen. "I'm going to use the restroom."

Senna finally ended her death stare towards the woman who found more interest in picking her nails than looking back, and looked up to Ichigo hopefully. "Need any help?"

Ichigo walked up to the door as calmly as possible even though he wanted to run. "No. I think I can handle it." As if that wasn't obvious.

* * *

When Ichigo made it home at around half past 11, after driving pretty smoothly even though he was ironically a little more buzzed than he wanted to be, he greeted Kunieda-san and promptly went up to his room. The help was used to this so they didn't question his absence. As long as his father didn't care, who said it was the right of passage into adulthood, they didn't care.

Noticing that his sister's were already in their beds after checking on them, Ichigo opened the door to his room not even caring to turn on the light as he grabbed around to make sure he was heading to his bathroom. After a few bumps and stumbles followed by curses, Ichigo stripped off his clothing and got in the shower hopping to wash off his exhaustion a bit.

No such luck, the bed seemed better, and it was. His orange blonde locks wet from his shower dampened the pillows on his bed. The room was dark and silent. The coolness in the air made him shiver a bit as Ichigo fell asleep to his heart pounding with the remnants of his hurt.

He couldn't drown his need for his sister, it was still there and desperate. Realizing how deep his love went only made the ache unbearable. Ichigo fingered the side of his large bed, wishing to find warmth, to smell a specific scent.

"I'm sorry Rukia." He just couldn't let go of her.

* * *

When Rukia got home the next day at around 12, Yuzu was in the kitchen helping make lunch with the cooks and Karin was out playing soccer with her friends. Rukia didn't bother knocking on her brother's door and seeing if he was around even when 2pm rolled around and he still didn't leave his room. She read the text he sent her after she woke up at Rangiku's. The message showed and made a noise when Ran was playing with her phone, luckily Rukia was able to fight her for it before she saw. The message did little to make her want to be alone with him just yet.

After Ran dropped her off later that day, she said hello to the maids and butlers so that the saw she was home, they informed her that her father wanted to talk to her and her siblings at 3:30 so to be ready.

Rukia walked briskly up to her room, put her stuff away and got her shampoo and conditioner, she didn't really get to wash her hair very well at Ran's so it was a little knotty.

Gathering her items to bathe, she walked down to the bath and sunk into its warm depths. After washing her body like normal and being gentle to the still throbbing areas, Rukia started lathering her hands with her shampoo. She made sure to get her hair wet before hand for easier application of the cleanser, so some of the water droplets were dripping down her face and clinging to her long lashes.

"This smells kind of weird..." Rukia pondered out loud, giving a hearty sniff towards her palm where the liquid resided. "A little sweeter," she sniffed again whilst furrowing her brows, "than usual?"

'Well this is silly.' Rukia thought after a minute of trying to differentiate the smell, she chuckled to herself and proceeded to apply the shampoo. Then she rinsed with the separate shower to the right of the bath and finished off with some conditioner.

When she finished soaking in the bath 15 minutes later and started packing up her stuff, Rukia started feeling a tingling in her lower stomach as heat started to radiate all over her body. Thinking she must have got over heated from the bath, the girl walked into the changing room and put on her clothes. As the air conditioning pooled down on her overheated body, the heat died down but the tingling didn't stop. It felt odd but not at all painful. Just... weird.

Rukia sighed as she rounded the corner of the hallway after walking up the steps, walking past her brother's room. She stayed in front of it a bit, hearing nothing. Her heart squeezed and her guilt resurfaced.

Rukia sighed again, "I hope he will understand, I don't want us to be worse than what we were before." She whispered to herself. Glancing at the door one last time, her feet made almost silent pads on the glossed hardwood floor, as she walked to her own room.

When she wasn't even 7 feet away, she heard it. 'The door opened!' Rukia was wracked with feelings of continuous guilt, excitement, and dread. Turning she saw her brother dressed in black cotton sweatpants...with..no...shirt...

His lean sinuous muscled rippled as he moved to turn towards her, she could count his abs and desperately wanted to touch them, especially when they contracted from his intake of breath, leading down to the cut V of his torso from his low hanging pants, also showing the thin trail of golden hair. His sun-kissed body had been on display for her more than once but she still couldn't get over it, especially now for some reason. Her attention was distracted to his hands that clinched into fists making his veins pop on his arms and his muscles bulge when he crossed his arms over his chest. Her normally calm demeanor shattering into a thousand pieces as she openly gawked at him with her mouth agape.

Ichigo was just coming out of his room to get some pain pills and coffee before having to talk to his father. He needed all the help he could get so that his headache from his hangover wouldn't intensify when talking to his annoying dad. He walked out the door and low and behold, standing outside his room was his imouto Rukia.

She was looking beautiful as always even though her appearance was dimmed a bit because of the low lighting in the halls. She was wearing a tight form-fitting, v neck cotton blue shirt, that showed a teasing amount of her modest breast, with an equally as tight white skirt that hugged her sexy petite curves in all the right places, along with white knee socks. Her hair was down and little damp wisps fell into her face and as her large violet eyes widened in surprise making her look younger than she actually was.

Ichigo schooled his features into a hardened glare, he had to resist his urges as much as he possibly could so that everything would work out. It was hard, she always did this to him. Made him want her so inexplicably. Her reaction, definitely wasn't helping any neither.

The misting of her eyes, her panting and heaving chest, her dark blush, these things were really starting to get to him. Little Ichi was almost at full attention but he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw to the point where it almost hurt. His finger nails were digging into his hands and he didn't allow himself to breathe through his nose thanks to her wiggling her hips and rubbing her thighs together. Her unique scent of lilacs and cherry blossoms would have killed him.

It felt as if the air was knocked out of her, as the heat from earlier hit her tenfold. Rukia quickly looked to the floor so he wouldn't notice her leering, along with the dark scarlet blush spread across her cheeks as her chest started to tighten after getting an eyeful of his body. Her breasts started to ache, needing to be touched by him and only him, her stomach tightened even more so than earlier and her panties flooded with wetness. The white skirt and baby blue t-shirt she put on, started to feel constricting. She felt indescribably hot. To keep her self from panting she started to hyperventilate. This was weird, extremely weird. She's felt hot and bothered by Ichigo before but this was like she was slowly being roasted on fire, a desperate need for him to touch her, ANYWHERE! But hopefully in the places she needed him most.

Her mind was so fuzzed with need that she was going to vocalize this without realizing, as her eyes came up from the floor, trying really hard to skim his body, and up to his face. His hair was his usual mop of orange-blonde, but his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes gleamed with annoyance. His mouth was in a straight line, and his jaw was tight. Him looking annoyed wasn't unusual, since _a lot_ of things annoyed her Aniki, but him being annoyed with her, was a rarity, at least to this point.

It almost made her forget her problems but the throbbing between her legs made her realize it wouldn't go away, at least not yet. Rukia started to sweat, she really wanted to take off her clothes as she rubbed her thighs together a bit to relieve the ache. "I-Ichi-go." She pretty much moaned.

Ichigo shivered, hearing her say his name like that in a moan was really pushing his control. He wanted to hear more of those beautiful moans, varying in intensities and amplitudes. He wanted her writhing and begging under him. Ichigo closed his eyes tight to stop his perverted thoughts.

Half of him didn't believe the stuff was actually going to work with how shifty his godfather was. Conveniently the aphrodisiac came with a small note with instructions on different ways to use the herb in Urahara's horrible handwriting. One of the ways being to grind it up more than it was originally and place it in items that have direct contact with the skin. The deeper the absorption the better, so any cleanser would have worked.

Rukia started shaking a bit on her legs and had to lean on the wall so as not to fall. She needed to fix what was happening to her but her mind was fuzzed almost completely over. Her instinct started to take over and her mind pushed her back into her old memories a bit, _"Aniki will save me. Don't worry Onii-san will help me."_ He was the only one she'd ever allow to help her as a child, the old idolizations of him as her guardian angel started to flood back. _"Nii-san is always there for me."_

Rukia couldn't take the heat any longer and took off her t-shirt, flinging it across the hall. Rukia's torso was unclothed with only her lacy bra covering her pale breasts sheened with sweat. She was starting to look desperate as her hair fell over her heaving body in waves. Her body twisted and curved sinuously thanks to her leaning on the wall, coincidentally enhancing her curves. "Nii...san" Rukia moaned.

That was literally the straw that broke the camels back. Ichigo's eyes blazed a gold hue and his fists tightened even more even as blood started to trickle in his palms. He took slow restrictive steps hearing Rukia's breathing grow even more ragged as he grew closer. He had put on a small dap of the herb like a cologne, it was obvious her symptoms got worse the closer he was because of the smell of it. The painful heat in his loins distracted him to almost insanity, extremely so because the dab was slightly effecting him, and his clothes also started to feel restricting but not to her extent. It still wasn't enough though for him to not notice her difference in reaction as he grew closer.

With each step she started whimpering and moaning like she was in the throes of an orgasm, her fingers twitched, one on the wall and the other on her flat stomach. Small beads of sweat trickled down the valley between her breasts and down until they ended at her skirt. Ichigo's cock was throbbing just looking at her. He was repeating his resolve in his head like a mantra.

Giving one last glance to her face, he saw her amethyst eyes lidded heavily with dark full lashes hanging over them making a shadow, her pert nose, flushed skin, disheveled hair, and glistening full pouty lips slightly opened showing her small pink tongue, remembering the things she could do with that tiny appendage... The throbbing was starting to get really painful.

Not just that, he was also very addicted to her taste, it felt like not breathing to not kiss her...

Her small delicate hand moved to her lips as if she felt where he was staring. Removing it from her lips, she started reaching towards him.

Before it's softness could touch him and make him forcefully take her on the wall in the hallway, Ichigo turned away rigidly. He breathed deeply from his mouth through gritted teeth and squeezed his eyes tight. He almost pretty much ran as his long legs glided around sharp corners of the hallway that he and Rukia used to play hide and seek in, until he reached the stairs and took off to a sprint out the door and down the road. A little run couldn't hurt.

Rukia collapsed onto the floor, a mess of nerves and random racks of pleasure in her core. She laid in the hallway trying to regain her breath as the area started to feel less suffocating, her mind starting to clear. Her core was still tingling with need but not even close to how she felt when he was so close to her a moment ago. It felt like his energy was caressing and touching her intimately, like she was in the throes of a steadily increasing orgasm.

"What the hell was that?" Rukia groaned out loud, touching her palm to her forehead.

* * *

Later on that day at around 3:30, the siblings talked to their father on the flat screen television in the living room. Rukia ended up taking another shower in her room and brooding over what happened. The trebling of ecstasy, and horniness didn't leave her but it was a lot more ignorable so she didn't make a fool of herself. She knew that she should probably masturbate or something, but she didn't know exactly how to touch herself like Ichigo did. If the feeling persisted she'd probably have to learn.

It wasn't exactly unusual for her to feel intense desire for her brother before, but she didn't know exactly how to take how extreme this episode was. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about it anyway.

Their father was his goofy self as usual, Yuzu talked the most to him, Karin blankly stared boredly, while Ichigo and Rukia seemed distracted as they sat farthest from each other on the couch. Ichigo lapsed out of it every now and then when their father insulted him or started an argument.

The one thing they did tune into though to their father telling them he was coming home on Wednesday.

The siblings cleared out of the room after their father signed out, Yuzu preparing dinner with the cook and Karin going to the game room to watch TV. Ichigo disappeared without a word which made Rukia's heart deflate a bit from disappointment, so she made her way to her room to finish up any last bits of homework for school tomorrow.

Ever since she started puberty she started thinking about her brother sexually. Nothing too explicit but it was enough for her to realize it was unusual for siblings. They spent so much time together it was understandable that they would be close, but even at 11 she understood that they couldn't be _that_ close. Desire came along with the territory of loving him. Three words she'd been saying to him since she could remember. Her love for him always felt different from her love for everyone else. He felt like her other half.

After Ashido, their relationship became strained. At least, their bond wasn't nearly as strong as before. They stopped doing so much stuff with each other, being with their friends instead, barely talking to each other until high school, and barely had physical contact. At times Rukia would find herself staring at his hand as they walked home, wanting to hold it and feel it tighten around her smaller one. She look up to his warm brown eyes as he gave her that smile he holds only for her.

God, how long had it been since she saw that smile?

She couldn't blame Ichigo for taking her virginity, she always fantasized about him being the one to. Them being able to be together. The situation seemed so convenient and even though Rukia knew it was completely wrong, she wanted that closeness that they had before, she wanted their bond to restrengthen. Her refusals were more to herself than him, she needed to control her desires while all her heart wanted to do was submit to him. At the time she felt like she was the one who was using him.

She promised herself afterwards that they had to end it, and they should... but why does it hurt so much more this time?

Rukia collapsed onto her bed when she got into her room, and reached for her phone. A message from Nel was in there. It was mainly full of her complaining about Grimmjow's party and the passed out people all in her living room. Rukia smiled a bit at that. She replied to Nel, then got busy with the rest of her math homework, mostly forgetting her horniness that continued to linger until she went to bed.

* * *

**AN: **How'd you like it? You hate me because I was being such a tease? Haha sorry, this is still character development. Rukia has to break, even though it seemed like she wanted him to put it on her, she really just needed help you perverts.

I'm going to post Virgin Diaries new chapter this weekend too, expect some heavy lime in there or lemon, not sure yet. Depends on how much I write, like with this. Oh and stay on the look out for my new upcoming story. Just know its a vampire fic xD sorry I'm a huge Yume shipper.

Please review and tell me your thoughts :D


End file.
